Demons and Slayers
by Armor King
Summary: Here's another InuYasha fanfiction from me. This one's gonna be a bit different. It's a fic that involves Sango in a shoujoai pairing, but she isn't paired with Kagome, even though I like the pairing. This is cause I also like the InuyashaxKagome pairing.
1. No Need For a Thief

(-Author's Notes-)

Here's another InuYasha fanfiction from me. This one's gonna be a bit different. It's a fic that involves Sango in a shoujo-ai pairing, but she isn't paired with Kagome(even though I like the pairing). This is primarily because I like the pairing of Inuyasha/Kagome. This first chapter will probably be complete Humor. Well, anyway, Here's the fic...

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for non-profit fanfiction.

Claimer: However, I do own all characters whom I created, such as Reika... and they are copyrighted.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Reika (Reika is a created character)

Genre???

Length???

Rating: PG-13

(-NO NEED FOR A THIEF, THE RACCOON-GIRL REIKA-)

"Whaaaaa!" comes Miroku's annoying voice from inside the tavern the group has been staying in.

Inuyasha and the others then see the monk run outside and begin looking around frantically.

"What's wrong Miroku?" asks Kagome, "Something missing?"

"My staff!" Miroku exclaims, upset, "Have any of you seen it?"

"Ya mean you lost it?" questions Inuyasha.

"What do you expect from someone as incompetent as Miroku?" inserts Sango.

"But I didn't lose it! I think it was stolen!"

"What do you--"

"Wait!" Inuyasha interrupts, gaining the others' attention. He sniffs the air, "I smell something."

"What is it?" Kagome asks.

"I think it's a..." Inuyasha replies, continuing to sniff the air. Then he stops, "A raccoon?" he finishes, blinking in confusion.

"A raccoon?" echoes Sango, nearly as confused as Inuyasha.

"Yep. And, It could be what stole Miroku's 'precious' staff." Inuyasha says, then takes off in a direction.

"But, How could a raccoon steal Miroku's staff?" Kagome asks, curiously as she holds her index finger to her chin and blinks twice.

"Because, It's probably a raccoon-demon." Sango says, before following Inuyasha.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippou follow also. "I still don't get it." Kagome says.

/Scene-Switch/

Inuyasha has stopped running and is sniffing the air, Tetsusaiga drawn, when the others catch up with him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asks Shippou.

The silverhaired hanyou starts looking around while continuing to sniff the air, then responds, "I... lost the scent."

The others are all shocked at this and Kagome just has to ask, "How?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha replies, "I've never tracked a raccoon before!"

"Unless you count Hachi, that is." Miroku says, "... but, I don't really think he classifies as a raccoon. More like a raccoon-dog or a badger."

"My guess would be that the scent was just a wild goose chase." Shippou inserts, from his perch atop Miroku's right shoulder as he shrugs his own shoulders.

Inuyasha walks over and picks up the kitsune by his tail, "Shippou, You know this raccoon?" he questions, gripping his other hand into a tight fist, threateningly.

"N-n-no! I don't know anything." the kitsune responds, "It's just that raccoon-demons and fox-demons have, uh, similar abilities. That's all."

"Meaning..."

"Raccoon-demons can create illusions like I can."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome exclaims, suddenly.

"What is it?"

"It's gone!" she responds, feeling around her neck and upper chest.

"What's gone, Kagome?" asks Sango.

"My jewel-shard! I was just wearing it, but now it's gone!" replies Kagome.

"What!"

"My mask is gone, too!"

"Tch." Inuyasha says, detransforming Tetsusaiga. He then attempts to sheathe it but... "Huh?" he looks down at his side, "Tetsusaiga's sheath is gone!"

Everyone starts looking around when Shippou says, "Everything's going missing!"

"Could it be that raccoon?" questions Sango, then notices something move out of the corner of her eye. While the others are still looking around, she goes off to investigate.

View from behind of a girl wearing a kunoichi-style fuku, running, as a raccoon-like gray and black striped tail swishes back-and-forth behind her (although her tail is more the length of a squirrel's --or, rather, squirrel-demon's--).

She stops running when she hears a sound behind her and turns around, revealing a black mask over her upper face except her eyes(in other words, she looks like a raccoon). She sees a large boomerang spinning towards her.

She gasps as she drops under the boomerang, covering her head with her hands. The boomerang flies over her and continues up, then starts its return-pass.

The raccoon-girl quickly draws a whip and cracks it toward the advancing boomerang. The whip wraps around the center of the boomerang, causing it to stop spinning, and the girl jerks it to one side. The boomerang is released from the whip and is deposited, lodged in the ground off to the girl's right, a short distance behind her.

"Who's there!" she demands, spinning around to come face-to-face with Sango, "Who are you?"

Sango grips her boomerang and pulls it from the ground. "My name is Sango." the taiji-ya responds.

The girl notices Sango's attire, "... y-you're a demon-slayer!" she exclaims in shock, her eyes widening.

Sango nods, "Now, Give back what you stole!" she demands, "Hiraikotsu!" she throws her boomerang again toward the girl.

The raccoon-girl jumps up and springs off the Hiraikotsu, landing behind it and closer to the taiji-ya. As the Hiraikotsu flies toward her from behind, the raccoon-girl grins at Sango and jumps backward. While basically horizontal in the air, the raccoon-girl curves her back as Hiraikotsu flies under her. She lands on her hands and brings her body over her, pushing off with her hands and finally lands in a kneel as Sango catches Hiraikotsu.

When the girl stands up and looks toward Sango again, the taiji-ya has a look of surprise on her face.

"No one has ever dodged Hiraikotsu like that before." Sango says, blinking her eyes a couple times, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" the girl responds, blinking several times. She then takes off her mask, revealing her face, "I'm Reika. And, If you'll excuse me..." she throws a small orb into the ground, near Sango's feet. The orb explodes on impact and releases a smokescreen, taking away Sango's visibility.

During the time that Sango can't see, Reika runs over to a tree and quickly climbs its trunk(like a raccoon), then scurries out onto a thick branch and looks around.

'Looks safe.' Reika says to herself, "Now!" she says, leaping off the branch.

... however, a chain wraps around her left ankle and she feels a jerk, "Oof!" the raccoon-girl is instantly jerked back to the ground with a resounding thud.

After a moment or two, Reika sits up on her knees and rubs the side of her head with her hand, "Ouch." she says, then gasps as her eyes widen slightly when the tip of a katana is pointed to her neck. She looks up to her side and sees Sango standing there holding the handle of the sword.

Reika turns her head back toward the ground and closes her eyes, "Go ahead, demon-slayer." she says, "Finish me."

"What makes you think I want to kill you?" questions Sango before sheathing her katana, "Just give back what you stole and you can go."

"I... can't give back the jewel." responds Reika, "I need it... to avenge my race."

"Your race?"

Reika nods, "My clan of raccoon-demons..." she says, "They were all killed by an evil half-demon!"

"Naraku..."

"Huh?" Reika looks up at Sango and blinks, "You know him?"

"Yes." Sango replies, looking off to one side.

Reika lowers her gaze back to the ground, "I'm the only one left." she says, "And..." she clenches her hands into tight fists and tears start to fill her eyes, "I only survived because... because I hid like a frightened child!" she sniffles twice.

"I know how you feel, Reika." Sango says, causing Reika to look back toward her, "My clan of demon-slayers also fell victim to Naraku's evil. Only myself and my younger brother, Kohaku, are still alive... and Kohaku is under Naraku's control."

"And, Your friends?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, and the monk all have their own reasons for wanting revenge against Naraku." Sango responds, "He's an enemy to humans and demons alike."

"Here..." Reika says.

"Hm?" Sango responds, looking down at the raccoon-girl's outstretched hands, "These are...?"

"The things I stole from you and your friends." Reika finishes for her, "I'm giving them back."

"... thank you." responds Sango, as she collects the items from Reika's hands.

Reika then rocks back and raises her legs, then hops up onto her feet, "Well, Let's go then!" she says, smiling.

"Huh? Where?"

"Back to your friends." Reika says, still smiling, "I'm going to apologize in-person."

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Well, What does everyone think? In case you're wondering, Reika is a raccoon-demon, but she's NOTHING like Hachi. Instead, She looks completely human, aside from her tail and claws. I'm not sure when the pairing will actually occur, but this story will probably be several chapters. Oh, btw, I'm using most elements from the American dub of InuYasha as I pretty much prefer the english voice cast (in particular: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's American voices seem to fit the characters' personalities better than the originals). 


	2. Apology Accepted

(-Author's Notes-)

Chapter 2, Here we go everyone! Btw, Thanks, K-chan! Well, I created Reika to balance Sango's personality... which is, shall we say, not a single personality. Y'see, Sango has two sides (technically, everyone does): one is the sometimes cute-acting teenage girl, the other is the strong demon-slayer that focuses on the mission. So, I had to make both of Reika's personality-types noticeable: one is the 'bubbly' one that balances the latter half of Sango's personality, the other is a demon... well, a childish demon anyway, that balances Sango's 'cute' side.

Also, I want to thank Kenshkrix and From Parts Unknown for reviewing the previous chapter. To answer From Parts Unknown's question: Actually, I like Miroku pretty good... I just can't stand the idea of Sango paired with him! (Or, really, with any male in the show for that matter). Don't worry, any who like Miroku, he will be back in a later chapter. But, I gotta build up the Reika/Sango pairing before he comes back into the mix, cause I gotta make sure to negate the possibility of the Miroku/Sango pairing (which I CAN'T stand). Okay, Here's the chapter!

(-APOLOGY ACCEPTED-)

"Hey!" Kagome says, looking toward the trees, "Sango's back! And, She's got our stuff." she runs over toward her but stops, seeing someone behind her(not to mention, mostly hidden behind a tree). "Huh?" she asks, "Who's that?"

The person walks out from behind the tree into clear view, her long fluffy raccoon-tail swishing back-and-forth behind her, "Um... hello." she says, "I'm--"

"Reika!" a young voice states.

"Huh?" Reika responds, blinking her eyes, "Shippou?" she questions, as the young kitsune runs toward her. She kneels down and holds out her right arm.

Shippou runs up Reika's arm and around to her left shoulder. Both of them giggle for a couple moments before, "Shippou, How'd you get here?" Reika asks, "I heard about the Thunder Brothers killing your father and... I thought they got you, too?"

Shippou shakes his head, "No way!" he says, confidently, "I out-foxed those two, no sweat."

"I'm glad."

"Shippou..." Inuyasha says, angrily as he walks toward the two, "So, You 'do' know her." he practically snarls at the young fox-demon.

"Well, I uh," Shippou responds, nervously, flailing his arms about, defensively, "I thought it was Reika's scent, but I didn't know for sure." "Reika's clan of raccoon-demons and my family have been allies and friends for a long, long time!"

"Why you little..." Inuyasha says, reaching for Shippou. However, Reika deflects his hand, "Huh?"

"Why don't ya stop picking on the little guy, meanie?" Reika says, wearing a comically angry expression.

"You..." Inuyasha reaches for Reika, who drops down to avoid his grip, "What?" he says, looking down.

However, Reika quickly scurries between the hanyou's legs to get behind him. Inuyasha turns as Reika runs off and scurries partway up the trunk of a tree. She turns her head back to look toward the hanyou, Shippou still sitting on her shoulder. She reaches up and pulls her right lower eyelid down, and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouts angrily, then he leaps up toward Reika, however...

"Sit boy!"

Suddenly, The beads around Inuyasha's neck begin glowing and he soon crashes straight down into the ground with a loud resounding THUD.

Inuyasha starts pushing himself up with his hands, "What did you do that for!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome responds, "You need to learn some manners. You can't just bully everybody you meet around like that."

"Wow." Reika says, as she slides down the tree-trunk, "Now, That's handy." she sits Shippou down on the ground and stands back, "Anyway," she says, clearing her throat, "I came with Sango to apologize to all of you, in person. So..." she takes a deep breath and bows to them, "I'm sorry I stole your belongings and ask for your forgiveness."

"So it 'was' you!" Inuyasha says, almost to his feet, "You little thief..."

"Sit." Kagome says. And again, Inuyasha thuds against the hard ground. "We accept your apology, Reika." she says to the raccoon-girl, "Only... Why 'did' you steal our things?"

"It's quite a long story..." Reika says, taking another deep breath, then letting it out, "Here goes..."

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Well, I hope someone is reading this here ficcy. And, If you like it(or not) then review and tell me. Okay? Anyway, Next chapter soon. Ja! 


	3. Story Told

(-Author's Notes-)

Well, The story of Reika's past will be revealed in this chapter. Also, Be prepared to meet yet another new character(well, not that new if you've read my SM fics)... Toramaru(however, some things I've changed even so). By the way, A good portion of this fic will be the building of the relationship between Sango and Reika, but I still have to stay true to the anime. Also, Once he's introduced, Toramaru will play a key role in the rest of the fic. Quotations placed like this: )))-"Hello."-((( are voice-overs of the characters talking during flashbacks.

(-STORY TOLD-)

"My story starts about... twenty years ago...", as Reika begins her story, we get a flashback to the time-period she's referring to.

)-Forest-(

)))-"For hundreds of years, my clan of raccoon-demons have lived in Tsugura forest."-(((

Two raccoon-demon children (which much resemble Shippou, one with brown hair and the other with silver hair) are running around, more-or-less playing a game of tag. A teenage-looking female is sitting on the ground with her legs pulled back under her, surrounded by small animals (i.e. squirrels, rabbits, deer and so on).

)))-"I was quite energetic." Reika says, "And, I was obsessed with being like my elder sister, Kiyoma."-(((

View of a slightly younger looking Reika, practicing with a jo staff. Trying her best to copy the movements of another female raccoon-demon nearby. The second female raccoon-demon, Kiyoma, has brown hair (like Reika) and it's fixed back in a long braid. Her eyes are sienna in color and her outfit much resembles Reika's, however, Kiyoma also has a silver shoulder-plate (armor) on her left shoulder and metal shin-guards on both legs. Kiyoma continues practicing with her staff, twirling it above her head, at each of her sides, and around each shoulder.

)))-"My sister was not only beautiful and talented at anything she did, she was also... pretty much the most skilled warrior of our clan and I wanted to be just like her. But, I was nowhere even close."-(((

Reika slips and knocks herself off-balance. She trips and, as she falls, the staff flies out of her hand and lodges in the ground several feet away. Within a few moments, Reika sits up, rubbing the side of her head, "Owww."

"Are you alright, Reika?"

Reika turns her head slightly up to see her sister, kneeling next to her, "Oh! Um... yeah, I'm fine sis!" she responds with a nod, "I just uh, kinda lost my balance, that's all."

"You're just trying too hard, sis." Kiyoma re-assures her little sister, helping the girl to her feet. The older girl hands Reika the staff back, "Here. You need to widen your stance." she adds, as she repositions her sister's legs, "Like this. See?" "Now." she continues, taking Reika's wrists in her hands, "Let me show you. Just let me guide your actions."

"Step forward with your right foot, Reika." Kiyoma instructs, using her own right foot to push her sister's forward, "Then, Thrust forward with the tip of the staff." again, Kiyoma guides Reika's movements and slowly thrusts the staff forward, "Now, Turn clockwise and swing the opposite end of the staff around as you do." Kiyoma says, guiding her sister's motions again and has her to step forward with her left foot, followed by using her left arm to swing the end of the staff around. "Then you turn completely around with your back facing the direction you're attacking." Kiyoma says, "Next, You thrust the same end backward at your right side." With Kiyoma's aid, Reika continues and thrusts the staff back as instructed by her older sister. Afterward, Kiyoma releases her sister's wrists and backs away, "Excellent! See? I told you. You just need to stay calm and do the movements slowly until you master them." she says, ruffling Reika's hair with her right hand as she smiles at her sister, "Just keep practicing and one day, you might even be better than me."

"Okay!" Reika responds, with a large smile and a nod, "I'll keep trying, sis!"

)))-"My big sister, Kiyoma." Reika says, with a melancholic tone in her voice, "She was my best friend and my only true family." "But, The clan were all like family. We all lived peacefully, without fear of anything..." she adds, "Until 'that' day..."-(((

Back to present...

"What happened, Reika?" Sango asks, fearing that she may already know the answer, "What happened that day?"

After several minutes of silence, Reika takes a deep breath and lets it out, "... Naraku's demons attacked my clan's forest." she says, "Everyone... everyone was killed! That is... except me..." her sentence ends with an even deeper tone of sadness.

"And just how did 'you' make it out alive?" questions Inuyasha, skeptically as he cocks an eyebrow.

"... like a coward, I hid." Reika responds, looking at the ground, "And, From my hiding place, I was forced to watch as everyone I cared about... everyone I loved was massacred!"

"So?" Inuyasha says, sarcastically, "You just hid under a rock and watched them all die, huh?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome states, rather displeased with the hanyou's words, "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"It's... alright." Reika says, sniffling, "Inuyasha's exactly right. That is what I did and when it was over, I walked along the ground litted with the corpses of my family and friends." "It was then..." she continues, "I vowed to kill Naraku! And so, I set out to find the Shikon no Tama, which was my only hope of standing a chance against such a demon..." "By that time, however, the jewel was already gone... Since then, I've just wandered around, living as a thief to survive and hoping to someday have a chance at revenge..." she finishes, wiping away the tears that have been filling her eyes.

After a few minutes, Reika sniffles and looks up at the evening sky, "It's getting late, I had better go." she says, then turns to leave.

"Wait." Sango says, causing Reika to stop and look back.

"Hm? What is it, Sango?" she asks, curious as to why the slayer would want her to stay.

Kagome steps in, "What Sango is trying to say is why don't you stay with us the night, at least?" she says, smiling. Knowing that, after hearing Reika's story, Sango was remembering her own loss at Naraku's hands.

Reika thinks about it for a couple moments.

"Come on, Reika." Shippou adds, latching onto Reika's leg, "Why don't you stay with us? Please?"

After another moment or so, Reika giggles and picks up Shippou. She nods, "Alright then." she says, "But, Just for tonight, though."

"Cool!" Shippou exclaims, working out of Reika's hands and running around to her shoulder again, "I've got lots of cool stuff to show you and tell you about, Reika!"

Reika giggles again, "Alright, Shippou." she says, smiling. But, Her eyes are soon diverted to the female taiji-ya with the large boomerang and, for a moment, it's like she can't see or hear anything else.

/Scene-switch/

)-Naraku's Fortress-(

"The time has come." Naraku says, then stands up.

"Time for what?" questions Kagura, off-screen as Naraku opens the shouji screen-door.

"To enlist the aide of an old 'friend', a demon who will destroy Inuyasha and those pathetic fools he travels with, Kagura." Naraku responds, stepping outside and materializing his infamous white baboon pelt before disappearing.

View switches to Kagura, who opens her fan and raises it up infront of her face, 'Hm... someone who will destroy Inuyasha?' she wonders to herself 'Maybe Sesshoumaru would like to hear about this...'

/Scene-switch/

)-Tavern-(

Kagome wakes on her futon and sits up, she looks around and notices Sango's missing. She then notices that someone's sitting outside the shouji screen-door and gets up. She walks over to the shouji door and slides it open to see Sango sitting there, looking up at the night sky, "Hey, Sango. What're you doing out here?"

"?" Sango turns her head to see Kagome standing behind her, "Kagome?" she says, then turns back to look at the night sky, "Just thinking..."

"About what?" asks Kagome, sitting down next to the other girl, "You know, You've been acting kinda strange since you met Reika."

"Well..." Sango says, lowering her gaze to the ground, "I can't explain it. There is just something about her, a mysteriousness."

"Mysteriousness?" Kagome echoes, blinking her eyes several times. She then wonders 'What could Sango be talking about?'

/Scene-switch/

)-Forest-(

"What do you want?" questions Sesshoumaru.

Kagura covers her face with her fan, "I just thought you might like to know that Naraku thinks he has someone who can defeat Inuyasha."

"What would I care what that foolish demon is scheming?" Sesshoumaru says, unconcerned.

"Nothing." Kagura responds, turning around and pulling one of the feathers out of her hair, "Just thought you should know..." she throws the feather up and starts riding off on it, "It's a tiger-demon."

'Hm... a tiger-demon?' Sesshoumaru thinks to himself 'That can mean only one... the half-demon, Toramaru. Hmph. Inuyasha will have trouble overcoming a devil hunter.'

/Scene-switch/

)-Near a Mountain-(

A man clad in reddish-gray pants and a violet gi-top, with an orange-and-black striped tail and wearing a black mask which covers the lower half of his face is punching a boulder. After a couple more hits, he stops and reaches his black-gloved right hand under his sash. He pulls out a small star-shaped shuriken and throws it to his right where Naraku, clad in his baboon-pelt, dodges it.

"Ah, I see you haven't lost your touch, Lord Toramaru." Naraku says, feigning respect.

"Hmph." Toramaru turns toward Naraku, "What is it you want, Naraku?" he questions in his average yet monotone voice.

"Forgive me, Lord Toramaru." Naraku responds, kneeling, "However, I did tell you that I would return when I discovered who killed Lady Saiko."

"What!" Toramaru responds, somewhat shocked (well, about as shocked as Sesshoumaru gets, for comparison), "Are you saying you know who killed her?"

Naraku nods, "Indeed." he replies, "I have discovered that her killer is a half-demon, one named Inuyasha."

"So, This 'Inuyasha' is the one responsible?" questions Toramaru. "Hm... Inuyasha? That name sounds... familiar to me." he says, then thinks for a few moments, "Ah yes. Is he not the son of Inu no Taishou -the great dog demon-?"

"That is correct."

"Hm... Then, He is the brother of Sesshoumaru." Toramaru says, apparently contemplateing something, "I wonder... could he be as powerful as Sesshoumaru? Hmph. It matters not. I will slay this 'Inuyasha' who killed my dearest Saiko. Where might I find him?"

"At a human tavern, not far from here actually." replies Naraku, still kneeling.

"Very well..." Toramaru says, nodding once, "Now leave, Naraku."

"As you wish, my lord." Naraku responds, then stands and turns around, grinning as he does, 'Perfect.' he says to himself.

Once Naraku's gone, Toramaru turns back to the boulder, "Saiko..." he says, gripping his right hand into a fist, "The time will soon be upon us that I shall avenge your death." he draws his fist back and throws another punch against the boulder, shattering it instantly.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Okay, Well? What do you think?(If you're reading this fic?) Okay, So anyway, I think it's going alright so far. Anyhow, Review and say something. Btw, I finally come up with an accurate origin for Toramaru and here it is: He is a dimensional drifter, he crosses from dimension to dimension in order to elude his pursuers from Oblivion. He is still a half-demon, the son of Chaos and a human woman. However, As he is a dimensional drifter and all my fics(pretty much) are based on the principle that all anime and manga coexist except in opposite dimensions, then don't be surprised if Toramaru happens to show up in any given fic of mine. Although, This particular fic is an exception and not included in the dimensional drifter storyline. This IS Toramaru's true story, the rest is merely a way to include him in a fic at any given time. 


	4. Challenge of the Devil Hunter

(-Author's Notes-) 

Well, Here we go with chapter 4. I wonder... how is this fic going to pan out. Anyway, I guess I'll find out along with all of you.

(-CHALLENGE OF THE DEVIL HUNTER-)

)-Tavern-(

"What's this scent?" questions Inuyasha, sniffing the air, "Can it be... a tiger-demon?"... "Inuyasha!" he hears a monotone voice shout from outside, then gets up and slides opens the shouji door to see a masked man clad in reddish-gray pants and a violet gi-top, and holding a katana in its scabbard, in his left hand.

"Inuyasha!" the masked man shouts again, "Show yourself! Or, Be you a coward?"

"What d'you want!" demands Inuyasha, gripping the handle of Tetsusaiga.

The man turns to the silverhaired hanyou and sniffs the air, "You are... Inuyasha, are you not?" he questions.

"What of it?"

"My name is Toramaru." the man states, his voice remaining monotone and apparently emotionless, "And, I am here to challenge you, Inuyasha."

"Fine!" Inuyasha responds, drawing and transforming Tetsusaiga.

"No, Not here." Toramaru says, holding up his right hand with the palm toward Inuyasha. "There are innocents that may get injured." he adds, turning away from Inuyasha, "Come. Follow me." he dashes off toward the nearby woods.

"Tch!" Inuyasha mumbles before following after Toramaru... Unbenknownst to either, Kagome overheard and also follows, her bow and arrows in-hand.

)-Woods/Clearing-(

When Inuyasha reaches the clearing in the forest, he sees Toramaru leaned against a tree with his head leaned forward and his arms folded, still holding his katana in its scabbard in his left hand. He opens his eyes and shifts his gaze toward Inuyasha, then unfolds his arms and stands up from his leaning position. Toramaru walks forward, Inuyasha still to his left side, "Hmph. Who would have thought that the younger son of Inu no Taishou was the one responsible?" he questions, as he looks up toward the sky.

Inuyasha again grips the handle of Tetsusaiga, "Tell me! Why d'you wanna pick a fight with me!" he demands.

"Silence!" Toramaru states, turning to face the silverhaired hanyou, "I am here to avenge the death of Saiko, whom you killed!" he leaps into the air, "Tsume Zan!" he shouts as he swings his right arm in a left-to-right sweeping motion, releasing a claw attack similar to Inuyasha's. (btw, 'Tsume Zan' translates to 'Claw Cutter').

Inuyasha leaps back to avoid the attack and draws Tetsusaiga as Toramaru lands. The silverhaired hanyou leaps toward Toramaru and slashes with the Tetsusaiga, which Toramaru evades as if Inuyasha is moving in slow-motion. Inuyasha then attempts a right-to-left horizontal swing which is blocked by Toramaru's katana, still in its scabbard.

Inuyasha attempts another overhead swing but, again, Toramaru blocks with his sheathed katana. However, Inuyasha begins overpowering him(well, Inuyasha is using two hands while Toramaru is using only his left). Toramaru, however, steps his right foot to the right and follows with his left, turning his wrist to allow Inuyasha's own momentum to force the Tetsusaiga into the ground.

Inuyasha then goes into his typical 'wild-swing' style, Toramaru avoiding every attack... almost as if he's moving in slow motion, "So much wasted movement, Inuyasha." he says, "You should gauge your moves more carefully." After a couple more failed attacks, Toramaru notices an opening and uses a right backhand to send Inuyasha back several feet.

'What's the deal!' Inuyasha questions himself, practically snarling, 'His movements are completely in-sync at all times. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion, but he avoided all of my attacks. It's like he knows what move he's gonna make four moves before he uses it... it even seems he knows what moves I'm gonna make before I do...'

"Inuyasha." Toramaru says, refolding his arms, "Your strength and speed are excellent, I grant you that. But you are too impetuous."

"What!"

"You must consider the entire situation... the environment, as well as the capacities of both yourself and your enemy." Toramaru continues, "... attacking without forethought is merely a 'barbaric' act - not a brave one."

"Grrr! I'll show you barbaric!" Inuyasha states, drawing up the Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!"

"Hmph." Toramaru leaps high into the air to avoid the attack, but then hears...

"Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!"

Toramaru's eyes widen ever-so-slightly as the claw attack closes in on him and just as it appears to connect, Toramaru vanishes in a swirl of leaves and reappears on the ground in a kneeling position. His right knee and hand are on the ground and he's holding his katana out behind him.

Toramaru stands up, "Too slow, Inuyasha." he says, but then, "?" he shifts his eyes down to the right side of his face as a knick in his mask becomes evident and brushes his right thumb across his face next to his right eye, above the knick in his mask, which reveals a cut there, "Hm..." he lowers his head and closes his eyes momentarily, before raising it and reopening his eyes, "Very well." he says, nodding once, "I suppose I have underestimated you." he grips the handle of his katana, "Let us begin again." he adds, "And, this time..." he draws his katana, transforming it as he does, and discards the scabbard, "I will take you seriously..."

(If any of you have read my SM Rei/Usagi story 'Unconditional Love', then you know what Toramaru's transformed sword looks like. If not, e-mail me and I'll send you a picture that I drew of it)

"Now Inuyasha." Toramaru says, bringing his sword to his right side and gripping the handle with his left hand. The blade is pointed behind Toramaru and he steps forward with his left foot, "Prepare to feel the ferocity of Zanmato!" he tightens his grip on the sword's handle and a fiery aura enshrouds its blade. ('Zanmato' means 'Cutting Demon Sword' or 'Demon Cutting Sword').

Toramaru swings the Zanmato in an upward right-to-left diagonal swing as he begins a step forward with his right foot, he brings the Zanmato around himself in a circle and swings it in a downward right-to-left diagonal slash, "Hijin Kage Zan!" he shouts as he finishes the swing and his forward step. A fiery flash of energy flies from the blade of the Zanmato(looks like a fiery version of the Kaze no Kizu or Wind Scar). The attack flies across the clearing and hits the side of a mountain, which unbeknownst to anyone, Kagome just happens to be on top of... (ya know, I find it amazing how she always seems to get in such places, don't you?)

Toramaru stands up and releases the handle of Zanmato with his left hand, "I am impressed, Inuyasha." he says, without turning around, "I did not think you could evade the Hijin Kage Zan." ('Hijin Kage Zan' translates to 'Burning Shadow Cutter').

"Tch! It wasn't that tough, really." Inuyasha says, confidently with a smirk.

"If that is so, why is there a quiver in your voice?" Toramaru questions, turning to Inuyasha whilehis reddish-gray eyes remainingempty -or, emotionless-as they havesince the fight started.

"Grr... huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly, 'Kagome?' he wonders to himself, seeing the girl on top of the mountain that was hit by Toramaru's attack, 'What's she doin' here? Huh?' he notices the ground give-way under the girl.

"Now, I'll finish you." Toramaru states, as he advances toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumps back to avoid Toramaru's attack and throws the Tetsusaiga, which flies right past Toramaru. "Hmph." Toramaru says, "What did you hope to do with that? Huh?" then he hears a girl's voice scream and turns to see Kagome falling.

He sees the Tetsusaiga lodge into the side of the cliff to give Kagome something to grab onto, which she manages to do. Toramaru turns his gaze back to Inuyasha, 'Did he just give up his weapon, and perhaps his only chance of survival, to save that human girl...?' he wonders to himself, then narrows his gaze, 'The look in his eyes... he did.' he looks back toward Kagome.

"Hmph." Toramaru states, closing his reddish-gray eyes and holding out his left hand to recall Zanmato's scabbard to him. He catches the scabbard in his left hand and spins Zanmato in his right hand into a reverse grip, then sheathes the sword, "Forgive me, Inuyasha." he says, spinning around toward the woods, "I have made a terrible mistake. Saraba..." he starts walking off and vanishes slowly as he does. ('Saraba' is Japanese for 'Farewell').

"Huh? That was weird..." Inuyasha says, blinking his golden eyes twice, "What's up with that guy?"

"INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome's voice rings in the hanyou's sensitive dog-like ears, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: If you have any questions, ask in a review or send them to me via e-mail... though it may take some time for me to reply... --; Sorry. In a-anycase, What do you think, huh? Okay, So maybe that ending line of Kagome's wasn't exactly in-character for her but, it was comical, right? Well, Tune in next time, okay?


	5. Reika's Feelings

(-Author's Notes-) 

Here I am with Chapter 5. I know what you're thinking: "Where're Sango and Reika?", right? Well, That's what this chapter's about, what was happening with them after Inuyasha had left.

(-REIKA'S FEELINGS-)

)-Tavern-(

Sango's lying on a futon, sleeping, when the door slides open and then closed. View shows the ceiling, where Reika is clinging with her back against it. Reika looks at the sleeping taiji-ya for a few moments, to make sure the girl is indeed sleeping.

Once assured that Sango is asleep, Reika scurries down a wall and across the floor to beside the taiji-ya's futon. She sits up on her knees and starts watching Sango's sleeping face. As Reika watches the girl sleep, she tilts her head to one side, 'What is it about you, Sango?' she asks in her mind 'Why am I drawn to you the way I am?'

Reika brushes Sango's bangs from the girl's face, however, she notices the taiji-ya start waking up.

A second later, Sango's eyes open fully and she sits up, then looks toward the partially open door, "... Reika?"

The view changes to show the roof, where Reika is sitting and looking up at the sky. "Sango..." she says, blinking her eyes twice, "... what is this feeling I have toward you?"

Reika then notices Sango exit the tavern and look around. The raccoon-girl jumps down from the roof and lands beside Sango on all fours.

"What's up, Sango?" Reika asks, "Looking for something?"

Sango turns to the girl and replies, "Just wondering where Kagome went, that's all."

Reika looks away from the taiji-ya, "You and her are... really close, huh?"

Sango wonders for a moment what's with Reika, then looks toward the nearby forest, "Yes, You can say that." she responds, "She's almost like a sister to me... No. In fact, she has become a sister to me."

"Huh?"

"That's the way we see each other."

Reika thinks for a moment, "I think I get it." she says. She looks away for a few minutes, then turns back to Sango, "So, um, Do you think I could call you... Sango-chan?" she asks.

The question surprises Sango slightly, causing her to blink a couple of times, "Well, Sure." she responds, "If you want to."

Reika smiles, broadly, and then notices Inuyasha and Kagome walking out of the forest toward the tavern, "Look! They're back."

Sango and Reika walk over to meet them, "What happened, Inuyasha?" asks Reika.

"..." Inuyasha doesn't respond, as he walks by the two girls and goes into the tavern.

"What's wrong with him?" questions Sango, then turns to Kagome, "Did he lose to that Toramaru?"

"Not exactly." Kagome replies, "Here's what happened..." ... ... ...

"So, He just... left?" asks Sango. Then she says, "I've never heard of a warrior challenging someone and then just walking away."

"He must have no longer wished to fight Inuyasha." Reika says, "If he was a tiger-demon, like Kagome says, then he doesn't have 'warrior's pride'." "Tigers are hunters." she adds, "And, A hunter doesn't hunt without a reason."

"Whatever reason." Kagome says, gaining Reika's and Sango's attention, "I have a strong feeling we'll be meeting him again."

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Well, I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter. And, I'll bet you're all wondering what on Earth happened to Miroku, huh? Weeeeell, He just... kinda disappeared. However, He is going to return later, so just be patient. Besides, I have to build up the Sango/Reika pairing before he's re-introduced, right? A-anyway, Sorry this chapter is so short,the next chapter will involve a Sango/Reika moment and the group may gain an additional ally. See ya then. Ja.


	6. A New Ally, Meeting with the Shadow

(-Author's Notes-) 

Hello those of you who've returned for the sixth chapter of this here fic. Let's get started.

(-A NEW ALLY, MEETING WITH THE SHADOW-)

)-Hotspring-(

Sango and Reika are bathing in the hotspring, while Kagome sits at the 'campsite' with Inuyasha and Shippou. Laughter from the hotspring catches the others' attention.

"I wonder what they find so funny?" wonders Inuyasha aloud, somewhat disgruntled.

"Oh, Come on Inuyasha." Kagome says, "I'm glad to see her so happy."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, sorta surprised, "Wasn't it your idea to rest near a hotspring? So, Why aren't you over there with them?"

"Oh... um, I just thought I'd give them a chance to become friends, that's all."

In the water... Sango and Reika are still laughing lightly, "... and I ended up landing on my behind." Reika finishes(apparently, she's been telling a story).

"You sound like the two of you got along very well?"

"Yeah..." Reika responds with a sigh, then looks over at the taiji-ya, "But, Not like you and your little brother."

"You're right, Reika." Sango says, looking up to the sky, "Kohaku and I were always very close..."

"Yes, There's not much that's more important than family, Sango-chan..." Reika says, still looking at Sango, "Unless you're lucky enough to find that 'certain' someone."

Sango then turns to Reika, causing the raccoon-girl to quickly look down to the water... to hide a light blush that's creeped up onto her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Reika?" asks Sango.

"Um, N-n-nothing." Reika responds, then clears her throat, "I mean, Nothing." she manages to conceal her blush and then turns to Sango, "Well, I don't wanna turn into a raisin so, whaddya say that we get dressed and head back to the others, huh?" she suggests.

Sango nods in agreement, "I think you're right, we should get back." she says and the two get out of the water, then begin drying off.

Later, near a bridge over a deep crevice... After looking to either direction, Sango says, "This looks like the only way across."

The group starts toward the bridge, however, "Wait!" Inuyasha states suddenly, gripping the handle of Tetsusaiga, "Someone else is here!"

Everyone starts looking around, "Inuyasha's right!" Reika says, sniffing the air once, "I can tell there's someone close, because I can smell 'im."

"But, Where?" asks Sango.

They all look toward the bridge and nothing's there, then a cherry blossom blows across and thenthere's someone standing at the bridge, facing toward the group.

"Toramaru!" states Inuyasha angrily.

Toramaru reaches up with his right hand and pulls down his mask, revealing a black stripe on either side of his face underneath his eyes, "Thus, We meet again, Inuyasha." he responds, then bows, "I am here because I wrongly accused you of killing Saiko and thus, I have dishonored myself." he raises his katana, still in its scabbard, and lodges it in the ground beside him. He then sits on his knees, in traditional Japanese style, and places his hands on his knees, "If you desire recompense, then I offer my head..." he lowers his head somewhat.

"Okay." Inuyasha responds, drawing the Tetsusaiga, "But, I have one question for you, first." "Who sent you after me?" he asks, pointing the tip of Tetsusaiga at Toramaru.

"An old acquaintence..." Toramaru replies in monotone, simply, "A malicious hanyou named... Naraku."

"I should have known..." Inuyasha says, lowering Tetsusaigaas he walks over to Toramaru.

However, Instead of beheading Toramaru, Inuyasha lodges Tetsusaiga in the ground and uses his left hand to pull him to his feet. Inuyasha draws his right fist back and punches Toramaru, sending him flying back to land hard on the ground, 'skidding' to a stop and tearing up the ground around him.

Toramaru pushes himself up to a sitting position and shakes his head, then brushes his left hand over the place where Inuyasha punched him. "..." the shinobi remains silent.

"You're a fool, Toramaru!" Inuyasha states, "You didn't dishonor yourself by believing Naraku!"

"He's right." Kagome adds, "All of us, here, have fallen victim to Naraku's evil, even Inuyasha."

"What do you propose I do?" Toramaru asks, crossing his legs under himself and placing his hands on his knees, "I lost my clan and village before I even knew I was a hanyou. Then, Many years after I opted to disappear from this world's memory... I met 'her'."

"You mean... Saiko?"

Toramaru nods, then continues, "Then she was killed and I have been able to think of nothing aside from avenging her death since."

"You can still have your revenge..." Inuyasha says over his shoulder, as his back is now toward Toramaru.

"That's it." Kagome agrees, holding up her right index finger as if a light-bulb lit-up above her head. She then turns back to Toramaru and claps her hands together, "Why don't you join us, Toramaru? Help us stop Naraku and prevent him from doing to anyone else, what he's done to us."

"Besides." Inuyasha adds, with his back still toward Toramaru's direction, "It was probably Naraku that killed the girl, anyway!"

"Perhaps..." Toramaru says, standing up and walking past Kagome, to retrieve his katana from the ground, "The least I can say is that we agree on one thing... Naraku must be stopped, no matter the cost." "And, If joining you all will insure that happens..." he adds, drawing his katana from its scabbard and holding it vertically infront of himself, "Then my sword, and my life, are at your service."

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Sorry this chapter is sooo short, the next is also short... But, They will get longer, I promise! So, anyway, Two of my OCs(Original Characters) have joined the group. Anyway, Look forward to more chapters.


	7. Sai and Zen

(-Author's Notes-) 

Chapter 7, here! Okay, Now to get started with the next installment of this thing. Btw, A fair warning that this is a very short chapter and also that it may take awhile to for me to post the chapters of this fic, because I have several fics in-progress right now that I'm working on simultaneously and it takes some time and effort to make sure they all come out good (not to mention, keeping the storylines seperate). However, I already have several more chapters of this fic already finished, but itmay takea bit of time between posting each one, so just be patient, please. Anyway, Read on...

(-SAI AND ZEN-)

)-Edo Village/Kaede's Hut-(

"So, Ye are a half-demon as well, eh Toramaru?" asks Kaede, as Toramaru sips his tea(he's not wearing his mask).

Toramaru sits his teacup down and nods, "Yes." he responds in his monotone voice, "The only perceptible proof, other than my fangs, is this..." he unties his sash and uncurls his tail from around his waist.

"A... striped tail?" Kaede says, almost shocked, "Hm... Then, ye must be half tiger-demon."

Toramaru nods again and lays his tail against the floor behind him, "I am unsure of many facts of my being a hanyou..." he says, before pausing to take a sip of his tea, "However, I was... born as a member of the Gouma shinobi-ryu and raised as a ninja."

"The Gouma shinobi-ryu..." Sango repeats, gaining the others' attention. She turns to Toramaru, "You were raised in that clan of devil-hunters?"

"Yes." Toramaru responds, "Being a taiji-ya, I expected you may have heard of them." Just as he is about to continue, a foot steps on his tail... causing him to leap up and claw onto the ceiling.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome states, standing up abruptly, "That was completely uncalled for!"

Inuyasha stops yawning, "Huh?" he responds, "What'd I do?"

"SIT!"

THUD! Inuyasha slams into the floor rather hard and Toramaru drops back down from the ceiling, then recurls his tail around his waist.

"Well, If I am to be travelling with you all..." Toramaru says, "Then, I shall have to be more cautious about where I lay my tail, when Inuyasha is around."

Kagome and the others laugh somewhat at the remark, the fact of Toramaru's monotone and ever-serious voice making it all the funnier to them. Inuyasha is still confused about what happened.

)-Forest Clearing-(

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others are gathered in the clear area of a forest.

"So, Why did you drag us out here?" questions Inuyasha, yawning.

Toramaru turns toward the silverhaired hanyou and replies, "It is time to begin your training, Inuyasha."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"You are a powerful hanyou, Inuyasha." Toramaru says, "However, You still fight like a whelp."

Kagome and the others watch as Toramaru and Inuyasha prepare to begin sparring. However...

"You gotta be insane to think you can defeat Toramaru-sama!" a young female voice says.

"Totally!" another voice agrees, also a young female's, "No one can defeat Toramaru-sama!"

Suddenly, Two small shadows flash across the screen, "Who's there!" demands Inuyasha.

"Just me!" the first voice states, as a young girl with a turtle's shell covering her entire torso lands infront of Toramaru, "Turtle-girl, Sai!" she holds her hands straight up.

"And, Me!" the second voice adds, as another young girl with rabbit ears on top of her head lands upside-down with her hands on Sai's, "Bunny-girl, Zen!" Obviously, The two girls are young demons, much like Shippou.

Toramaru, closing his eyes,shakes his head somewhatand sweatdrops...

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Waitaminute!... 1, 2, 3, 4... Okay, Sooo there're 4 characters to make up for Miroku's absence... whatever happened to him. Anyway, Hope you all tune in next episo-I mean, chapter. This one, by the way, was devoted to pure comedy(Just like certain episodes of the show). Oh, I know this one was even shorter than the previous one but,it was mainly just to introduce Sai and Zen. Tune innext time!P.S - No, Shippou isn't gone from this fic and he'll make another appearance, probably in the next chapter.


	8. Legendary Strength, The Rei Ken

(-Author's Notes-) 

Okay, This chapter will tell about Sai and Zen, as well as involving Inuyasha's sword-skill training... That's right, Toramaru is going to teach Inuyasha how to wield the Tetsusaiga. Well, Let's get going!

(-LEGENDARY STRENGTH, THE REI KEN-)

As Toramaru and Inuyasha can be seen in the background, sparring... well, basically, Inuyasha wildly swinging Tetsusaiga and Toramaru evading each advance. Meanwhile: Kagome, Sango, Reika, Shippou, Sai and Zen are sitting on a picnic-blanket that Kagome has laid out.

"So, How did you two become Toramaru's vassals?" questions Shippou, taking a bite of one of the snacks Kagome brought from her time.

"Well..." Sai responds, pausing in the process of eating her own snack that Kagome gave her, "We had the stupid idea of trying to steal from Toramaru-sama's cabin... well, we 'were' only stealing food."

"... yeah. Fortunately for us, Saiko-sama stopped him before we met our untimely 'end'." Zen adds, swallowing the last bit of her snack, "And... thanks to her, Toramaru-sama allowed us to become his vassals."

"... what was she like?" Kagome asks, "Toramaru doesn't talk about her."

"Lady Saiko was very kind." Zen says, then starts eating again.

"Yes! She also was: beautiful, smart, and strong!" adds Sai, then slurps up the remainder of her cup of instant ramen.

After a few minutes, Kagome ventures another question, "How... did she die?"

Both Sai and Zen look down at the ground, their expressions sad as they set their food down on the blanket, "Um... It was our fault... Toramaru left the cabin to inspect someone who showed up suspiciously in another area of the forest and we were supposed to protect Lady Saiko." Zen explains.

"While he was gone, a strange mist descended on the area of the cabin and we were attacked by a demon who moved easily through it...but, the pain and paralysiswe were caused by itwas indescribable!" Sai adds, "... there was nothing we could do... even Saiko-sama succumbed to the poisionous miasma..." "We were unable to do anything but watch as she was killed because we couldn't move, due to the effects of the miasma." she finishes, "But, It had dissipated by the time Toramaru-sama returned..."

Shippou notices how sad the two are, "C'mon! Cheer up!" he says, "What do you say, we go play some!" he smiles, assuringly.

After a moment or so, they both agree and the three child-youkai go off to play.

Kagome brings her hand up to her chin in thought, 'Miasma?' she thinks to herself, 'Could Inuyasha have been right, and it was Naraku that killed Saiko...?'

Reika looks down at the ground, 'That makes twice I've heard of a human and a demon -or, half-demon- being in a relationship... where the human was killed...' she says to herself, in her own mind. She glances over to Sango, who's talking with Kagome and then back down at the ground, 'I... I just can't tell Sango-chan... I'm not even completely sure how I feel, and I don't want to endanger her further...'

Sparring...

Toramaru evades two slashes by Inuyasha, then uses his left hand to block another swipe with his still sheathed katana. Inuyasha attempts an overhead downward slash which Toramaru back-dashes out of the way of, allowing the Tetsusaiga's blade to cut into the ground.

"Hmph." Toramaru states, "Your attack speed is still lagging, Inuyasha. ... what?" Toramaru is surprised as he is hit from below by an energy-spike sent out from the Tetsusaiga's blade through the ground. The energy-spike sends Toramaru backwards, however, Inuyasha jerks the Tetsusaiga from the ground and leaps toward him to attack again.

Toramaru hits the ground on his back as Inuyasha begins his second attack. But, As the Tetsusaiga's blade nears him, Toramaru quickly draws his katana to block it. Toramaru's Zanmato transforms against the Tetsusaiga and Toramaru is able to stave off the attack. Toramaru brings up his legs to thrust his feet against Inuyasha's abdomen, then uses his legs to throw Inuyasha over him. Inuyasha turns in the air and lands in a kneel, facing Toramaru, as Toramaru flips to his feet then turns to face Inuyasha.

Toramaru's breathing a bit heavily, "Well, Inuyasha..." he says, still monotone, "I must say... you are, by far, the quickest study I have ever known." he re-sheathes the Zanmato, "However, There is more to skill than mere knowledge... or strength." he explains, "Next..." he places the sheathed Zanmato under his sash, then pulls his right hand up infront of himself with just the index and middle fingers extended upward with the index finger nearer to himself, "Let us test your other capabilities..." Slowly, Multiple images of Toramaru begin spreading out from either of his sides that soon completely encircle Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks around at the multiple Toramaru's surrounding him, unsure which -if any- is the real thing.

"Inuyasha..." Toramaru's voice says, "How good is the hearing of the half-demon son of Inu no Taishou?"

"Huh?"

"This test is simple..." Toramaru says, "Only one image is me... you must find me before I strike, but the only difference in myself and my kage-bunshin -or, shadow-copies- is... one sound..." Suddenly, All the images of Toramaru dash in to attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closes his eyes momentarily as his dog-like ears twitch slightly... then, suddenly, Inuyasha's golden eyes snap open, "There!" he states, raising the Tetsusaiga as if he is going to strike at the Toramaru approaching from straight ahead. However, at the last moment, he spins and slashes horizontally at the Toramaru directly behind him.

"Hm?" Toramaru vocalizes, leaping straight up and springing off the Tetsusaiga's blade in a mid-air backward somersault to land on his feet a safe distance away. The others, the kage-bunshin, begin disappearing and Toramaru nods to Inuyasha, "Very good." he says, "Next, Let us test how strong your sense of smell is..." he slowly steps back, vanishing from view. "Now, Inuyasha..." Toramaru's voice says, "The only way you can find me and stop me from striking you is by my scent... it is, in effect, the only part of me that has not disappeared..." his voice fades out.

Inuyasha slowly turns around in a circle, sniffing the air... until he stops, then leaps to his right side and performs an overhead downward swing infront of himself... causing Toramaru to appear in time to catch the Tetsusaiga's blade between his hands, mere inches from his face. Toramaru, quickly, forces the Tetsusaiga to his own right side as he swiftly spins, releasing Tetsusaiga's blade, and kicks Inuyasha back two to three feet with a right roundhouse thrust-kick to his abdomen.

"Excellent..." Toramaru says, pulling his sheathed Zanmato from his sash in his left hand. He grips the handle of Zanmato with his right hand and draws it from the scabbard, transforming it in the process, then discards the scabbard, "Now, I shall test the power of the Kaze no Kizu -or, Wind Scar-."

"It's your funeral!" Inuyasha responds with a smirk, as he sees the spot where his youki collides with Toramaru's. Inuyasha brings back the Tetsusaiga, "Alright!" he says, as he begins his overhead swing, "Wind Scar!"

'... that's the moment!' Toramaru states in his mind, then brings the Zanmato around, "Hijin Kage Zan!" he shouts, as he swings his sword in horizontal left-to-right slashing motion.

The incredibly powerful attacks cancel one another out, however... in the resounding shockwave that's released, both the Tetsusaiga and Zanmato pulse with energy before the Zanmato is sent flying from Toramaru's right hand and lodges in the ground several feet behind him. Toramaru glances back to where the Zanmato is lodged, then switches his gaze to his open right hand. Inuyasha quickly takes the initiative and runs in to swing at Toramaru again, however, Toramaru closes his eyes as the silverhaired hanyou nears him, then lowers his right hand and turns his head toward Inuyasha... though his eyes remain closed. Just as Inuyasha comes down with the blade of Tetsusaiga, Toramaru's eyes snap open and in one swift movement, he kicks the base of the Tetsusaiga's handle as he performs a backward somersault. The movement knocks the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands and Toramaru's second foot hits Inuyasha, knocking the silverhaired hanyou back. Toramaru lands on his feet almost in slow motion and holds his right hand up to catch the Tetsusaiga by the handle.

The Tetsusaiga remains transformed as Toramaru lowers it to where it is infront of his face and scans over the sword with his reddish-gray eyes. Toramaru closes his eyes and half-grins, "... it is quite impressive that this fang could match Zanmato... and even force the blade from my hand..." he says to Inuyasha, opening his eyes as he points the tip of Tetsusaiga's blade toward Inuyasha, "Holding it, I feel as though I could easily use the Kaze no Kizu..." he continues, "However, I also feel that I would be unable to unleash the full power of this fang..." he nods once, "Very well..." he pitches the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, who catches it.

Toramaru holds his right hand out behind him and recalls the Zanmato to himself, catching the handle, "Now, Inuyasha..." he says, gripping the handle in both hands and holding pointed out behind him at his right side, "Come at me with your full power..." the blade of Zanmato is engulfed in flames, "Do not give any less than your best, Inuyasha... for, I shall give nothing less either." he dashes toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha clicks his tongue and dashes to meet Toramaru, there's a bright flash when they near one another and then they are shown standing several feet from one another with their backs facing the other's direction. Inuyasha quickly drops to one knee with the tip of Tetsusaiga against the ground, the sword quickly detransforms as the silverhaired hanyou breathes heavily.

Toramaru glances back over his shoulder at Inuyasha, '... excellent.' he says to himself, then he too drops to one knee and places the tip of Zanmato against the ground, his breathing heavy also, "... you truly are... the brother of Sesshoumaru..." he says back to Inuyasha, causing the silver haired hanyou to gasp slightly in surprise, "Your power has not yet reached its full potential..." Tormaru forces himself to his feet, as does Inuyasha, and they turn to face one another, "... your training is finished, Inuyasha..." he says, "There is but one more thing I wish to give you..." he turns his head to his left toward a nearby mountain and spreads his stance, stepping back with his right foot and brings the Zanmato up horizontally infront of his chest in his right hand, he reaches his left arm outward to his left and curls two of his fingers into his palm, leaving his index and middle fingers extended as well as his thumb... "... The Rei Ken -or, Spirit Blade-." he says, "To use it, you must focus your mind on what is most important to you... the one thing you wish to protect above all else... then, pour your heart and soul into your blade and... attack." he thrusts the Zanmato's blade forward to his left (the direction his head is facing), then brings it around himself, gripping the handle in his left hand as well and brings it down in a diagonal right-to-left swing... nothing is seen to happen. A light breeze blows through, rustling the grass and blowing a few stay hairs across Toramaru's face, before he drops to one knee and allows the Zanmato's blade to rest against the ground, breathing even more heavily than before.

"Tch." Inuyasha says, irritatedly, "What was that supposed to do?"

"..." Toramaru is silent inresponse, however, henods his headtoward the mountain.

Inuyasha turns his gaze to look at the mountain... or rather, where the mountain was, "Wh-what the hell!" he says, shocked.

Toramaru forces himself to his feet again, then turns and quickly swings at Inuyasha with the Zanmato, "Now..." he states, "I give this power to you, Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha is taken slightly by surprise, but raises the Tetsusaiga to deadlock Toramaru's Zanmato. Sparks of energy fly from the two transformed blades and the Tetsusaiga pulses twice.

After Tetsusaiga has pulsed twice, Toramaru backs down and ends the deadlock, "As long as you are certain in your mind, heart, and soul of what you wish to protect, the Rei Ken will destroy any obstacle without harming that which is important to you." he explains, then recalls the Zanmato's scabbard to his left hand. He detransforms the Zanmato and sheathes it, "Be forewarned, though, Inuyasha..." he warns, "If there exists even the slightest doubt in you, anywhere... the Rei Ken shall destroy the one you wish to protect as well as shredding your own soul..." he turns and begins walking away from Inuyasha, "I pray you never find yourself in need of using it..." he says.

Inuyasha holds up the Tetsusaiga and examines it... as it is now imbued with the power of the Rei Ken, then he looks back to the direction Toramaru left in and sheathes the Tetsusaiga, "... tch!" he says, "Whatever."

)-Nearby Spring-(

Toramaru is sitting on a large stone boulder near the water with his hands against his knees and his eyes closed in meditation. Then, his pointy ears twitch slightly at an almost silent snapping twig and his left eyebrow follows suit, his eyes open slightly and he raises his head, "... what is it?" he questions.

Behind Toramaru, Reika drops down on all fours, then leaps up onto a hanging tree-branch near, slightly above, Toramaru, "Um..." she says, "I, uh, had a question I wanted to ask you..."

"Which is...?" asks Toramaru, still looking straight infront of himself.

"... is it... wrong for a demon to fall in love with a human?" Reika ventures, looking at the calm spring-water, "Is there... something wrong with that?"

"No." Toramaru responds with a slight shake of his head, "I do not think it is."

Reika hangs down from the branch upside-down by her legs, "So, Why is it... the only relationships I've heard of between demons and humans, have ended in such tragic ways?" she asks, swinging slightly.

"Hmm..." Toramaru responds, closing his reddish-gray eyes and bowing his head slightly, "I do not know..."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask such a question?" Toramaru queries, opening his eyes to look up at Reika and raising one eyebrow slightly, "Have you... fallen in love with a human?"

Reika instantly turns a bright red and swings back up to sit on the tree-branch, "Um... I-I... uh, well, kinda... I th-think..." she shakily responds, "I-I'm n-not really s-sure..."

"I see..." Toramaru says, then looks down at the water of the spring, "... however, there seems to be further conflict for you... why is that?"

"Well... ah, um, i-is it wrong for a f-female demon to fall in love with a... a female human?" Reika questions, nervously.

"..." Toramaru is silent for a moment, then responds, "... that female taiji-ya... Sango, correct?"

Reika's blush deepens and, in a poof of smoke, leaves a small clay statue where she was... that soon tips and falls toward Toramaru's head. Toramaru slowly holds his right hand up above his head to catch the statue, which instantly shrinks back into a tiny clay doll as he lowers it infront of himself. He then draws it back to his right and pitches it toward the water, causing Reika to appear as she leaps back out of the shallow water onto the the stoney bank. The clay doll hits the water, causing ripples to spread out in all directions.

"... okay, you got me figured out..." Reika says, lowering her head, "So, You think there's something wrong with my heart?"

"Hm..." Toramaru slowly stands up and turns away from Reika's direction, "I do not believe a heart is ever wrong..." he says, "Sometimes confused, perhaps, but never wrong..." he takes a few steps away, "Let us just say thatyour heart beats differently than others..." he adds, "... but, perhaps, Sango's heart may beat to the same rhythm as your own..." he continues walking away.

"... may beat to the same rhythm, huh?" Reika echoes to herself.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Okay, First: in case you're wondering (or, if you missed it when I said so in the first chapter's ramblings), I kinda prefer the American voice-actors for the InuYasha cast because I just think the voices better suit the characters... especially Inuyasha's (Richard Cox) and Sesshoumaru's (David Kaye). So, That's why I'm using the English names for the attacks, save for Toramaru(my created character). It's also why I've been adding in quick translations for the Japanese attacks and phrases. Also, If you're curious, Toramaru tends to be philisophical when he talks. Okay, Tune in next time if you so choose. Gotta go, Ja!


	9. Return of the Lecherous Monk

(-Author's Notes-) 

Okay, Well... time for some humor, then. In this chapter, Miroku will be re-introduced and it'll be revealed where he's been. Ooookay! Here comes the next chapter...

(-RETURN OF THE LECHEROUS MONK-)

)-? Village/Tavern Entrance-(

Inuyasha and the rest of the group, excluding Toramaru, are at the entrance to the town's tavern when suddenly the door slams shut in their faces. Kagome, Sango, Reika, and Shippou(who's sitting on Reika's shoulder) all drop their heads forward with a heavy sigh, Inuyasha is standing a bit behind them with his back toward the tavern and he has his hands in the sleeves of his haori opposite their own(right hand in left sleeve, left hand in right sleeve)... his left ear twitches once.

"Awww, Man!" Shippou says from Reika's shoulder, "That's the fourth tavern in a week that's turned us down."

"Yeah..." Kagome agrees, "If I ever thought having Miroku around was a good thing, it'd have to be when looking for a place to stay."

"Miroku?" questions Reika, blinking her demonic eyes twice, "Wasn't he that monk that was travelling with you guys before?"

"Mm-hm." responds Kagome with a slight nod, "He used to trick the tavern owners into letting us stay in return for his enchanted sutras that were supposed to protect the taverns from the, and I quote, 'Ominous dark cloud looming overhead'."

"Yes." Sango says, "I hate to admit it, but that was one of the monk's only positive traits." she gasps suddenly, as she freezes up when a hand is cupped onto her behind.

Then, before anyone has noticed anything, Reika suddenly cracks the lecher over the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu, "Hands off, buster!" she states, setting one end of the Hiraikotsu against the ground and causing everyone else to look behind Sango to see a familiar someone, rubbing the top of his head with his right hand where Reika cracked him with Sango's boomerang and holding a very familiar staff in his left hand.

"Miroku?" the line comes out simultaneously between Kagome and Shippou.

"... ouch." Miroku voices, raising his head up, "That smarts." he then greets Kagome and Shippou.

"What the heck are you doing here, Miroku?" questions Inuyasha, covering his surprise at the monk's appearance with a masque of anger as Sango looks like she's about ready to explode... or erupt (read: Volcano).

"Well..." Miroku responds, "I was passing by and saw you guys standing here. So, I decided to walk over and say hello."

"Funny way you have of greeting someone!" Sango says, looking back over her left shoulder at the perverted monk with fires flaring in her eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Miroku says, as Sango quickly gets the Hiraikotsu back from Reika and spins toward the monk.

"Haaahhh!" Sango voices as she swings Hiraikotsu around with herself, her intended target: Miroku's head. Everybody else ducks down to avoid the large boomerang.

"Eep." voices Miroku, quickly dropping down, -and looking quite frankly like a small statue of the Buddha- as the Hiraikotsu swishes over his head... swung with such force that Sango almost spins completely around a second time.

"So... You're Miroku?" questions Reika, looking at the monk.

Miroku turns toward the raccoon-girl and, after a quick study of her figure, responds, "I am, indeed. And, You are?"

"Huh? Me?" says Reika, pointing to herself with her right index finger and quickly looking to either side of herself, then back to Miroku, "Oh! Name's Reika!" she responds, with a nod of her head, closing her eyes. She then holds out her right hand as in for a handshake.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Miroku says, stepping toward her and extending his hand, however... instead of shaking Reika's hand, he reaches right around her to rub her -ahem- 'bottom'.

Miroku's downright lecherous action causes Reika's eyes to snap open as she gains a look very much like Sango's when she tried to decapitate the monk... the same look the taiji-ya has at this very moment. The view switches onto Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou (now on Kagome's shoulder) as much pounding is overheard.

Kagome sighs, then says, "Well, I quess he hasn't changed." accompanied by Shippou nodding his head twice in agreement.

"Tch. Stupid monk." adds Inuyasha, folding his arms.

View changes back to reveal Sango and Reika standing with their arms folded, eyes closed, and backs to a battered and bruised Miroku, who's lying twitching on the ground against the side of the tavern-wall.

"What a LECHER!" states Reika, angrily.

Sango nods in agreement, "I can't believe I ever praised anything about him!" she states in a similar tone to Reika's.

/Scene-switch/

)-Forest/Near Village-(

Toramaru is walking through the forest near the town Inuyasha and the others are in... then, he stops and slowly reaches into his gi-top with his left hand, pulling out a kunai. In a swift, sudden, movement he throws the kunai into a tree off to his left... three trees ahead of the one closest to his left and two back into the forest. Kagura steps out partially from behind the tree, with her eyes closed and tapping her closed fan against her right shoulder.

"So..." Kagura says, "You're the demon that Naraku was so sure would kill Inuyasha?"

"..." Toramaru remains silent as he turns his body toward Kagura's position.

Kagura opens her blank red eyes as she turns her head toward Toramaru, "Although, You seem to be only a half-demon, like Inuyasha." the wind sorceress says, "And, it seems that, instead of eliminating him, you've joined his little entourage."

"Not much of a conversationist, are you?" questions Kagura, opening her fan and holding it up infront of herself, partially concealing her face.

"... why have you been shadowing us?" Toramaru finally voices, in the form of a question.

Kagura laughs, "Well, That's for me to know." she responds, then pulls one of the feathers out of her hair and throws it into the air. Then, the feather hovers high above the ground with Kagura on it, "Though, I will leave you with a bit of information." she says, looking down at Toramaru, "Naraku knows you've betrayed him and... he's currently making arrangements for your death."

Toramaru vanishes from sight, then says, "Tell Naraku..." causing Kagura to look forward with a start -as in startled- to see him crouched on a high tree-branch which places him pretty close to the wind sorceress' feather. "Tell him, Shadows do not die, they merely fade into the darkness..." Toramaru continues, "The very darkness which shall consume him..."

Kagura then flies off on her giant feather, 'Hm...' Toramaru thinks, 'That woman shares almost the same scent as Naraku... however, I did not sense the same malice... as well, she had no heartbeat...'

/Scene-switch/

)-Village-(

Miroku has informed the group that he has a place in the village and has offered to let them stay there. They're all currently following him toward the location of said place, when Miroku stops walking.

"What's up, Miroku?" questions Kagome, "..." she gains a comical expression as she sees him as he takes Reika's right hand in both of his.

"Miss Reika..." Miroku says, appearing entirely serious, "Would you consider bearing my child?" leaving the raccoon-girl with a rather dumbfounded look on her face (her expression would remind one of Ditto in Pokemon).

"You perverted monk!" Sango states, angrily, "You just don't give up, do you?"

View switches over to Inuyasha and the others again as sounds of pummeling can be heard, "Miroku, Would you give it a rest, already!" states Inuyasha.

)-Hotspring/Just outside Village(  
(I'm skipping time just a bit here, cause I couldn't think of how to really introduce Koharu. Anyway, It's now early evening.)

"Wow. Who would've thought Miroku would go back to Koharu, huh?" Kagome questions, as she and Sango are relaxing in the hotspring. When she doesn't get a response, she looks over to Sango who is looking up at the sky, "Something on your mind, Sango?" she asks.

"Huh?" responds the taiji-ya, slightly taken by surprise as she turns to acknowledge her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome." she apologizes, "What were you saying?"

Kagome pulls her legs up with her knees near her chest, exposing her knees from the water, and she wraps her arms around them, laying her head against her knees with her head toward Sango, "Let me guess..." she says, smiling, "You were thinking about Reika again, weren't you?"

Sango lowers her gaze to the calming water of the hotspring, "... yes." she replies.

"So?" Kagome asks, "Have you figured out why you've been thinking so much about her?"

"I think so..." the taiji-ya replies, not removing her gaze from the water, "I think... I may be falling in love with her, Kagome..."

Sango's response causes Kagome to quickly raise her head, widening her eyes, "Really? Are you sure, Sango?" she asks, intrigued but not too surprised.

"I... I'm not sure." Sango replies, shaking her head slightly, "I've never been in love before and... I've never felt, before, like I do when I'm around her. Is... is it right, for me to feel this way about... a girl?"

"I can't answer that, Sango." Kagome responds, shrugging and looking away from her friend, "But, I've wondered about two of my friends in my time, Yuka and Eri. They keep talking about how good-looking a boy named Hojo is, yet they're always trying to fix me up with him instead of dating him themselves."

Both girls are silent for awhile after that, then Sango speaks again, "What should I do, Kagome?" she asks.

"..." Kagome's quiet for a few moments, thinking about her own troubles on how she feels about Inuyasha, "... I don't think I'm the best person to ask that question to, Sango." she responds.

)-Inside Miroku's House-(

Reika is lying on the floor, having fallen asleep directly after eating. Koharu is lying, asleep, against a wall with her head down.

"I hafta say, Miroku. I'm impressed." Inuyasha says, for the first time admiring what the monk decided to do, "I never thought you'd be able to settle down." "?" he then looks to his side to see that there is a vacant spot where Miroku should be.

"Hey!" Shippou says, "Where'd Miroku go off to?"

"I'll give ya one guess." responds Inuyasha, holding up his right hand in a fist with an 'X'-like vein visible in the back of his hand.

)-Wooded-Path leading to the Hotspring-(

Just as Miroku pushes a bush out of the way, "Inuyasha?" he questions in shock.

"Out for a little 'evening-stroll', eh Miroku?" asks Inuyasha, knowing full-well what the monk was planning to do... (read as, 'peeking at two naked girls in the hotspring').

"Uh, Well..." Miroku responds, trying to quickly think up an excuse.

"Ah, Save it, ya pervert!" Inuyasha interrupts, followed by a view of the tree-tops from underneath as the sounds of pummeling can once again be heard. Inuyasha then drags Miroku back to the house.

Once everyone's gathered back at the house... (everyone being: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Reika, Shippou, Miroku and Koharu). The girls are getting some sleep and, as usual, Inuyasha is basically still awake... halfway to keep an eye open for youkai attacks and halfway to keep an eye on Miroku.

Deeper into the evening, Everyone wakes up to the sound of trouble, "What's going on?" questions Reika.

Suddenly, Toramaru drops down just outside the open shouji door, facing toward the inside of the house. He lands in a kneel on his left knee with his left hand -holding his katana in reverse-grip by the scabbard- with the knuckles against the ground, his right hand on his knee and his head is down, "Inuyasha. Kagome-sama." he says, with his head still down, "Youkai are attacking the village. Should we assist?"

"Of course!" Kagome responds, grabbing her bow and quiver (item which holds arrows), "We hafta help the villagers!"

Toramaru nods once, then vanishes in a swirl of leaves. Then, Inuyasha and Kagome head out toward the source of the calamity with Shippou on Kagome's shoulder.

"Who was that?" questions Miroku.

"Our new ally." Sango explains, exiting another room, wearing her taiji-ya uniform(funny how she seems to change clothes so fast, eh?). "His name is Toramaru, a ninja." she adds, picking up Hiraikotsu, then following after the others with Reika.

Miroku turns to Koharu, "I must go help them." he says to her, "I promised to protect this village."

"I know. Just, Be careful." responds Koharu.

Miroku nods, picking up his staff and following after the group.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Well, Look at that. Miroku is in another chapter afterall. Well, In case you're wondering... yes, I like the pairings of: Miroku/Koharu and Yuka/Eri. Okay, Well, Tune in next chapter, okay? Read and Review. Ja!


	10. Orchestrated Attack

(-Author's Notes-) 

Welt, I'm back with another chapter of this weird fic, eh? Not much to say, aside from this chapter has some youkai(demons) attacking villagers and being killed. Oh,And I know I haven't been updating this story recently so I decided to post two chapters this time.Let's get started...

(-ORCHESTRATED ATTACK?-)

)-Village Center-(

A youkai is just finishing killing and feasting on a villager, when it turns to another villager. The almost humanoid youkai (looks kinda like an Orc) drops the body of the villager it already killed and starts toward the other villager, who's cowering in fear on the ground. In the background, youkai are attacking and slaughtering the village's occupants. Just as the youkai lunges at the villager, it's kicked in the left side of its head and staggers several steps to its right as Toramaru lands infront of the villager, quickly drawing the Zanmato in an Iaijutsu-style nukiuchi slash to cut down the demon, the creature's blood staining the ground. ('Nukiuchi' - A way of drawing a sword to cut an opponent's waist).

"Seek shelter, quickly." Toramaru says calmly over his shoulder to the villager, who promptly follows Toramaru's instructions. 'These youkai reek of Naraku's scent...' Toramaru thinks to himself, as the Zanmato transforms into its larger form in his hand, "Let us begin, shall we?" he says, holding Zanmato up horizontally infront of himself with the side of the blade facing the horde of demons.

Just then, "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's voice crashes in as Tetsusaiga's attack cuts through the battleground, slaying several of the demons.

Toramaru looks over to see Inuyasha and Kagome run up to the area.

"What the hell!" says Inuyasha, upon observing the decimation and the approaching demon-horde, consisting of everything from snake-like demons to more of those orc-looking ones(Oh, and there's gotta be some centipede demons in there, of course). "There's hundreds of them!"

Suddenly, Reika shows up around the other side of the battlefield area, pouncing on a youkai and abruptly jerking its head around backward, "Gotcha!" she states, dusting her hands off.

Before the girl knows what's happening, a serpentine youkai comes up behind her and the view switches to Sango, flying in on Kirara, "Reika, Look out!" she shouts, throwing Hiraikotsu which spins down and cuts the serpentine demon in-two before returning to Sango, who stops just above where Reika is standing, "Are you alright?" she asks the raccoon-girl.

Reika turns and looks up toward Sango on Kirara, "I'm okay! Thanks, Sango-chan!" she responds, waving her right hand.

"Stay alert, Reika!" Sango says, then looks at the numerous demons about, "There're countless demons around, I've never seen so many at once!"

"Alright!" responds Reika, then Sango flies off on Kirara to engage more youkai. Reika then jerks her right arm down, gripping her hand in a fist, 'Now's my chance to show Sango-chan what I can do!' she states to herself, determinedly, before drawing out her whip(been awhile since I've mentioned it, eh?).

View switches back to Inuyasha just as he cuts down two more demons, covering the ground in their blood. Kagome fires three arrows, one after another, hitting and destroying several demons due to her powers of purification.

Suddenly, "Kagome, Get down!" Inuyasha states, causing the girl to drop down and cover her head with her hands, just as Inuyasha performs a horizontal swing with Tetsusaiga to slash through the demon that was behind the girl. Inuyasha then spins back around, releasing another Wind Scar from Tetsusaiga to destroy many more demons, however, still more appear. "Damn! There's just no end to these things!" Inuyasha states.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The others look on as an indeterminable number of demons are drawn into the cursed hole in Miroku's right hand, however, something else appears that gets sucked into the Wind Tunnel as well, "What? Saimyoushou?" Miroku says, shocked, as he quickly closes his hand and wraps the prayer-beads back around it. He grunts slightly, "... phew. At least I managed to avoid drawing in too many of them..." he says, his face clearly showing the effects of their poison.

"Damn! Naraku's poison insects!" Inuyasha states, "So, This is more of that bastard's work!" he continues fighting demons.

Reika snaps her whip toward a youkai, wrapping the end around the demon's neck. She pulls the whip tight and grips a portion of the whip in her left hand, "Try this, ugly!" she states, then sends a wave of her youki through the whip into the demon, which causes the demon to implode, "Ha!" she says in triumph, as she jerks the length of her whip back to herself, coiling it in a loop.

Switch over to Toramaru as he spins Zanmato over his head repeatedly, creating a fiery whirlwind around himself, which burns up the nearing demons around him. The technique is called: Hijin Kaze, or Burning Wind. He glances toward Reika, 'Hm, She knows how to channel her youki...' he thinks to himself, 'Her skills are better than she claims.' He then spins and cuts down another demon, he then surveys the battleground, to see that each member of the group is separated out to themself... 'Hmph...' he says to himself, 'Quite the tactician Naraku has become...' (you're all probably wondering by now: How does Toramaru fight using his sword? eh? Well, He generally wields the Zanmato, transformed or not, with just his right hand. His left hand is used, at times, to punch the enemy with or to toss shuriken or kunai and to assist with techniques such as the Hijin Kaze -Burning Wind-).

Sango's shown as she throws Hiraikotsu, cutting its own path through the near-limitless number of youkai... but, the demon-horde's numbers don't appear to be decreasing at all. Sango and Kirara fly through a mass of demons, Sango cutting and bashing some with Hiraikotsu and Kirara is lending a hand by gnashing at some with her fangs and teeth.

Switch to Miroku, using his staff and sutras to fight off attacking youkai. He twirls his staff above his head with both hands and bashes an on-coming demon, then releases the staff with his left hand and swings it with his right hand to his right side to bash another youkai. Suddenly, He hears a scream off to one side and spins his head to see, "Koharu!" he shouts, running over to the girl's aid, 'What is she doing here?' He throws his staff almost like a javelin, which lodges through the youkai's neck that was about to devour Koharu.

Miroku stops infront of Koharu, who's sitting on the ground with her back partially against a wall. Miroku sees the approaching demons, "There's just too many of them! I've... got to use my Wind Tunnel..." he says, gripping the prayer-beads around his right arm with his left hand. After a moment or so of not moving or saying anything, Miroku pulls the string of beads off from around his right forearm and holds his right hand up toward the countless demons, "Wind Tunnel!" he shouts, as demons and saimyoushou alike start getting sucked into the vortex in Miroku's right palm.

Before too long, the poison starts dangerously affecting him and Miroku has no other choice than to seal up the Wind Tunnel as he drops to one knee, holding his right forearm in his left hand... "... I'm sorry, Koharu." he says, as another horde of demons starts approaching him and Koharu, "That's my limit..." "Huh?" he voices, as Toramaru steps infront of him, the shinobi's foot stirs up a bit of dust as he does, facing toward the approaching youkai.

"Do not over-exert yourself, houshi..." Toramaru says over his shoulder, as he sheathes the Zanmato and places it(in its scabbard) under his sash, "You have done your part. I shall handle these demons, myself..." he starts circling his arms up, "Rin, byo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" he says and, as he says the last word, he clasps his hands together above his head, entwining his fingers except his index fingers which he presses the tips of together and pulls his clasped hands down infront of himself. A black-colored flame enshrouds his hands and he opens them as he thrusts them forward, allowing the flame to erupt from his hands and shoot up to vaporize the entire horde of approaching demons.

Miroku is wide-eyed, 'I've never seen a demon or half-demon with such strong spiritual power...' he thinks to himself, before grunting and collapsing onto the ground.

Back to Inuyasha, "I've had enough of these things!" he states, raising Tetsusaiga above his head. He then starts a downward swing, "Backlash Wave!" he shouts as he releases the Tetsusaiga's most powerful attack, eradicating the huge remainder of the demons... it's finally over.

)-Miroku's and Koharu's Place-(

Inuyasha and the others are gathered around the small fire near the center of the room they're in.

"Man!" Inuyasha says, slamming his right hand down against the hardwood floor, "Why would so many of Naraku's demons attack 'this' village?" he questions, angrily.

"Hmm..." Miroku brings his left hand up to his chin in thought, "Could it have been a mere coincedence?" he asks to no one in-particular. (By the way, if you're wondering, Toramaru is an expert on poison and medicinal herbs and he concocted an antidote to the saimyoushou's poison, that's why Miroku seems in fine condition now).

"'Coincedence'?" repeats Toramaru in monotone, standing in the room, leaned against a wall with his arms folded, his katana held at the side of his waist by his sash. The others look to Toramaru who, to this point, has been absent from the conversation, he has his head down with his reddish-gray eyes closed and his mask is pulled down. "That attack was no... 'coincedence'." Toramaru continues, his eyes remaining closed, "Naraku orchestrated it... he knew we were here..."

"Orchestrated?" echoes Sango.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Well, Stay tuned for the next chapter, okay? Btw, Sesshoumaru will be in the next chapter, along with Rin and Jaken. Well, Ja!


	11. Sesshoumaru's Stand

(-Author's Notes-)

Okaaaay, This one's gettin' pretty long, eh? Well, a-anyway, here we go with chapter eleven. Stay tuned...

(-SESSHOUMARU'S STAND-)

)-Another Location/Forest Area-(

Sesshoumaru slowly 'sheathes' Toukijin, the surrounding area litted with parts of many dead youkai. Jaken is just finishing burning up a couple remaining demons with the Staff of Two-Heads.

"You can come out now, Rin." Sesshoumaru says in his normal deadpan voice.

Rin comes out from her hiding-spot behind a tree. Jaken walks up beside Sesshoumaru, the Staff of Two-Heads against his shoulder, "I wonder why all those demons suddenly attacked us?" he ponders aloud.

"Hmph. Naraku has gotten quite brash." Sesshoumaru says, looking forward.

"Whaa?" responds Jaken, shocked, "Naraku?" "Lord Sesshoumaru, Are you saying that Naraku was behind these demons' attack?" he questions.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replies, "Could you not smell his scent during the battle, Jaken?"

"Now that you mention it..." Jaken says, re-entering his thoughtful state, "I thought their scent was familiar... I had no idea they were Naraku's demons, though..." he then looks up to see Sesshoumaru is missing and he starts looking from side-to-side quickly, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he says before finally spotting the platinum-haired taiyou walking off with Ah'Un following, Rin seated comfortably on the twin-headed demon's back. "Lord Sesshoumaruuuu!" Jaken calls, running off to try and catch up with the three, "Don't leave me behind!"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stops walking, "Jaken." he says. Jaken finally catches up, dropping to his hands and knees in exhaustion. "Jaken." Sesshoumaru repeats, still looking straight forward, "Take Ah'Un and Rin, and leave immediately."

"Huuhn?" Jaken responds, "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he doesn't receive a response and looks in the direction that Sesshoumaru is looking, to see a humanoid demon... the only way to discern that it is a demon is its pointed ears, gray eyes, and a single horn extending from the left side of its head that curves slightly downward.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru says again, "Go, now."

This time, Jaken doesn't question his master as he takes Ah'Un's reigns and begins leading it away, Rin still on its back. Rin looks back toward Sesshoumaru.

Once the three are gone, Sesshoumaru grips the handle of Toukijin, "Who are you?" he questions.

The gray-haired, horned demon takes two steps toward Sesshoumaru and raises its right arm to reveal a long jagged blade extended from the back of its forearm, "... Ses-shou-maru..." it says, appearing to have difficulty speaking (almost as if it's just learning how to speak), "My... mas-ter's... or-ders... are to... ... ki-ill you..." it dashes directly toward Sesshoumaru.

"I see." Sesshoumaru says, drawing Toukijin, "You're another of Naraku's incarnations." "Prepare to die." he adds, holding Toukijin out with the tip pointing toward his advancing opponent.

Toukijin's blade pulses and a blast of energy fires from the blade of the sword, directed toward the demon, however, it dashes aside at the last second to avoid Toukijin's 'Sword Pressure'. The demon immediately dashes back onto its course and continues toward Sesshoumaru at a speed unfathomable by most... the demon slashes at Sesshoumaru with its arm-blade, however, he leaps into the air to avoid it, leaving an afterimage in his wake. Sesshoumaru then dives down at the demon, performing a slash with Toukijin... only to be deadlocked by the demon's arm-blade. Sesshoumaru overpowers the demon and sends it flying, using the Toukijin's 'Sword Pressure'. However, The demon proves again to be quite fast as it again avoids Toukijin's attack, dashing to one side of Sesshoumaru and attempting another attack. Sesshoumaru, being even faster than the demon, leaps back to avoid the attack as the demon's jagged arm-blade lodges in the ground where he was standing.

'This demon is of low intelligence, however...' Sesshoumaru contemplates, 'The way it fights is very strategic. Its strength and speed are also hightened...' "Hmph, I can only presume that Naraku created you as a weapon." he says to the demon as it finally frees its arm-blade from the ground.

The demon looks toward the platinum-haired Sesshoumaru, "... ye-es, he did..." it says, its speaking ability slightly improved.

"I see." Sesshoumaru says again, 'Hm?' he thinks to himself, observing the demon, 'I can almost assure that this incarnation is superior, in combat ability, to Naraku... its intelligence, however, is of no comparison.' "Demon." he says, "Do you have a name?"

The demon nods once, "... Go-u-ka..." it says, now appearing to have difficulty breathing.

"Gouka..." Sesshoumaru repeats. 'Hm, I assume Naraku designed this demon to expire before it can betray him...' he says in his mind, 'At the same time, however, it appears he is loyal to Naraku.' ('Gouka' translates to 'Hell Fire').

Gouka dashes at Sesshoumaru again and slashes with his arm-blade, which is deadlocked by Sesshoumaru with Toukijin... sparks of electricity flying from the blades, both warriors encircled by a demonic aura-field.

"Tell me, Why do you serve Naraku?" questions Sesshoumaru, maintaining his normal calm and collected expression.

"I... ser-ve mas-ter... be-cause he... created me." Gouka responds, trying to gain an advantage in the deadlock.

Scene-switch to Jaken and Rin, along with Ah'Un.

"Master Jaken." Rin says, looking worried, "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will beat that demon?"

"What!" Jaken responds, spinning toward Rin who's sitting on Ah'Un's back, "Of course Lord Sesshoumaru will win!" "There is no demon that stands a chance against my lord!" he adds, kinda folding his tiny arms and nodding twice.

Rin gains a more relieved/cheeful expression and nods, "You're right, Master Jaken!" she states, smiling, "Lord Sesshoumaru can't lose!"

Switch back to the battle, as Gouka moves at a speed faster than before that almost startles Sesshoumaru as the demon allows Toukijin to slip by his arm-blade and slashes at Sesshoumaru's exposed torso. The platinum-haired taiyou leaps back as Gouka slashes, landing a few feet away to notice a small cut in the front of his attire.

Sesshoumaru raises his gaze back to Gouka and narrows his eyebrows slightly (the closest thing he comes to appearing angry, most of the time), then he leaps into the air and uses Toukijin's 'Sword Pressure' to attack Gouka again, knowing that he will avoid it. Gouka 'does' avoid the attack by leaping up into the air, just as Sesshoumaru intended as Toukijin pierces Gouka's chest, thrown by Sesshoumaru with such force that it carries the gray-haired demon along until it lodges into a tree, pinning the youkai to that tree. And, before a second has elapsed, Sesshoumaru is infront of Gouka. The taiyou jerks his hand back and it gains a greenish-glow, then he thrusts it forward and grips Gouka's throat. The poison that exudes from Sesshoumaru's claws begins eating through Gouka's throat.

"Die." Sesshoumaru says, as his 'Poison Claw' attack finishes dissolving Gouka's throat, allowing the demon's head to fall to the ground. Sesshoumaru then withdraws Toukijin from the decaying demon's torso and 'sheathes' it alongside Tenseiga. He turns and begins walking away.

Scene-switch to Rin and Jaken again. Rin is now sitting on a rock, kicking her legs back-and-forth.

"Rin. Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice says, causing them to look to the source to see the platinum-haired demon. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru adds, turning to begin walking away.

"Coming, M'lord!" Jaken responds, leading Ah'Un by its reins and following after Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiles brightly and hops off the rock to follow as well.

As the group walks along, 'Naraku...' Sesshoumaru thinks, 'You have made your last mistake, sending that demon to kill me. You will die when I find you again.' he narrows his eyebrows.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

Ramblings: Okay, Another chapter finished! Alright! I got to type a Sesshoumaru chapter! In case you're wondering, Sesshoumaru is my favorite character in the InuYasha anime and manga. Btw, Be forewarned as the majority of the next two chapters will focus on Toramaru and some backstory for him. Now, Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja! 


	12. A Forest of Dark Regrets

(-Author's Notes-) 

Well, In this chapter, we will get back to Inuyasha and company. Okay, Let's get started on Chapter twelve!

(-A FOREST OF DARK REGRETS-)

)-Naraku's Castle-(

Naraku, like usual, is sitting against a wall with his head down and eyes closed, "Kagura. How did you fare?" he questions.

Kagura opens her fan and holds it infront of her face, "The witch did as you requested." she responds as a seemingly feminine shadowed figure drops from the ceiling and lands in a kneel next to Kagura, although the girl's face cannot be seen.

"And, Her memories?" questions Naraku, opening his eyes.

"Non-existant." responds Kagura, "The other ones as well." "The witch also cast a spell on the forest you indicated." she adds.

Naraku smiles evilly, "Good. Now go and prepare for the forest's soon-to-be new residents." he says.

Kagura begrudgingly agrees and closes her fan, she and the shadowed female disappear from the room.

'You're making Inuyasha stronger, Toramaru.' he says to himself, then aloud, "Let us see if you are as strong as you seem..." he finishes as he glances over to a flickering candle.

/Scene-Switch/

)-Miroku and Koharu's Place-(

"Yes." Toramaru responds in normal monotone with a slight nod, "Orchestrated." he raises his head and opens his reddish-gray eyes, "Naraku has become quite the talented tactician." he continues, "Not only was he testing our limits, he was tiring us out before the next step..."

"Next step...?" wonders Kagome aloud, bringing her index finger to her chin in thought.

Toramaru nods slightly, "The next step that we will undoubtedly soon discover..." he says, vaguely.

"Grrr!" Inuyasha growls, "Stop it with the stupidriddles already!" he states, angrily standing up, "If you know something, why don't ya just say it already!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome says, still seated near the fire. She takes a sip of her tea, "Sit boy."

"Uh!" is all that leaves Inuyasha's mouth before he violently thuds onto the hardwood floor.

And, before anything else is said or done, Toramaru vanishes in quick swirl of leaves, leaving the group to contemplate what was said.

Later that evening... Sango awakens to a nightmare that haunts her from time-to-time of her family and friends being slaughtered before her eyes and her brother, Kohaku, being the one responsible as he was controlled by a demon. The female taiji-ya glances over to see Kagome sleeping peacefully in her pajamas with Shippou curled up beside her head and Reika sleeping in a position on her elbows and knees, almost like a cat or raccoon (the latter of which, the girl actually is). Koharu, too, is sleeping soundly so Sango decides to see if she's the only one awake and gets up.

As Sango walks to the shouji door, she hears Reika's voice, "Hey! Don't run away from me!" she says, causing Sango to turn to see the girl is talking in her sleep as she acts like she's chasing someone, "Gimme that back, it's my apple!" and, just like that, the raccoon-girl's tail swirls around once and she's sound asleep again.

Sango smiles softly and then slides the shouji door open to see that Inuyasha and Miroku are both sleeping as well, in almost identical sitting positions with their backs to different walls. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga against the front of his right shoulder with the tip against the floor and Miroku has his staff against his. However, as usual, There is no sign of Toramaru but Sango figures herself to be the only one not able to sleep and she closes the door to the room the other girls are sleeping in, she then quietly steps through the room Inuyasha and Miroku are in, to exit to the outside wooden walkway. She slides that door closed behind her as well and looks up to the starry night sky.

The young female demon-slayer breathes an inaudible sigh as her expression saddens, "Kohaku..." she says lowly, then in her mind, 'I wonder if Naraku plans to use you against us again?'

"... that is the name of your younger brother, is it not?" questions Toramaru's familiar monotone voice.

"Huh? Toramaru?" questions Sango, a bit startled as she looks up to the wooden overhang above the walkway.

On top of the overhang, Toramaru stands up from a kneel and performs a partial half-twist side-flip off the roof of the hut and lands infront of Sango in a kneel, facing toward the slayer.

After a moment of silence, Sango replies to Toramaru's absent question, "Yes, Kohaku is my brother." she says, lowering her gaze as she slowly lowers herself into a sitting position with her legs half tucked underneath herself. Her voice gives the distinct overtone of sadness and loss, almost hopelessness as she adds, "He is... Naraku's puppet now."

"Did you have brothers or sisters, Toramaru?" asks Sango, still looking down at the wood of the walkway.

"..." Toramaru is initially silent, then responds, "A subject I would rather not re-live..." he says, glancing slightly behind himself, "But, yes, I did have an older sister and a twin brother."

"I see..." Sango responds, almost absently, "I vowed some time ago that I'll save Kohaku and free him from Naraku's control!"

"Hope is a worthy virtue..." Toramaru says, then thinks to himself, 'Her's is truly the desire of an elder sister... however, should the Shikon shard be removed from Kohaku's back, the boy will die...' 'Hope is, indeed, a worthy virtue... even when it is an empty hope.' he adds in his mind.

"If I may ask, What happened to your sister, Toramaru?" questions Sango.

"..." silent at first, Toramaru stands and turns to gaze up into the night sky, "... she was murdered, along with the rest of my clan." he finally responds, still monotone with no defined emotion.

"And, Your brother?" Sango further questions.

"Dead..." Toramaru replies, lowering his gaze to view straight forward into the darkness of the night, "By my own hand."

Sango gasps slightly at the response, "You... killed your own brother?" she asks, almost disbelievingly.

Toramaru folds his arms over his chest and nods slowly once, "You forget, I am half-demon." he says, devoid of any emotion, "But, beyond that, I am shinobi. My brother slew the rest of our clan, including our elder sister. I hunted him down in order to gain redemption for failing to stop him..." "However..." he adds, "Revenge never brings redemption, Naraku's death shall not cleanse your soul... nor mine."

Sango remains silent after that, almost as if she is in shock.

"Know this one thing, taiji-ya." Toramaru adds, "In the over 200 years I have lived, the only tear I have ever shed was at Saiko's death..." with that, Toramaru unfolds his arms and vanishes a puff of violet smoke.

/Time-Skip to Next Day/

)-Forest-(

The group, including Miroku, is currently taking a break from trying to trudge through a dense forest. Toramaru, however, is nowhere to be seen.

"Agh! It feels like we've been walking in this forest forever!" Kagome complains, sitting against a tree that Inuyasha is currently on a branch of, scanning over the forest.

Sango is sitting alongside Reika on a downed tree, and Miroku is sitting nearby the opposite side of Sango that Reika is on.

"Yes, It's almost as though we've been walking in circ-c-cles." Sango says, the last part coming out staggered as an unpleasant shiver travels up her spine from an unpleasant feeling on her posterior.

Obviously, Miroku seized the opportunity to cop a feel and his reward? Reika strikes him with punch down over the top of his head.

"You perverted MONK!" Reika states, angrily as she stamps on of her feet where she's standing now behind Sango, "Think about Koharu!"

"Koharu..." Miroku echoes and his mind ventures back to just before leaving the village.

)-FLASHBACK-(

"So, You're going?" ask Koharu, sadly as she wears a somewhat depressed expression.

"Yes." Miroku replies as he finishes preparing to leave, "I believe it won't be long until we can finally defeat Naraku, now." he walks over to the girl, who's sitting on the floor, and kneels infront of her. He takes her hands in his and causes her to lock his gaze, "Koharu." he says, his voice entirely serious, "I promise to return to you."

Koharu nods, "Okay. Just don't forget about me, alright?" she says, now wearing a smile.

"I couldn't possibly forget you." Miroku responds, then his personality becomes more usual, "Although, I may have trouble containing myself around Sango and the others." he says, wearing a comical psuedo-serious expression as he nods twice.

Koharu giggles, "I know." she says, "Lechers will always be lechers." "As long as it's just touching." she adds, comically serious, "Remember, I'm the only one that gets to bear your children, right?"

"Of course!"

)-END FLASHBACK-(

"Oh, Right!" Miroku says, hitting the side of his fist into his alternate palm. He then stands up infront of Reika and reaches around to cup her rear in his palm like he did Sango's, causing the raccoon-girl to gain a look like something slimey just fell down her shirt. "Koharu understands that a person couldn't be expected to contain himself around beauties like the two of you, Reika." Miroku adds.

"Miroku..." Sango says through gritted teeth from behind the monk, her voice conveying a dark -almost murderous- intention.

Miroku's face becomes pasty white as sheer horror enters his mind and he slowly turns his head toward the taiji-ya, "Y-yes, S-Sango?" he responds, obviously fearful.

Switch to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou as the beating commences. Simultaneously, the three drop their heads with a sigh and a sweatdrop. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha's nose twitches slightly and he sniffs the air twice before his ears repeat his nose's previous action, "Everybody, Quiet!" he states, causing Sango and Reika to halt their pummeling of Miroku.

In a swirl of leaves, Toramaru appears standing with his feet together and his arms folded.

"Toramaru!" Inuyasha says, "What's going on?"

"It would appear you have been traversing in circles, Inuyasha." Toramaru responds, simply, "There is a spell on this forest that is preventing even me from finding the way out..."

"A demon?" questions Inuyasha.

"No." Toramaru responds, "This is not the work of a demon, but a sorceress."

Everyone is trying to digest the information, when Kagome suddenly gasps, then states, "There's a shikon jewel shard nearby!"

"What? Where?" questions Inuyasha, quickly spinning his head toward Kagome.

Kagome points straight forward and Inuyasha turns back in that direction to as everyone sees a shadow dashing through the wooded area of the forest before vanishing. Inuyasha, in response, draws Tetsusaiga and holds it infront of himself as the blade transforms into its fang form.

"She comes." Toramaru says, calmly unfolding his arms. And, no sooner are Toramaru's words said, than the silhouette of a girl -around 19 perhaps- appears a couple yards infront of the group and, when her face becomes visible, Toramaru is caught -for the first time in his life- by surprise. It, however, quickly fades as he determines the truth.

"Prepare to die, Inuyasha!" the mysterious kunoichi states, then quickly claps her hands together, reciting, "Rin, byo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" she pulls her hands apart and holds them palms-down. The girl's hands glow with energy, "Arise from the depths of the Earth! Fundo the Golem!" she shouts. The glow of her hands grows in intensity and a large stoney hand shoots up from the ground. And, slowly, a large behemoth of an almost humanoid creature pulls itself out of the earth and towers before the group. The creature's appearance is indeed that of a stone golem, an entire body scuplted from rock and two glowing gem-like eyes with no mouth. ('Fundo' means 'Iron Weight').

"What the Hell!" questions Inuyasha in surprise, "What is that thing?"

"Fundo, Guardian of the Earth's core..." responds Toramaru with a rather vague description, "Inuyasha. Sheer force will not work."

"Tch!" Inuyasha responds, raising Tetsusaiga over his head, "I'll bring that beast down with my Wind Scar! HAAA!" he yells as he swings Tetsusaiga downward, releasing the power of the Wind Scar in the golem's direction. The attack connects, causing an explosion and stirring up a huge dust cloud, "Ha! No problem!" Inuyasha states with confidence as he lays the dull side of Tetsusaiga against his right shoulder.

"..." Toramaru remains silent.

Within a few moments, the dust begins to clear and a rocky 'growl' is heard before a huge stoney fist comes flying through the dust at Inuyasha and the group. Everyone scatters as the large fist crashes into the ground where they had been standing. Then a sudden breeze blows the remainder of the dust cloud away to reveal Fundo... completely unscathed, as it frees its right fist from the ground, leaving behind a hole the size of a small crater.

"Wh-what the Hell's goin' on!" Inuyasha demands of no one in particular, "My Wind Scar didn't even faze that monster!"

"Your friend tried to warn you, mutt!" the kunoichi states, now standing on Fundo's left shoulder, "You can't defeat the golem, Fundo, with such a weak attack!"

"The Wind Scar, weak?" Sango vocalizes in the form of a question, her and Reika atop Kirara's back high in the air.

"Now, Fundo!" the raven-haired kunoichi states, "Finish them off with Dynamo Blitz!"

Fundo nods, slowly as stone, then crosses its massive arms over its chest in the form of an X. A light brownish glow begins to encircle the golem's arms and it 'growl's again, then holds its right arm with the fist toward Inuyasha with its left hand held close to its right forearm, palm facing it. With an even louder 'growl', Fundo launches its very fist from its own arm at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls out worriedly from near a tree as Fundo's fist draws ever nearer to the silver haired hanyou.

"Heh, Fine!" Inuyasha states, again raising Tetsusaiga above himself, "Try this, ya overgrown boulder!" he starts a downward swing, "Backlash Wave!"

Toramaru's reddish-gray eyes widen slightly at this, 'The Bakuryuuha -Backlash Wave-...' he thinks to himself as a twister of energy flows forth from the Tetsusaiga's blade to engulf Fundo's attack. 'An attack that engulfs that of the opponent and then sends the energy used back at the opponent along with the power of the Tetsusaiga itself.' Toramaru continues his reverie as Inuyasha's attack closes in on Fundo, 'I had no idea that Inuyasha had mastered such a technique.'

"What the--?" the kunoichi starts to question as the attack reaches Fundo and obliterates it.

With the attack finished, pieces of stone rain down onto the spot where Fundo once stood. Inuyasha de-transforms Tetsusaiga and sheathes it, "Well, That's that." he says with a slight smirk.

"Be not too sure, Inuyasha." Toramaru says, holding the sheathed Zanmato in his left hand with his right gripped onto the hilt, "It is not yet over."

"What?" questions Inuyasha, then he sees as the kunoichi from before reappears several meters infront of them. "Huh. Back for more, eh?" he questions, gripping the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"Stop, Inuyasha." Toramaru says, holding his right arm out horizontally infront of the silver haired half-demon, "She is going to summon another shikigami spirit..." (Shikigami are spirits that, in Japanese mythology, inhabit all living things, such as: Trees, Clouds, & the Earth itself. Do NOT confuse these with the 'shikigami' that Tsubaki once used in the show, they are not the same).

"Are you tellin' us you know what kinda technique she's usin'?" questions Inuyasha, almost angrily.

Toramaru nods a single time as the opponent claps her hands together again, "It is called Shikigami Kuchiyose -Shikigami Summoning-, the special skill of the Arashi ninja clan..." he explains, bringing his right hand back to again grip the hilt of Zanmato, "I am sure of it, now. Our opponent is none other than... Shikawa Saiko."

The rest of the group, aside from Miroku (as he doesn't know), gasp in shock. "You mean she's...?" asks Kagome.

Toramaru nods again, "Shikawa Saiko. The woman I love. The woman who died in my arms seven years ago..." he responds, lowly as his demonic reddish-gray eyes close momentarily.

"Rin, byo, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!" Saiko states as before, separating her hands and holding them face-down as they begin to glow once again, "I, Shikawa Saiko, daughter of the Arashi shinobi-ryu hereby summon thee to this plane... Ama no Senjin!"

Toramaru's eyes widen somewhat as the sky itself darkens to near black in color, "This is trouble..." he says, no trace of fear in his voice, yet slight surprise is evident.

"Why? What's goin' on?" questions Reika as she and Sango get off Kirara who's now standing on the ground.

"Saiko has invoked the will of Ama no Senjin -the Vanguard of Heaven-..." Toramaru explains, calmly though there is a difference in his monotone voice, "A shikigami without equal, one that cannot be defeated..."

Suddenly, The blackish sky splits open with a near blinding light as a figure appears to begin descending toward the ground, feet-first. The shikigami's appearance slowly becomes visible as vision adjusts to the brightness of the light that encircles it. Its body is near impossible to determine whether it is male or female, however, its body is completely humanoid with white feathered wings protruding from its back, flapping slowly as it lowers itself toward the ground. The shikigami's attire is simple in design, closely resembling Shinto robes, and a full-length spear is held in its right hand with the blade pointed downward as the shikigami's feet finally touch the ground, its long brown hair cascading down its back.

Once landed, the shikigami suddenly brings its spear up and twirls it with both hands above its head then around its shoulders, before it takes a chudan no kamae -meaning a stance with one tip of a staff(or spear) pointing towards the opponent-, the shaft of the weapon near the left side of the shikigami's waist.

"Now, The true battle begins..." Toramaru says, slowly as he draws Zanmato and discards its scabbard as the blade transforms.

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Cliffhanger! Well, Guess you'll hafta tune in next time to find out the rest of the story. Ja till then!


	13. No Win Situation

(-Author's Notes-)

Here I am with the next chapter! Let's get started.

(-NO-WIN SITUATION-)

"Ama no Senjin..." Toramaru says, "A shikigami with no weakness..."

"Hah!" Inuyasha states, "I'll wipe it out with my Backlash Wave!"

"Be not a fool, Inuyasha!" Toramaru states in response, a bit odd that he raised his voice, "Ama no Senjin uses a type of energy which cannot be absorbed, extinguished, or re-directed!"

"Whaa?"

"Then, How are we going to win?" asks Sango.

"Yeah!" Reika adds, standing undeniably close to Sango, "What're we gonna do?"

"..." Toramaru is silent as he contemplates what has to be done. Then, finally, he speaks, "... there is only one way to stop it." he says, then his voice gains a dark overture, "Truly, A no-win situation..." He quickly spins his head in Inuyasha's direction, "Inuyasha!" he states, "You must buy me the time I need... by stalling Ama no Senjin!"

"Stalling? What the...?" Inuyasha starts to retort, however, he notices a look on Toramaru's unmasked face that conveys a certain regret. Upon seeing this unusual expression, Inuyasha nods once, "Okay..." he says, just as Senjin (what I shall, hence-forth, refer to Ama no Senjin as) makes its move, flying toward Inuyasha.

Senjin attempts an upward diagonal slashing attack with its spear, which Inuyasha blocks with Tetsusaiga... only to be knocked back by the force of the attack through a tree and into another one. However, As Senjin attempts a follow-up attack, a glowing arrow suddenly flies at it and lodges in the upper-left side of its chest, causing its left shoulder to jerk back slightly. Then, astonishment takes all of them as Senjin moves its shoulder back to righten its posture as Kagome's purity arrow slowly disintegrates, leaving no wound what-so-ever.

/Scene-Switch/

Saiko is watching as her newly summoned shikigami works to fulfill its purpose: Destroying Inuyasha.

Suddenly, We view a transformed Zanmato being spun horizontally in air before it is lodged in the ground infront of Toramaru, gaining Saiko's attention and she turns her head toward him.

"I am Gouma Toramaru!" Toramaru states, challengingly, "Of the Gouma shinobi-ryu!" "Shikawa Saiko!" he continues, same tone in his voice, "Kunoichi of the Arashi shinobi-ryu... I, hereby, challenge you!"

"I see." Saiko responds, "A shinobi-duel? And, the stakes?"

"..." Toramaru is silent momentarily, "No stakes..." he finally responds, "This shall be a duel... to the death."

"!" Toramaru's statement gains the rest of the group's attention as it shocks them all.

"... fine!" Saiko accepts, quickly drawing two tanto from their sheathes as the base of her back and brings them up infront of herself with her arms crossed, the right above the left, "Then, Let's get it done!" she darts at Toramaru.

The black haired Toramaru quickly draws his Zanmato from the ground, de-transforming it into its standard katana form, and dashes to meet her. When the two reach one another, Saiko attempts a right-to-left horizontal slash with her right tanto, which Toramaru parries. Saiko follows-up with a vertical swipe with her left tanto that Toramaru sidesteps and then brings his katana in a slashing-move toward Saiko's exposed neck. However, Saiko quickly pulls her arms back to herself and backflips out of the blade's path, successfully dodging the attack. She then dashes back in and performs a simultaneous right-to-left and left-to-right slash with her right and left tanto respectively, however, they meet with nothing other than a violet puff of smoke. Saiko quickly turns and slashes horizontally with her left-hand tanto, causing Toramaru to backflip out of the blade's tragectory and he performs a second backflip to further distance himself from Saiko.

'She truly has no memory of me...' Toramaru says to himself, 'Perhaps it is a mere false construct afterall...' 'However, It is true that those tanto are, indeed, Tenpi and Tsuki...' he continues his reverie, 'The very daggers that Saiko wielded...' (Btw, 'Tenpi' and 'Tsuki' translate to 'The Sun' and 'The Moon').

Toramaru conceals his left side as he secretly pulls a kunai from inside his gi-top, then he spins counter-clockwise and extends his left arm, tossing the kunai at Saiko, however, she also performs a vanishing move in a near pink puff of smoke. Suddenly, A pair of tanto blades are drawn across Toramaru's throat from behind, "Nice try, Gouma shinobi." Saiko says, her head becoming visible just to the right of Toramaru's, behind him, "Saraba!" she states, and jerks her tanto in either direction... only to find thin air as Toramaru again vanishes out of the way and re-appears a few meters infront of Saiko, facing her direction. (I mentioned before, however, 'Saraba' means 'Farewell').

/Scene-Switch/

Inuyasha deflects Senjin's spear with Tetsusaiga, however, the shikigami's now energy-charged spear causes the blade to de-transform. Senjin spins and attempts a horizontal swipe at Inuyasha's exposed abdomen, however, the silver-haired hanyou manages to leap back to avoid the attack. When Inuyasha lands a short distance from Senjin, the midsection of the fire-rat robe reveals a slight cut in its fabric. Just as Senjin is about to attempt another attack, Hiraikotsu flies at it from the air, and the shikigami ducks to avoid the boomerang which flies over its head and is caught by Sango on Kirara's back.

As Senjin raises up, a whip is wrapped around its neck from behind and Reika is revealed as she pulls the whip tighter. The raccoon-demon girl sends her youki -demonic energy- through the body of the whip toward Senjin... only to have it met and overpowered by Senjin's energy which is sent back through the whip to hit Reika, knocking her into the air and causing her to release the whip.

"Reika!" Sango calls out worriedly, as Kirara flies her close enough to catch the injured raccoon-girl, "Reika! Are you okay?" asks Sango, her voice laced with worry as she shakes the girl slightly.

Slowly, Reika's eyes open to see the taiji-ya, "... I-I'm alright, Sango-chan..." she manages, though strained, "It'd take m-more than this to t-take me... out..." her last word trails off as she loses consciousness, but continues breathing.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouts, as he holds his uncovered right hand outward toward Senjin.

As the wind begins to tug at Senjin, it quickly turns toward Miroku and starts spinning its spear at an incredible speed, creating a powerful whirlwind that overpowers the Wind Tunnel and sends Miroku flying back into a tree, knocking him unconscious and causing the vacuum in his right palm to halt.

Suddenly, Senjin is slashed down its back by Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga and the shikigami stumbles forward and slouches over slightly. However, Almost instantly, the wound heals and Senjin returns to an upright posture, before turning and slashing at Inuyasha with its spear.

/Scene-Switch/

An upclose view of the de-transformed Zanmato meeting Tenpi and Tsuki, everything else is blackened out... and the weapons fly from the combatants' hands. Then, We're shown a pulled out view of Toramaru and Saiko as Toramaru holds his right wrist in his left hand, his right hand trembling, and Saiko favoring both of her hands as they tremble with pain. The two ninja leap back to distance themselves from one another and Toramaru quickly uncoils the chain of his kusari-gama, Sasori-Teiru, from around his waist and readies the kama itself in his right hand in reverse-grip, the tip of the blade pointing toward Saiko, and a portion of the chain in his left hand. Saiko quickly reaches behind herself with her right hand and draws a third tanto out which she brings up infront of herself in a gyakute fashion -gyakute means holding a sword or bladed weapon so that the blade runs down the forearm-... causing Toramaru's reddish-gray eyes to widen at the design of the tanto as he recognizes it instantly. (btw, 'Sasori-Teiru' means 'Scorpion-Tail').

"Shinogeru...?" Toramaru says in surprise, knowing the tanto to be the one of his mother's that he gave Saiko at the completion of her training under him, '... impossible!' he adds in his mind, 'I thought this Saiko to be a false construct, however, if she possesses that tanto, then... ...' ('Shinogeru' means 'Protective').

"Let's finish this contest!" Saiko states, bringing back Shinogeru and once again darting at Toramaru.

Toramaru closes his reddish-gray eyes as Saiko advances toward him. Upon cutting off his own vision, his mind is suddenly bombarded with flashes of the time he spent with Saiko...

)-Flashbacks-(

Saiko is standing with her back facing Toramaru's back, the two several feet from one another, and she turns as her mask falls off. "Y-you really are him! ... G-Gouma Toramaru!" she says.

/Short Time-Skip/

"Onegai!" the kunoichi pleads as she pulls her legs back under her. Now sitting on her knees, she places her hands on the ground infront of herself and lowers her head to her hands, "My name is Shikawa Saiko and I want you to train me, so I can become stronger!"

Toramaru closes his eyes momentarily and then reopens them as he starts walking away from Saiko, "I cannot help you, Saiko. Like my father before me, I have given up fighting." he says to her, "My only goal, now, is to remain concealed in this forest... away from the world itself..."

Saiko hops to her feet, "I will not leave until you do!" she states, stamping her right foot before Toramaru is completely out of earshot. Once Toramaru's back in the cabin, the scene fades out.

/Time-Skip/

As Toramaru and Saiko walk back toward the cabin, Toramaru says, "I hope you were paying attention, Saiko." "Tommorrow, We begin 'your' training..."

Saiko gasps and stops walking, "You mean...?" Toramaru nods and Saiko darts infront of him, she bows formally, "A-arigatou, Toramaru-sama -I mean, Toramaru-sensei!" she says.

"Hmph. Just be ready in the morning..." Toramaru responds, as he walks by Saiko and returns to his cabin.

/Time-Skip/

Toramaru turns to Saiko and reveals he is holding a sheathed tanto in his hand, he lifts it and holds it in both hands, horizontally, "This tanto belonged to my mother... she was far too gentle to be a warrior, however, this tanto was used once when she was protecting my siblings and I from a demon... I would like you to have it as proof of your completed training." he says, holding the tanto out to Saiko.

"I-I can't take this!" Saiko responds, waving her arms infront of herself.

"Of course you can..." Toramaru says, taking Saiko's hand and placing the sheathed tanto in it, then closes her fingers around it, "I have given it to you..." he turns away from her, "By the way, Its name is... Shinogeru."

(-End Flashbacks-)

When Saiko reaches Toramaru, she swings Shinogeru and the view goes black as a silvery streak strikes across the screen followed by a flash of red... the rest stop fighting and gasp almost in unison as we're given a view of all their facial reactions to what they see (ya know, Anime-style) and the view switches back to show a panned-out view of Toramaru and Saiko's shadowed silhouettes, standing a few steps behind each other with their backs to one another in a posture signifying that they both struck at the other... as the broken off end of the Shinogeru lodges in the ground and Saiko's silhouette falls face-first to the ground, then the view switches to show an up close of Toramaru from the front with his eyes still closed and his right arm across his torso holding the handle of the blood-stained kama of Sasori-Teiru in his hand.

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Two Cliffhangers in a row! Sorry bout that, but I think it adds to the dramatic value of the story. Right? Right! Okay, So tune in next episode... er, chapter... Ah, Whichever you wanna call it! -smiles- Ja till next time! 


	14. The Chaos in the Tiger's Heart

(-Author's Notes-)

Here's Chapter 14!

(-THE CHAOS IN THE TIGER'S HEART-)

)-Forest-(

Senjin halts its attacks and looks back over its right shoulder to see Saiko lying face-down on the ground.

Toramaru is still standing with his back toward where Saiko lies, his face showing no apprehension to what happened until...

"T-Tora... Toramaru...?" the words spoken by Saiko's voice reach Toramaru's ears, causing his eyes to snap open instantly.

Time seems to move slower as Toramaru suddenly drops Sasori-Teiru as he spins toward where Saiko is lying on the ground. A view is shown of the branches of the surrounding trees, softly swaying in a breeze, then the view changes back to Toramaru now knelt and holding Saiko face-up in his arms.

"G-gomen-nasai, Toramaru..." Saiko says through a strained voice, "M-my memories were... sealed, and I truly didn't know you..." she whinces in pain from the wound cut diagonally into the center of her chest, her top partially split open.

"That is irrelevant, now, Saiko..." Toramaru says, sadness almost evident in his eyes, "What happened?"

"M-my spirit could not cross over..." Saiko explains, her breathing becoming ever more difficult, "Even after seven years, it still lingered in that forest..." she has to stop as she clutches her wound and again whinces in pain, her muscles tightening in Toramaru's arms. Her body eases somewhat and she's able to continue, "I-I... heard a woman, she spoke to my lingering spirit..." she says, halting to take a few painful breaths, "Sh-she told me that... that I'd be able to see you, again... Toramaru. But, now..." she reaches her hand that was covering her wound to find Toramaru as her sight has already left her, "Now, I can't see... anything, at all." she says, tears continuing to spill over from her brown eyes.

Toramaru reaches out with his left hand to take hold of Saiko's right, covered in her own blood, and pulls it over to lay it against the left side of his face, "I am... here, Saiko..." he says, his ability to contain his emotions holding but withering.

Saiko forces a sad smile, "I guess... we hafta say 'goodbye', again..." she says, her sadness piqueing, "Why do we gotta... part in such a way, once again?"

"It shall not end the same..." Toramaru says, moving her hand away from his face and closing his eyes as he leans down to press his lips to the girl's, causing her eyes to widen. However, A greater surprise comes to her as she feels a single tear plip onto her face.

Saiko's smile grows slightly and her eyes close, 'Toramaru...' she says in her mind, then... her body turns suddenly to dust and falls to the ground where she was held, leaving a portion in Toramaru's right hand along with the jewel shard that was sustaining her false body.

Slowly, Toramaru tightens his hand around the dust and shard... so tightly, in fact, that drops of blood start to seep out from the sides of it as his claws pierce his own flesh. Toramaru's reddish-gray eyes snap open instantly and dart in the direction of his left side, "There!" he states, vanishing in swirl of leaves.

Deep in the trees of the forest, a good distance from the area of the battle, Kagura is standing with her fan folded in her right hand, "It seems Naraku was wrong about Toramaru. He was able to kill her, afterall." "!" she gasps as the blade of a kunai is held to her throat from slightly behind her to her right. The wind sorceress shifts her eyes in that direction toward Toramaru, who is the one holding the kunai to her throat with his left hand.

"Kagura..." Toramaru says, the tone of his voice -though emotionless- is enough to cause Kagura to tremble just slightly, "I know Naraku has your heart, that is why it does not beat..." he continues, "It is obvious that if you betray him, he will kill you..."

"I also know that, due to that fact, you are not capable to control your own life..." Toramaru says, "However, Know this, Kagura!" he presses the blade harder to the woman's throat, just a slight amount of blood trickling from the slight cut caused, "If you stand in my way, again... I 'will' kill you..." he says, then lowers his kunai and turns to start walking away.

As Toramaru's voice fades off, Kagura spins toward where he was and holds her left hand over the minor cut in her throat, her blank red eyes revealing that she fears his words are true.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru walks out of the deeper wooded part of the forest to where the others remain, including Senjin. Toramaru collects Tenpi, Tsuki, and both parts of Shinogeru, and walks over to the collection of dust where Saiko died to kneel next to it. He then says over his shoulder to the others, "The exit should be visible now..." he says, "Go."

"What about you?" asks Kagome.

"I shall remain here for a short while... I then have somewhere I must go." Toramaru responds, looking down at the pile of dust, "I shall meet up with you all later..."

"About the--" Kagome starts.

"I shall hold onto this jewel shard..." Toramaru interrupts, knowing what she was going to say as he holds up the shard between his right index finger and thumb. He then drops the tiny shard into his palm and closes his hand around it, "Now, Go on..."

Finally, The group agrees and, despite Senjin still there, they start toward the exit of the forest. Kirara carrying the unconscious Reika and a worried Sango who is holding the raccoon-girl.

After a short while, Senjin finally moves again and walks over to Toramaru. The shikigami spins its spear and lodges it into the ground, before kneeling at the pile of dust opposite Toramaru who raises his hard gaze to Senjin.

Then, The shikigami speaks, "Worry not, Toramaru." it says, its voice that of a soft-spoken male, "I shall escort her spirit on its path." his body begins to glow faintly before it starts flickering, "Farewell." he says before turning into a beam of light that flies back up into the sky, just as rain begins to fall.

As the rain falls, washing away the dust where Saiko died, Toramaru places the jewel shard inside his gi-top and removes a cloth from inside it. Toramaru places the cloth on the ground with one corner toward himself and one opposite, the other two in either direction. The shinobi then lays the three tanto horizontally on it and grips the corner of the cloth nearest himself and folds it up over the tanto, then does the same with farthest corner, followed by the two pointing in either left or right direction. He then pulls out a thin rope -or string- and ties in around the cloth before picking it up and placing it inside his gi-top as well.

Toramaru stands up and looks down once more at the spot where the dust was before he raises his face toward the sky. Despite the many drops of rain that are hitting his face, tears are evident as they force their way from his reddish-gray eyes... and, for the first time in his over two-hundred year life, the half-demon shinobi does not even try to prevent the tears from falling...

/Time-Skip/

)-Toutousai's Forge-(

Toramaru is sitting on his knees which are placed together with his legs tucked underneath himself, facing Toutousai.

"What is it you want, Toramaru?" questions the old demon weaponsmith.

"I only request the use of your forge for one day..." Toramaru responds, straight-forwardly.

"Is that all?" asks Toutousai.

Toramaru nods once, "So, What say you, Toutousai?" he queries. Toutousai agrees and Toramaru leans forward placing his palms against the ground of the forge and lays his forehead against them, "Arigatou, Toutousai." he says, then raises back up and reaches the index finger and thumb of his right hand into his mouth to grip his left fang, then jerks the tooth out, "As I stated, it shall only take me one day..." he says. Toutousai nods and then leaves his own forge in the hands of Toramaru.

A short time later, Toramaru is shown wearing a hakama and yukata with a twisted headband around his forehead, the sleeves of the yukata rolled up and tied near his shoulders. He pulls an elongated object from the fire, of course using blacksmith tongs -sorry, can't think of what they're actually called- and then holds it down against a stone slab. The shinobi picks up a hammer in his right hand and proceeds to begin beating the long metal shaft, flatening it and re-shaping it to the form he wants. He continues working the object until it begins to take on the shape of a sword and he holds it up infront of himself to scan it over with his eyes. He then continues working to further transform the piece of metal into his design...

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Okay, So now that these two Toramaru-chapters are over. The next is going to focus on Inuyasha and co. without Toramaru. That's right, He won't be in the next chapter at all, however, he will return in the one following it. Ja for now! 


	15. Complexity of Heart, Sango's Conflict

(-Author's Notes-)

Chapter 15! Wow, How long is this fic gonna be, eh? We'll find out when I finish it. Let's get started on this chapter!

(-COMPLEXITY OF HEART, SANGO'S CONFLICT-)

)-Cabin-(

Reika is lying on her back, still unconscious, and Sango is sitting on her knees beside the raccoon-girl. Shippou is also sitting next to Reika, with a worried expression, then Miroku enters the cabin, carrying a small bucket of water.

"Here you are, Sango." Miroku says, sitting the bucket near her, a small cloth draped on the rim of the bucket.

"Thanks, Miroku." the demon-slayer responds before she picks up the cloth and dips it into the water. She then rings it out and lays the damp cloth across Reika's forehead.

Miroku walks a short distance away and sits down, "So, How is she?" he asks. (Btw, There will be no fondling in this chapter, cause it's a serious one. And, For crying out loud, even Miroku's not THAT depraved).

"Not good." is Sango's only response, as she brushes a few hairs behind Reika's left ear. The demon-slayer's face is slightly contorted with sadness and worry at Reika's condition.

"It's not surprising." Shippou says, also concerned, "She was hit directly by a burst of that Senjin-thing's energy..."

Miroku nods, "Yes. The type of energy I was sensing from Senjin appeared to be of a holy or benevolent nature." he elaborates, "So, naturally, it would have a particularly adverse effect on Reika, who is a demon."

After a short time of silence, Sango makes a request, "I hate to ask, but could the two of you leave for a little while?" she asks, her head down with her bangs shading her eyes. She asks, not out of anger or hositily, but for another reason.

After a moment, Miroku responds, "... alright." he says, nodding once, "Just call out if you need us." he stands up, picking up his staff, and starts toward the door, "Come, Shippou." the monk adds, motioning for the young fox-demon to follow him.

Shippou glances once more at Reika, then Sango, before following out of the cabin after Miroku. Once the two are outside and a short ways from the cabin, "Hey, Miroku." Shippou says, from the ground beside the monk as they walk, "Why do you think Sango asked us to leave?"

Miroku stops walking and looks thoughful for a moment, before responding, "Hm, My guess would be that... it's love." he says.

"Love?" questions Shippou, in a manner of shock, "B-but, Reika's a girl too! How can--"

"Well, Sango's heart is very complicated." Miroku responds, before Shippou completely finishes. The black haired monk brings his left hand up to his chin in a thoughtful posture, "There could be many reasons, or none at all. Probably... no one, including Sango, may ever know how or why." Shippou is just caught in shock and confusion as the monk continues, "However, All we can do right now is grant Sango's request and give her some time." he elaborates further, "So, I believe I'll take a walk." and, with that, he walks away and leaves the young fox-demon sitting there confused and left to ponder what the monk said. (Wow! Miroku being smart and understanding, I think I got him pretty in-character afterall).

/Scene-Switch/

)-Near a Creek-(

Kagome is knelt beside the rushing water, filling the water bottles from her time. Inuyasha is sitting (in typical canine-like fashion) on a large boulder, a short distance behind the modern schoolgirl, and looking off into the blue sky with a rather uncharacteristic thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome says, gaining the dog-eared hanyou's attention. "What's wrong?" she asks, slightly concerned as it isn't often that Inuyasha is off in thought.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responds, turning his head to acknowledge the midnight-haired schoolgirl. "Oh," he adds, looking off again, "Just thinkin'..."

"Me too." Kagome says, seating herself on the boulder beside Inuyasha, "I was thinking about how it must've affected Toramaru, being forced into making the decision he did."

Inuyasha nods, "Yeah..." he agrees, still looking off into the horizon, "I guess it's just how ninjas are..."

"Even so!" Kagome states, somewhere between sad and angered, "I still don't understand how he could've done that!" "I mean, if he loved her, how could he kill her!" she elaborates her thoughts aloud.

"I don't understand it either." Inuyasha says, then lowers his golden-eyed gaze from the horizon to the ground, "Maybe he doesn't understand, himself..."

"Y'know, Inuyasha?" Kagome says, casting her gaze out over the rushing water of the stream. "I'm also worried about Sango." she continues, "I know she's concerned about Reika, but moreover, she seemed remorseful... like, I dunno, like she blames herself. I wonder why?"

"I know why..." Inuyasha says, causing Kagome to shift her eyes toward him, "I know what it feels like to fail to protect someone I care about..."

Kagome's expression sinks, "You're talkin' about Kikyou, huh?" she queries, expecting that to be the unspoken answer from her dog-eared companion.

"That ain't it, stupid!" Inuyasha shouts, spinning his head toward Kagome, "I'm talkin' about--" he cuts himself off to lower his gaze to see the schoolgirl fidgeting with the hem of her school uniform's skirt. Almost apprehensibly, Inuyasha reaches over with his left hand and takes hold of Kagome's right hand, causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock and she raises her gaze to the silver haired hanyou, who locks it, "I'm talking about you, Kagome." he says, further mystifying the girl, "I still remember when I thought you died from Mukotsu's poison..."

There's a short silence before the hanyou continues, "I hated it!" he states, glancing away from Kagome's face, "I hated the Band of Seven for it, I hated the thought of losing you, I hated the feeling that I coulda saved you... but, most of all, I hated myself for not being able to protect you..." "Kagome, when I thought you'd died..." he continues, pausing momentarily to swallow, "I've never felt pain like that. I truly realized, then, just how much you mean to me, Kagome..." "I think- no, I know that you mean more t--"

"Shh. That's enough." Kagome says, cutting Inuyasha off before he can finish. The girl then leans over and kisses him on the cheek, surprising him and causing him to turn his gaze toward her, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome adds.

"Kagom--"

"Mm-mm." Kagome interrupts again, shaking her head slightly, a small smile on her lips. She then lies her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and closes her eyes, laying her left hand over Inuyasha's (which is holding her right hand).

Inuyasha just looks at the schoolgirl for a couple moments before he, too, smiles and then lies his head against Kagome's.

/Scene-Switch/

)-Inside Cabin-(

Sango is still sitting on her knees by Reika's side and her eyes are threatening to let tears spill from them as she looks down at the still unconscious girl, "Have I... really fallen in love with you, Reika... a demon, and a girl?" she questions herself aloud, "I guess it would explain this pain, deep in my heart..." "But, I might never have the chance to tell you..." she adds as her tears begin falling and she drops somewhat across Reika, her head and arms atop the girl's torso, "I just... wish you'd wake up..." once the last words are spoken, Sango then just lets herself continue crying.

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Well, Whaddya think, eh? I think this chapter came out especially good! Tell me your opinions, okay? I guess that's it for now, tune in next time! Ja! 


	16. Kouga's Decision

(-Author's Notes-)

Well, Here I am with another chapter. Again, This one will not include Toramaru... as he will be making his next appearance in the chapter following the one after this one. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Let's get started!

(-KOUGA'S DECISION-)

Inside the cabin, Sango has apparently fallen asleep while she was crying, still laying slightly across Reika's torso when she stirs as Reika's weight shifts slightly under her.

"S-Sango-chan..." Reika's voice says, causing the taiji-ya's eyes to open abruptly and she sees the other girl has finally regained consciousness.

"Reika?" Sango says, raising up slightly to see Reika's gaze meeting her own and the demon-slayer smiles slightly, "Are you alright?"

Reika nods, "Sango-chan..." she responds, also smiling, "Um, Could you move a little? My arm's numb."

Sango's eyes widen slightly as she lowers her gaze to see that she inadvertently pinned Reika's arm in such a way that the circulation has been cut off since she started crying before. Sango immediately pushes herself up to let the circulation return the raccoon-girl's arm, "I'm sorry, Reika." she apologizes.

"It's okay, Sango-chan." Reika responds, now sitting up as she shifts her wrist back and forth in order to speed up the circulation.

Sango pushes herself to her feet and turns, Reika managing to catch a glimpse of what seems like a tear escaping one of the demon-slayer's eyes, "I'll go tell everyone that you're awake." Sango says as she starts to walk toward the door.

"Sango-chan." Reika says, causing the taiji-ya to stop, "Were you crying... for me?" she asks, Sango's back still toward her.

"Reika, I..." Sango starts, but doesn't finish, saying instead, "I'll go get everyone." and, with that, the taiji-ya exits the cabin, leaving Reika sitting there looking toward the curtain-like door Sango just left through.

"Sango..." the raccoon-girl says, almost inaudibly and still looking toward the door. Tears start falling from the girl's eyes, "I... I love you, Sango-chan!" she states, knowing the taiji-ya can't hear her, and the raccoon-girl's eyes lower to her hands placed on her lap, 'Why?' she questions herself, 'Why couldn't I just tell her?' she raises her hands to cover her face as she starts crying.

/Scene-Switch/

A good distance from the cabin and slightly into the woods, Sango is standing with her back to the trunk of a tree with her left hand gripped to the center of her chest and her right hand placed over her left. Sango raises her right hand to wipe fresh tears from her eyes and sniffles slightly once, "... I'm sorry, Reika." she says, "I think I love you but... even if that's so, I-I just can't tell you until I save my brother..." she finishes drying her eyes and then pushes herself away from the tree-trunk before she starts walking away to find the others.

)-Back in the Cabin-(

Reika sits up a little abruptly as someone enters the building and she sees that it's actually Miroku. The black-haired monk walks into the room proper and sits down a safe distance from Reika as a bit of an unnerving silence creeps about the room. A silence which Miroku soon breaks with a friendly question, yet one that Reika's surprised at.

"You're in love with Sango, aren't you?" the monk asks, conversationally.

Reika doesn't answer for a few moments, but relents, "... yes." she says as she lowers her gaze to her lap.

"I thought so." Miroku responds, casting his gaze toward a wall off to his right, "That's why I felt I had to tell you something..." Reika raises her head to acknowledge the monk as he continues, "Sango's heart won't be easy to reach."

"Wh-why's that?" asks Reika, unsure as to what the monk's referring.

"... her younger brother, Kohaku." Miroku replies, "She once told me that she couldn't let herself love anyone until she freed him from Naraku's control..." the monk sounds a bit saddened as he finishes.

Reika notices so she poses a question, "Did you love her, Miroku?"

Miroku turns his gaze toward the raccoon-girl, "Regardless of whatever my feelings toward her may -or may not- have been, I would've been unable to pursue a relationship with a travelling companion. And, The point is, I'm in love with Koharu." he then pushes himself up to a standing position, picking up his staff in the process, and heads out the door, stopping about halfway out, "Listen, If you want to reach her heart, you'll have to make a place in it for yourself." he says, then finishes exiting the cabin.

"Make a place in it for myself..." Reika echoes, then smiles, "Thank you, Miroku. I know what I hafta do, I've gotta tell Sango-chan the truth straight-up." with that, the raccoon-girl pushes herself up off the floor and leaves the cabin.

/Scene-Switch/

A very familiar whirlwind is spinning through a valley with two very exhausted wolf-demons following a long distance behind it. Suddenly, The cause of the whirlwind comes to halt and the wind dissipates to reveal the leader of the wolf-demon clan, Kouga. Hakkaku and Ginta finally catch up to Kouga, both dropping forward slightly to brace their hands on their knees and breathing heavily.

"Hey Kouga." Ginta says finally, "What's up?"

"Yeah, Why'd you stop?" asks Hakkaku, "Huh?" he and Ginta then notice the apparent reason that Kouga stopped as they see someone standing several meters infront of Kouga... the man is dressed in a not-so-Feudal Japan outfit, consisting of: Silver chest armor with plates that extend outward over his shoulders, matching armor plates on his forearms and shins as well as on his hips, the last ones are connected to his black leather belt, what cloth that's visible around his armor is brown in color, and he has a red cape extending down from the back of his armor. The man has long dark brown hair afixed back in a braid with a gold ring tied in it at the end. The armor-clad man is standing with his arms folded and his left side toward Kouga and the other two.

"Who are ya? And, Whaddya want?" questions Kouga.

After a few minutes of silence that follows, the man finally voices a response in the form of a question, "Am I correct in assuming that you are Kouga, the leader of the wolf-demon clan?" he asks, slowly opening his eyes to reveal a pair of pupil-less green eyes. On another note, The man's eyebrows are quite unique with the outer ends split and in a shape like sideways V's (Basically, his eyebrows look like this - -) and there is a large battle-scythe leaned against a tree nearby.

"Depends on who wants ta know?" responds Kouga, the two behind him looking quite scared by the armored person's appearance.

"Ah, Forgive me." the armored man replies, "I am..." He unfolds his arms and reaches his right hand to grip the side of his cape, then throws his cape outward. Then, As his cape comes back to rest behind him, the man bows formally with his right arm across his waist and finishes, "Keigan."

Kouga readies himself as though he thinks the man is going to attack him, however, the man does not. Instead, He pulls something from his belt and tosses it toward Kouga, saying, "Perhaps you recognize this?"

The item lodges in the ground near Kouga's feet and it's revealed to be a flower afixed on a hair-clip. Kouga leans down and collects the item, then stands back up and holds infront of himself, looking down at it, "This is..." he says, lifting the flower to sniff it before lowering his hand again. "It is!" he states, looking slightly angered, "This is Ayame's!" his eyes re-focus on Keigan, "What've you done to her!" he demands, obviously becoming further enangered.

"Nothing, yet." Keigan responds, smiling, "She is merely receiving some of my hospitality." "However." he adds as he reaches over and collects the battle-scythe with his left hand, "If you wish her to remain healthy, you'll heed my request."

Kouga growls, but relents, "And, What exactly would you have me do?" he questions, begrudingly and still angered.

"Not much." Keigan responds, then grins diabolically, "... just kill Inuyasha!"

"What!" demands Kouga.

Keigan turns and starts walking away, "Either you kill Inuyasha, or Ayame's life is mine." he says as he slowly disappears into the distance.

After a short while of saying nothing, finally Ginta asks, "What're you gonna do, Kouga?"

"Yeah, I mean you can't just kill Inuyasha." Hakkaku adds, "Think of what that'd do to Kagome."

"I know..." Kouga responds, lowering his gaze to the flower in his right hand, "But, Ayame..." 'That man... he had no scent...' he thinks to himself, 'How is that possible?' After a short arguement with his own conscience, he adds, "I... don't have a choice." and he quickly takes off in a run as he's encircled by a whirlwind yet again.

"Hey, Wait up Kouga!" Hakkaku and Ginta call after their leader as they run off behind him.

/Scene-Switch/

Sango is standing in the woods as a silhouette approaches slowly from behind her... Reika appears apprehensive about her goal as she finally speaks, "S-Sango-chan?"

The female taiji-ya tenses up at the sound of her name, however, she relaxes a bit and turns to acknowledge her company, "... what's wrong, Reika?" she asks after a moment.

"Sango-chan... I-I wanted to tell you..." Reika nervously responds, fidgeting slightly, "I wanna say... Sango-chan, I--"

A loud explosive crashing sound interrupts the raccoon-girl's sentence and the scene changes...

/Scene-Switch/

Inuyasha is standing, transformed Tetsusaiga in hand, with Kagome behind him and a large cloud of dust and smoke infront of them, "Whaddya want this time, ya scrawny wolf!" demands Inuyasha angrily.

The cloud of dust blows slowly away to reveal Kouga on one knee with his right fist buried in the ground, the impact of his punch having created a crater around where he landed and his pupil-less blue eyes staring straight at the silver-haired hanyou. Kouga jerks his arm free of the ground and pushes himself up to his feet, still staring angrily at Inuyasha.

Practically growling, Kouga pushes off in a dash toward Inuyasha and pulls back his right fist to punch again. Inuyasha quickly pushes Kagome out of the way and raises his arms in a defensive posture just before Kouga's attack makes contact, knocking the hanyou back into the trunk of a tree thus uprooting it.

'Damn!' Inuyasha says to himself as he lowers his arms, 'He's fighting for real this time! What coulda happened?'

"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome shouts from the sidelines, "What are you doing this for?"

"Stay out of it, Kagome... please." Kouga responds, closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them, "I don't have a choice..." he runs a few steps toward Inuyasha then leaps into the air and comes down with a punch at the hanyou.

However, Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga to block the attack and then uses the force and momentum of it to throw Kouga off. The wolf-demon performs a forward roll in the air and lands on his feet in a somewhat squat position. He quickly stands and spins around to deflect an overhead swing of Tetsusaiga with his left arm by hitting the flat side of the blade with his forearm, following through with a right punch to the side of Inuyasha's face which knocks the hanyou back several meters, his feet tearing up the ground around them until he comes to a stop.

"This time it's not personal, Inuyasha." Kouga says, raising his right hand and clenching it tightly into a fist, "But, I hafta kill you!"

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Another Cliffhanger, eh? Well, If you wanna know what happens, you'll hafta read the next chapter okay? Okay, then, I gotta for now but I'll be back soon with the next episo--chapter. Ja till then! 


	17. Devious Plan, Noble Heart

(-Author's Notes-) 

Here we go again! Chapter 17! OKay, So let's get started...

(-DEVIOUS PLAN, NOBLE HEART-)

)-Abandoned Palace-(

Keigan is standing with his arm folded, watching Kouga's fight with Inuyasha through Kanna's mirror. After a few moments, Keigan laughs a couple times then waves his right arm to one side, "Okay, enough." he says, "Inform me again, when the fight's over."

Kanna nods slightly in silence before lowering her mirror as the image in it fades.

"Whatever your plan is, Kouga'll stop you!" Ayame states from her caged confinement, "And, You've got another thing coming if you think Kouga is gonna kill Inuyasha just because you're holding me captive!"

Keigan can't contain his laughter which subsides almost as quick as it started, "Naive little girl." he responds to Ayame, "Whether the mutt lives or dies is not of my concern. It was never my true intention that Kouga actually kill Inuyasha."

"What are you saying...?" queries Ayame, then gasps in realization, "You're after Kouga's jewel shards!"

Keigan laughs again, "You catch on quickly, afterall." he says, smirking as he turns his back to her, "In fact, The wolf-cub will probably be picking up my scent any time now..."

/Scene-Switch/

There's a sudden crack of energies and Tetsusaiga is sent flying where it lodges in the ground several feet behind Inuyasha, who's lying against the ground with Kouga standing over him. Kouga pushes his right foot against Inuyasha's chest and forces him against the ground, then draws his arm back with his claws ready.

"Looks like I win this time, Inuyasha!" Kouga states, then his eyes widen slightly. He sniffs the air twice. 'That's him!' he thinks to himself, 'It's gotta be!' And with that, the wolf-demon dashes off, kicking up a whirlwind around himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls, concerned, as she runs over to the silver haired hanyou. The girl drops to her knees beside him, "Are you alright?" she asks.

Inuyasha pushes himself to his feet, "Yeah, I'm fine..." he responds, slightly absently, "But, Something's definitely not right!" he finishes as he walks over to retrieve Tetsusaiga and sheathe it.

"That's true." Kagome says, still sitting on the ground, "What could've made Kouga act like that, I wonder?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Inuyasha states before taking off in the direction Kouga left in.

"Huh?" Kagome stands up, "Wait, Inuyasha!" she calls after him before Sango and Reika come running up.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asks Sango, then looks around, "What happened?"

"Kouga suddenly showed up a little while ago and attacked Inuyasha." replies Kagome.

"Again?" asks Sango, rolling her eyes.

"No. It was different!" Kagome states, "I think Kouga was actually trying to kill Inuyasha! But, suddenly, he just up and left! Then Inuyasha took off after him!" "We hafta follow and find out what's going on!" she adds, emphatically.

"Right." Sango responds with a quick nod, "Kirara!" the little white cat-demon runs up and transforms into her larger form and Sango gets on.

"Kagome, You ride with Sango-chan." Reika says, "I'm fast enough that I might be able to catch up to Inuyasha on my own." she quickly takes off in a run, followed by Sango and Kagome riding Kirara.

Soon, They're joined by Miroku with Shippou atop his right shoulder, "What's going on?" he asks Reika.

"We're not sure, but we've gotta catch up to Inuyasha!" Reika replies, "Ask Kagome for the details." she then darts off in the lead.

/Scene-Switch/

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing Kouga again real soon, girl." Keigan says, smirking as he lifts his battle-scythe and lays it against his right shoulder, "In fact, He should be arriving in about..." he holds up his left hand with the palm toward himself and three fingers extended, he then lowers one, then another, leaving his index finger extended and points toward the wall off to his right side just as it explodes, sending shards of wood flying into the room which none of even near Ayame as they bounce harmlessly off Keigan armor, as he has positioned himself between the destruction of the wall and Ayame's cage.

Through the hole created, Kouga walks into the room and sees Keigan, "I'm here to take Ayame back!" Kouga states, angrily.

Keigan re-positions his scythe to where it's shaft is running along his arm which is extended diagonally downward at his right side, part of the scythe's shaft is behind him and the blade is near the floor, "Hmph! You're even more predictable than I imagined." he says to the leader of the wolf-demons. The armored man then brings his scythe up in a diagonal position infront of himself, the shaft still running along his forearm, "Now, Let's see what you've got!"

Kouga's face contorts further in anger as he growls and pushes off in a dash at Keigan. The wolf-demon attempts a right handed punch, however, Keigan easily leaps into the air and performs a forward flip over Kouga, turning his scythe around and cracking the demon in the back of the head with back of the weapon before he lands behind him. Keigan quickly turns and uses the shaft of his scythe, held with both hands, to block a right side kick from Kouga that was targetted at Keigan's chest. Keigan pushes Kouga's kick to his right side as he spins clockwise and whacks Kouga in the back of the head again with his scythe as the wolf-demon staggers forward from the shift in weight and momentum.

Kouga turns toward Keigan, who's facing him, and growls as he notices Hakkaku and Ginta nearing Ayame's cage, 'I just hafta stall him a little longer...' he thinks to himself.

Keigan smirks, closing his eyes, "Your predictability never ceases to amaze me!" he states, amused as he snaps the fingers of his left hand and one of Naraku's demon-puppets suddenly appears, capturing Hakkaku and Ginta with its tentacle-like roots.

"What!" Kouga says in surprise, "But, How'd you know?"

Keigan laughs, "Boy, I am a master tactician and strategist." he informs, "I know every move you'll think of."

"Oh yeah?" Kouga responds, grinning, "Let's see if you know this one!" the jewel shards in his legs start glowing and he dashes at Keigan far faster than before.

Keigan slashes at Kouga with the blade of his scythe, however, he hits nothing but air as Kouga kicks him from behind and causes the armored man to stagger forward slightly. Kouga attempts a front roundhouse at Keigan's torso, however, Keigan manages to block it with his scythe. However, Kouga's kick, backed by the power of the jewel shard, is strong enough to break Keigan's scythe and hit the armored man's abdomen. The force of the strike is enough to send Keigan flying back into a wall as he drops the severed halves of his scythe.

As the dust begins to clear, Keigan pushes himself up to a standing position and dusts off the front of his armor before raising his head toward Kouga with a smile on his lips.

Kouga's pupiless blue eyes widen slightly at the man's ability to get back up after being hit by one of his strongest kicks, "What are you!" Kouga demands, "There ain't no way that you're human!"

Keigan cranes his neck to either side, popping the joints, and then swings his head in a fashion that causes his long braid to swish out behind him, "It took you this long to figure that out?" he questions, still smiling, "Right you are, though. I'm not human, I'm a falcon-demon." from the backs of each of his forearms, and from under his bracers, a single blade-like bone jutts out and curves just slightly, "Prepare to fall victim to my talons!" he states and leaps into the air, "Spiral Talon!" as he descends toward Kouga, he starts spinning at an incredible speed with his arms -and thus talons- extended outward.

Kouga barely manages to leap back to evade Keigan's right arm talon as it slashes into the floor. Kouga lands from his backward leap, breathing heavily, and holds his left arm as a small stream of blood trickles down the length of his forearm.

"I'm impressed that you still have the strength to dodge at this point." Keigan says, tauntingly, as he jerks his talon free from the hardwood floor.

'Dammit!' states Kouga in his own mind, 'I'm still worn out from the fight with that Inuyasha mutt!'

"Why're you doing this, Keigan?" questions Ayame suddenly, "Why've you allied with Naraku?"

"..." Keigan is silent for a moment, lowering his arms to his sides, "I have... no other option." he finally replies, closing his pupiless eyes, "Naraku's demons captured my wife and children..."

Ayame gasps in response.

"He said he would only return them if I delivered the jewel shards of the leader of the wolf-demon clan." Keigan continues as he slowly re-opens his eyes and readies his talons in a fighting stance, "I don't claim to trust Naraku, but I doubt he will do anything as long as I possess the jewel shards he desires." "Now, Kouga of the wolf-demon clan, I shall show you the true meaning of speed!" he states and pushes off toward Kouga at a speed where he is barely visible.

Kouga kicks with his right foot as he believes Keigan nears him, however, Keigan kicks the wolf-demon's left leg out from under him from behind and, before Kouga reacts or can hit the ground, Keigan backflip kicks him into the air. In the air, the falcon-demon elbows Kouga's chest then twists around and performs another backflip, this time kicking Kouga with his right foot in a downward strike against the wolf-demon and knocks him toward the floor. Before Kouga hits the floor, Keigan is standing on the floor and knees the wolf-demon in the abdomen... at which point, time seems to move slower as Kouga's legs lower and his feet touch the floor. Keigan lowers his leg, placing his foot back on the floor, and allows Kouga to start to fall. As Kouga starts falling, Keigan catches the wolf-demon by his hair with his left hand and holds him up as he raises his right hand, the talon retracting back into his forearm.

"Don't worry." Keigan says, "I don't intend to kill you..." "You merely have something I need." he adds, suddenly darting his right hand into each of Kouga's legs to retrieve the jewel shards too fast to actually see, "I would have loved to fight you at your best." he says, "However, That may no longer be possible."

As Keigan gazes at the shards in his right hand, he holds Kouga out and releases his hair to allow the wolf-demon to fall to the floor with a sharp thud. As soon as Kouga hits the floor, Keigan moves with a speed beyond speed and uses his left arm talon to disect the Naraku demon-puppet which falls into hundreds of pieces, in effect freeing Hakkaku and Ginta. He lands and turns to Kanna, "I shall deliver these shards to Naraku." he says, "Tell him that I expect him to uphold his end of the bargain."

Kanna slowly nods once as a miasma cloud envelops her and she disappears. Once Kanna is gone, Keigan kneels down with his head lowered then quickly snaps his head up as a pair of brown feathered falcon wings extend from his back, partially concealed by his cape. With a powerful flap, he's lifted from the floor and flies off through the roof, smashing through the wooden structure.

Once Keigan is gone, Hakkaku and Ginta manage to get Ayame out of the cage, then the three run over to check on Kouga.

About this time is when Inuyasha and the others arrive on the scene, "What the hell happened here?" questions Inuyasha.

Ayame begins the explanation of what happened...

/Scene-Switch/

)-Naraku's Castle-(

The two jewel shards land on the floor at Naraku's feet and he raises his gaze toward Keigan.

"Now, Return my family to me!" Keigan demands.

"Hmph. Very well." Naraku responds with a snap of his fingers, "They are waiting outside the castle for you."

"Know that if you double-cross me, Naraku, I will kill you." Keigan says as he exits the castle.

Once Keigan is gone, "I'm surprised you actually kept your word, Naraku." Kagura's voice says from off-screen.

Naraku laughs as he collects the two jewel shards and combines them with the near-complete jewel, "Don't be so shocked, Kagura." he says, "The shikon no tama is nearly complete. Only one shard remains, so I don't need to take the lives of insignificant demons."

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Tune in next time, okay? And, Be sure to review! Ja!


	18. The Other Side of Chaos

(-Author's Notes-)

Thanks to all who've reviewed! And now, Let's start this next chapter! Btw, This chapter will be re-introducing Toramaru... but, how may come as a surprise. Here we go...

(-THE OTHER SIDE OF CHAOS-)

)-Abandoned Castle-(

Kouga is now awake and his legs are bandaged where the jewel shards were cut out, "Yeah..." he says, his eyes closed, "He was alot faster than me..."

"Even with the jewel shards in your legs?" asks Sango, Reika standing very near her... not liking wolf-demons very much.

Kouga nods slightly.

Ayame intrudes on the exchange in conversation, "But, Kouga! You were already tired from fighting Inuyasha!" she states.

Kouga shakes his head negatively, "Nah." he says, "I won't make any excuses for losing." he pushes himself to his feet and turns to start walking away, "Ayame?"

"Y-yes?" Ayame responds, snapping her head up and then catches the flower hair-clip she always wears, thrown to her by Kouga.

"You're staying close to me from now on." Kouga says, then directs his attention toward Inuyasha, "Hey mutt! If you find Naraku before me, you better not let him escape again!"

"Don't worry, wimpy wolf, I won't!" Inuyasha retorts.

Kouga continues walking, followed by Ayame, Hakkaku and Ginta. "I'm countin' on you..." Kouga adds in a near in-audible tone as he and the others leave.

After a few moments, Miroku breaks the silence, "I don't think he'll go after Naraku anymore."

"Miroku's right." Reika adds, "I've never heard of a wolf-demon that continued a chase when it couldn't catch its prey."

"What're you sayin'?" questions Inuyasha, confused slightly.

"Inuyasha, He's turned over the task of avenging his comrades to you." Reika replies.

"Wait. How'd you know about Kouga's comrades?" asks Kagome.

Shippou hops up onto Reika's left shoulder, "Oh, I told her about it." the little fox-demon says, "She was wondering if anyone else was out to hunt down Naraku."

/TIME-SKIP/

Inuyasha and Miroku are running through along a tree-lined path, Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Shippou on Miroku's shoulder, Sango and Reika following on Kirara.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha says back to the girl on his back, "You sure this is the direction of the jewel shard?"

"Mm-hm!" Kagome responds, leaning slightly forward over Inuyasha's right shoulder, "But, with the way it's moving, I think a demon has it!"

"That would be consistent with what that injured villager told us." Miroku says, running alongside.

Shortly thereafter, The group arrives at a village wrought with destruction and, as they survey it, they hear a loud roar. They head in the direction of the roar, which is also where Kagome senses the jewel shard, and are shocked at the sight laid out before them upon their arrival: dead and dying people, mutilated bodies of other demons, severed limbs, and sploches of blood speckling the area.

The group hears movement and all look toward a nearby house as a demon emerges, it's appearance: Muscular build, orangish-red fur marked with black stripes, a cat-like head, a long striped tail, and reddish-gray pants. The demon is carrying the corpse of a dead demon in its jaws and is dragging the body of a dead human that apparently has been impaled with the striped demon's right arm.

Once fully emerged from the house, the demon turns its slitted eyes toward Inuyasha and company, causing Inuyasha to immediately un-sheathe Tetsusaiga which transforms upon being drawn. The striped demon growls and drops the demon's corpse from its mouth before throwing the human body off its right arm toward the group. The body lands and rolls a bit toward them, stopping just inches from Inuyasha's feet, blood pooling under it.

"So, You're the one responsible, eh?" questions Inuyasha, angrily. He sniffs the air quickly, 'But, This scent...' he ponders.

The striped demon merely expresses a low, throaty, growl in response as its slitted eyes flare in anger.

Inuyasha readies Tetsusaiga, however, Reika shouts, "Wait Inuyasha!" "Don'tcha think this demon's scent is a little too familiar?" she questions the hanyou.

"What are talking about, Reika?" asks Sango, looking over at the raccoon-girl.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this demon is... Toramaru!" Inuyasha states, causing the rest of the group to gasp in shock.

The berserked 'Toramaru' suddenly roars and runs toward the group, Inuyasha particularly. Inuyasha tries to jump back out of the way as the group scatters, only to have his head caught in the transformed Toramaru's right hand. He pulls Inuyasha back and tosses him a fair distance, however, the silverhaired hanyou manages to shift his weight in the air and land on his feet, 'skidding' to a stop and tearing up the ground around his bare feet. Once stopped, Inuyasha quickly leaps into the air and attempts a downward swing at the transformed Toramaru, only to have the blade caught between the tiger-demon's hands. The transformed Toramaru easily tosses Inuyasha toward a mountain-side and, as soon as he hits the wall, he's hit with a shoulder tackle that crushes him further into the rocky formation. Toramaru quickly leaps back many feet and further extends the claws of his right hand, roaring again before he takes off in a run at Inuyasha. As the transformed Toramaru nears Inuyasha's immobile form, he draws his right arm back only to have Kagome suddenly run infront of Inuyasha, causing Toramaru to pause momentarily.

Inuyasha rouses slightly to see Kagome between himself and the berserked Toramaru, "Move Kagome!" he states, "He's after me!"

Kagome shakes her head, "I'm not moving!" she states as Toramaru thrusts his claws toward the blackhaired girl, his intended target being the silverhaired hanyou behind her.

Kagome closes her eyes as Toramaru's claws near her throat, however, when she doesn't feel the claws pierce her throat, the blackhaired girl opens her eyes to see the transformed Toramaru with his claws inches from her throat and a look of uncertainty in his face, almost as if two sides are arguing over what to do.

A quick image flashes though Toramaru's mind of an instance when Saiko shielded him from a group of villagers that sought to kill him because he murdered several of the other people of the village while transformed. The still-transformed Toramaru's slitted eyes close tightly, "... S-Saiko..." he manages to say, his voice quite a different tone from normal. He quickly turns from the two and runs into another section of the mountain-side, ramming himself head-first into it, causing a large indention. The transformed Toramaru pulls his head back and thrusts his right fist against the mountain-side followed by his left fist being thrust against the same spot, he then pull both arms back and swings them in a sledge-hammer fashion against the mountain side, leaving the section of the mountain-side as nothing more than a pile of rubble. The transformed hanyou quickly grips his head in both hands as he throws his head back and roars loudly, dropping to his knees as he slowly begins to de-transform.

Before being completely de-transformed, "All of you, keep your distance from me for a little while!" Toramaru states, pushing himself to his feet and starting to walk away, "I shall return soon..." as he walks, he vanishes in a puff of violet smoke.

As Miroku assists Kagome in freeing Inuyasha from the mountain-side, Reika ponders aloud, "I wonder what coulda caused him to transform into that monster?" the query posed to no one in particular.

/Scene-Switch/

Near a flowing creek, Toramaru is knelt by the water and using it to clean the mixed blood of both humans and demons from his skin. Still missing the upper half of his attire, it almost appears there are scars on his torso as the blood is cleaned off, however, a second later nothing is visible. He scoops up a handful of water in his right hand and splashes it onto his face, wiping his hand over his face to clean it off as well. Once he has run his hand over his face, he lowers it to lay his forearm across his right knee and slowly opens his reddish-gray eyes as he says a single word, "... Sesshoumaru..."

And, indeed, The platinum-haired demon is standing roughly eight feet away off to Toramaru's right. Sesshoumaru merely narrows his eyes slightly in response to Toramaru's vocal acknowledgement of his presence.

Slowly, Toramaru pushes himself up to his feet, part of a sarashi wrap visible around the lower portion of his waist. He turns toward Sesshoumaru, "So, We meet again, Sesshoumaru..." he says.

"Why have you allied yourself with Inuyasha?" questions Sesshoumaru, finally, "Is it Naraku's life you seek?"

"..." Toramaru is silent for a few following moments, before responding, "My goal is retribution..."

"I see..."

After a short expanse of silence, Toramaru speaks again, "... why are you here?" he queries.

Sesshoumaru looks off to one side, his gaze raised somewhat toward the sky, before he turns his back to Toramaru, "Just to tell you that the life of Naraku's subordinate, Kagura, is not yours to take..." he voices as he walks away from the area.

'Is that so, Sesshoumaru...?' Toramaru thinks to himself, "Hmph."

/Scene-Switch/

Later into the evening, Inuyasha and the others are gathered around a campfire and waiting on Toramaru to return.

And, almost as if on que, Toramaru slowly walks into the clearing where the others are gathered and proceeds to seat himself at the fire, crossing his legs beneath him. Miroku passes the shinobi a cup of tea that Kagome poured for him and Toramaru accepts it. As Toramaru sips the tea with his eyes closed, the silence of the group around him is so intense that it seems to cause the sounds of the forest to die down.

Toramaru finishes the tea and then sits his cup down on the ground beside himself, his eyes still closed as the others look at him. Once the perturbing silence seems like it is becoming too much, the shinobi finally speaks, breaking it, "... even if you do not speak, I can feel your apprehensive gazes directed toward me..." there is no response from the group as Toramaru opens his reddish-gray slitted eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask then!" Inuyasha states, somewhat angrily, "What the Hell was that about! What caused you to change into that monster!"

"..." Toramaru responds with silence.

Inuyasha stands up, abruptly, holding the sheathed Tetsusaiga in his left hand, "Tell us! We have a right to know if it's gonna happen again!" he states, his anger escalating, "I have a right to know if you're gonna be a threat to Kagome!"

Inuyasha growls slightly, using his left thumb to flick Tetsusaiga partially out of its sheath, "Tell me what's to stop me from killing you, here and now!" he states.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome states, standing up as well and stamping one of her feet, looking at Inuyasha, "Huh?"

"You are correct, Inuyasha..." Toramaru says, gaining everyone's attention, "You do have the right to know..." he, again, closes his eyes, "It is a berserker form that manifests itself at certain times during my life."

"What kinda lame explanation is that!" states Inuyasha, his anger still evident.

"Inuyasha, Calm down." Kagome says, trying to stop the hanyou from starting a fight with Toramaru, "At least he told us."

"Pfft!"

Toramaru suddenly stands up, the sheathed Zanmato still lying on the ground, "You think you know anything about me?" he says, raising his voice, "You know nothing!" he unties his sash and removes his gi-top followed by his chain-mesh vest... and, within moments, hundreds of scars appear, covering the flesh of his torso.

"Wha..."

"Take a look, all of you." Toramaru says, his voice once again monotone, "These scars are not of wounds inflicted upon me, that is why they shall never heal." "No, These scars are representations of the lives I have taken..." he continues, "I can still hear their screams and feel their blood on my hands, but it is my destiny... my curse."

As the others are left silent, Toramaru puts back on his chain-mesh vest, gi-top and sash. He picks up his sheathed katana and turns to walk away, "However, As per your question... no, that beast has only manifested twice before now..." he says before he disappears back into the forest from whence he came.

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Well, What can I say? Tune in next time. Ja! 


	19. Conversations and Trust

(-Author's Notes-)

There isn't too many more chapters of this story, by the way. Well, Let's start chapter nineteen!

(-CONVERSATIONS AND TRUST-)

Toramaru is standing with his arms folded on a high tree branch. The blackhaired hanyou slowly opens his eyes, "What is it you want now, Inuyasha?" he asks as the dog-eared half-demon lands on another branch of the same tree, a distance behind Toramaru.

"..." Inuyasha is silent for a given amount of time before responding, "I'm... sorry, Toramaru."

"You need not apologize, Inuyasha." Toramaru replies, his back still toward the other hanyou, "A certain degree of distrust is expected after you encountered my transformation..."

"..." Inuyasha remains silent as he lowers his head.

"I understand, however, that the most likely reason for your reaction is that you, also, experience a similar loss of control over yourself?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha responds, raising his head toward the shinobi, "... yeah." he admits, turning his gaze to Tetsusaiga, "I'm told that it happens when I'm near-death. My demon-blood takes control of my body and, with each transformation, I lose a little more of my human half..."

"It is much the same with myself..." Toramaru says, looking out over the starlit landscape, "However, I can never lose either half of myself... for my very existence is dependant on the chaos that exists within my own being..."

There is a stretch of silence in the following moments before Toramaru speaks again, "Inuyasha." he says, gaining the silverhaired hanyou's attention again, "Kagome is the one that allows you to remain as yourself..."

Inuyasha looks back toward the campsite, which is quite far in the distance, "... you're right, Toramaru." he responds, "Without Kagome, I'd have become a monster for good a long time ago. Huh?" the silverhaired hanyou spins back around to see that Toramaru has vanished again.

/Scene-Switch/

At the campsite, Miroku is leaned against a tree and sleeping, Sango is asleep inside a sleeping bag that Kagome brought from her time for the slayer, and Reika is sleeping atop a sturdy tree branch face-down with her arms and legs hanging off the branch (right arm and leg off one side and left arm and leg off the other). However, Kagome's sleeping bag is currently vacant and the modern schoolgirl doesn't appear to be anywhere near the campsite.

Some distance from the others, Kagome is just outside the forest at an edge where the ground drops off to a steep hill. The blackhaired schoolgirl holds out both of her arms and breathes deeply of the moderately cool night air, then she lowers her arms behind her back and clasps one wrist with the opposite hand, just staring out over the grassy expanse beyond the hill. As Kagome stands there, entranced by the beauty given the land by the night sky, a rather lengthy snake slithers up behind her unnoticed. With Kagome completely oblivious to the serpent's presence, it raises up and pulls its diamond-shaped head back before leaping towards the schoolgirl's exposed arms. A slight hissing sound finally alerts Kagome and causes her to turn quickly to see Toramaru holding the snake by its 'neck' in his right hand, having caught it in mid strike. Kagome gasps slightly, taking a step back from the poisonous serpent.

"A Leaping Viper..." Toramaru explains in monotone, still holding the snake, "A rare, and deadly, snake that is capable of leaping up to a distant of four feet to strike its prey..." with a quick twitch of his wrist and fingers, the shinobi crushes the snake's neck instantly before discarding it.

"T-Toramaru?" questions Kagome.

The shinobi nods once slightly, "You should be more careful, Kagome-sama..." he responds, still monotone, "You are a vital part of Inuyasha's life..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Simple..." Toramaru replies, walking past Kagome to the very edge of the hill-top and folding his arms over his chest. "..." he is silent for a stretch of moments following that before continuing, "When you placed yourself infront of him as if to act as a shield..." he says, "It reminded me of a time when Saiko risked her life to protect me. The memory of her allowed me to regain my senses..."

After a short time of silence, Kagome speaks up with a question that's been on her mind ever since the encounter with Saiko and that Ama no Senjin she summoned, "Toramaru... H-how were you able to... kill her?"

The query causes Toramaru to lower his eyelids until his reddish-gray irises are completely hidden behind them, "..." initially silent, the shinobi decides to respond, "There was... no other choice..." he says, simply.

Not satisfied with his answer, Kagome almost angrily demands, "How can you say that so nonchalantly!" "There... coulda been something else you could've done... some other way to handle the situation!" she adds, emphatically.

Toramaru shakes his head once to either side, "No." he replies, still monotone, "There was no other way. It was destiny." "Saiko died seven years ago, in my very arms..." he continues, unfolding his arms slightly and gazing down at his right hand, "Even if she was revived with a false body, she had not been truly resurrected..." he then re-folds his arms.

"But--"

"Despite what you may or may not believe, Kagome-sama..." Toramaru interrupts, his head now lowered, "Though I have difficulties feeling physical pain... my heart did mourn what I had to do..." then, before Kagome can respond again, he raises his head and adds, "However, A shadow must remain unbound by the rules of the light..."

The blackhaired schoolgirl prepares to say something but, unable to find the words, she instead says, "... I should get back to camp, it's late." and, with those words, Kagome heads back toward the campsite, leaving Toramaru standing there with his arms still folded.

Once Kagome's left the area, "You have something to say, houshi?" questions Toramaru, now looking out over the landscape, "Or, Are you just going to stand there beside that tree?"

Miroku steps away from the tree and walks a few feet closer to where Toramaru is standing. He coughs into his hand once, "Forgive me, Toramaru." he says, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Kagome moments ago--"

"Eavesdropping is a trait better suited to someone more discreet..." Toramaru interrupts, "One who basks in the light cannot hope to mimic a shadow..."

"Yes, well." Miroku responds, "I'm curious as to why you seem unaffected by having killed a woman you say you loved--"

"Not loved, houshi." Toramaru inserts, curtly, "I still love her..." moments of silence follow before he opts to continue, "And I was affected... it is--" he cuts himself off before finishing.

"What could it possibly feel like, I wonder, to take the life of someone you care so deeply for?" Miroku questions, more to himself than to Toramaru. The monk closes his eyes in thought to contemplate what it could be like.

"Do not attempt to rationalize it, houshi." Toramaru says, catching Miroku's attention, "There is nothing to which one would be able to compare it. It is a pain which could kill the most hardened warrior..." he looks down at his now open right palm, 'A pain I only wish I could -feel-...'

/Scene-Switch/

Sango and Reika are sitting on a downed log in the forest, "Sango-chan?" Reika says in an attempt to gain the taiji-ya's attention. (btw, I think you're all probably wondering by now about Reika's eye color, huh? Well, Her eyes are a shade of soft pink)

"Hm?"

"Um, Do you... d'you think Toramaru can be trusted after what happened?" Reika asks, "I mean... when he was transformed, he attacked Inuyasha. Y'know, He could transform again and attack us."

Sango turns her head away from the raccoon-girl and lowers her gaze to the ground as she remembers Toramaru having told her that he killed his twin brother, "I do, Reika." she finally replies, "I think we can trust him..."

"Really?" asks Reika. Sango responds with a slight nod and Reika adds, "Then, I think so too!" she concludes her statement with a solid nod.

A few moments later, Sango raises her gaze to see Reika sitting on her knees infront of the taiji-ya, "Wh-what?" she asks with a slight break.

Reika raises her arms and places her hands on Sango's shoulders, locking the girl's gaze with her eyes, "I have to do this, now, Sango-chan!" she says, determinedly, "I... might not get up enough courage again."

"D-do what?" asks Sango, obviously nervous.

Reika's only response is to quickly lean forward, pressing her lips softly to the darkhaired taiji-ya's. Sango's eyes widen in shock as the raccoon-girl's lips brush against hers and she abruptly stands up, breaking the light kiss all-too-soon and causing Reika to land on her rear on the cold ground with a slight 'oof' vocalization.

After a few moments, Reika stands up and causes Sango back away, stepping back over the log she and the raccoon-girl had been sitting on a short while ago, the taiji-ya is in an obvious state of confusion and nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry, Sango-chan!" Reika apologizes emphatically as she tries to approach the taiji-ya, "I d-didn't mean to--" but each time she steps closer to Sango, the taiji-ya takes a retreating step away from her.

Finally, Reika stops trying to close the distance between herself and Sango and lowers her right arm which was outstretched toward the taiji-ya. The raccoon-girl hangs her head in defeat and closes her eyes, lifting her left arm across her chest to take hold of her right arm in her left hand.

Upon seeing the saddened expression the girl has, Sango feels a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry, Reika..." she says, "But, I... I just can't."

"Sango-chan..." Reika responds, now looking at the taiji-ya again with tears filling her eyes. "I... I just love you sooo much!" she continues, her feeling like her heart's breaking into hundreds of pieces, "But, I-it's okay that you don't--"

"You're wrong, Reika!" Sango interrupts, tears threatening her own eyes, "That's just it. I do... I love you too." "But, I can't... not until I save my brother."

"That's enough, Sango-chan!" Reika states, now having gotten close enough to once again grab the taiji-ya by her shoulders, "Listen, You're not the only one who's lost people you care about!" "I watched everyone I knew and loved slaughtered by Naraku's demons, including my big sister!" she continues, her pink eyes glistening with tears, "You're gonna hafta let someone into your heart! Like you found your way into mine..."

Sango lowers her gaze toward the ground, "Reika..."

"Sango-chan." Reika inserts, wiping her eyes with one hand, "You said you love me. Now, If you can look me in my eyes and tell me that isn't enough, that you can just push that aside and turn away from it... I'll leave now and never bother you again."

Looking in the raccoon-girl's soft pink eyes, tears in her own, Sango lowers her head and relents, "... you're right, Reika." she says, raising her head, "Finding love for and from someone should always be enough to let a person move on. But--" she's silenced by Reika's finger against her lips.

"No more buts." Reika says, smiling now. "I don't care that you're a slayer and I'm a demon." she continues, knowing that was going to be Sango's next excuse, "I don't care that we're both girls. The fact that you said you love me is enough."

Sango uses her left hand to pull the raccoon-girl's right index finger from her lips, "... you win." she responds, raising her right hand to brush some errant strands of hair behind Reika's left ear before smiling and leaning forward to return the girl's earlier kiss, their eyes closing as Reika entwines the fingers of her right hand with those of Sango's left.

Next morning...

"Has anyone seen Toramaru?" asks Kagome, somewhat glancing around the campsite.

"He's gone." Inuyasha replies, causing Kagome to look up where she sees the silver-haired hanyou sitting on a tree branch with one leg hanging off the side of it.

"Huh?" Kagome responds, blinking twice, "Gone where?"

"He musta left sometime last night." Inuyasha says, sniffing the air once before standing up on the branch, "His scent's already gotten weak, he's been gone for awhile."

Upon hearing the conversation, Miroku poses the question, "Could it be...? Did he venture alone after Naraku?" moreso to himself than anyone.

"I think Miroku's right." Reika inserts, "Male tigers are loners by nature. They don't do well in groups or with allies."

"He probably figures that his best chance at stopping Naraku is to face him alone." Sango adds, already dressed in her taiji-ya uniform, "That way, he can use all of his ability and doesn't have to worry about harming one of us."

"But, Can he truly stop Naraku? I wonder..." questions Miroku, bringing his left hand to his chin in thought.

"Not alone, he can't." Inuyasha answers, dropping down from the tree to land in a partial kneel, "I finally caught the direction of his scent."

"Then, Let's go!" Kagome states, slipping her bow and quiver onto her shoulder. The rest nod in agreement and the five (six if you count Kirara) set off to track Toramaru and, perhaps, find Naraku.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru drops to one knee, "... impossible." he says, gripping the center of his chest, "So, Naraku had you resurrected as well..." his silver-haired opponent starts removing his mask, which covers his entire face, "Ryuumaru." Toramaru finishes as he sees the face of his dead twin brother.

Ryuumaru discards his mask as he approaches the transformed Zanmato which is lodged almost halfway between the two. The silver-haired shinobi curls the fingers of his right hand around the hilt of the Zanmato and pulls it from the ground, then takes the handle into both hands and the Zanmato de-transforms before it splits into two separate katana, the Ryuuken and Koutetsu.

"So, This is why you haven't lost your mind to the Ryuuken." Ryuumaru says, observing both swords, "The Koutetsu helps surpress its powers."

"Why do you appear before me to stand in my way, nii-san?" questions Toramaru, pushing himself up from his kneel.

"To test you, Toramaru." Ryuumaru responds, quickly spinning the Ryuuken in his right hand into reverse grip before attaching its pommel to that of the Koutetsu creating a dual-bladed sword. He twirls the new version of Zanmato above his head before slicing the air with it once horizontally with his right hand, "Now, Let's see if you still pass."

"..." Toramaru is silent initially as he just stands there, "I felt this may happen." "Very well..." he adds, bringing his hands up infront of himself with all but index and middle fingers intertwined, his index and middle fingers pressed together. A fiery circle appears a short distance infront of him and suddenly a sword flies upward from it, pommel-first, and Toramaru catches it in his right hand by the hilt fluidly performing a left-to-right horizontal slash with it.

"What sword is that?" questions Ryuumaru, a slight look of surprise in his eyes.

Toramaru holds this new double-edged sword up horizontally infront of himself, "I forged this blade by combining the remains of our mother's tanto, Shinogeru, with Tenpi and Tsuki... the twin daggers that belonged to Saiko." he explains, "Its name... is Yamiten no Tsurugi." ('Yamiten' means 'Darkness Heaven' or 'Dark Heaven'. 'Yami' means 'Darkness' and 'Ten' means 'Heaven'. 'Tsurugi' is an older Japanese word for 'Sword' that is usually used to describe a double-edged sword).

"Now, Let me see if you're truly the successor of the Zanmato!" Ryuumaru states, before leaping into the air and decending at Toramaru.

/Scene-Switch/

Inuyasha and the gang run into a sudden fog blanket which separates them into three parts: Inuyasha and Kagome remain together as do Sango and Reika, while Miroku ends up by himself.

/Miroku's trial is up first/

A few more steps along and the mysterious fog lifts, revealing a foreign landscape to Miroku who by this time is wondering what could have happened to the others. With the lifting fog, something else is revealed as well. Miroku sees the form of a brown-haired man who seems to be near thirty in age, sitting atop a large boulder in a meditative state. The man's hair is no longer than shoulder-length and meticulously well groomed, Miroku also notices the man's attire appears to be that of a Shinto priest.

Miroku takes a step toward the unknown man, "Who are you?" he asks, flatly.

"Calm yourself, houshi." the man responds, calmly as he slides his eyes open to look toward Miroku, "My name is Jiai Amatsu." ('Jiai Amatsu' means 'Heavenly Benevolence'. 'Amatsu' means 'Heavenly' and 'Jiai' means 'Benevolence')

"Forgive me." Amatsu says, his eyes still just cracked open, "But, I must battle you. The winner shall achieve freedom from this place. The loser, however... shall find only death." he quickly pulls out a string of prayer-beads and wraps them loosely around his hands as he makes a seal with his hands, palms together with his index fingers extended and pressed together, the other fingers intwined. He closes his eyes as he begans chanting an incantation and the beads glow white before a javelin appears beside Amatsu's head and flies at Miroku.

Quickly dodging to one side, Miroku avoids the projectile and pulls a sutra from his robe. He throws the sutra at Amatsu, however, before it even reaches him, Amatsu barely opens his eyes and the sutra shreds into thin strips. Amatsu re-closes his eyes and begins chanting again, this time the beads split apart and fly at Miroku. The monk brings his staff up infront of himself and begins twirling it with both hands in an attempt to deflect the tiny spheres. He safely manages to deflect all but one of the beads which barely grazes the sleeve of his robe, instantly freezing it.

Miroku takes note of this but decides to continue the battle, again reaching into his robe. He retrieves three sutras this time and chants a short incantation before hurling them at Amatsu. The three sutras become enshrouded with flames as they fly toward the brown-haired priest.

Amatsu breaks the seal he's been holding with his hands as he opens his eyes and holds his right hand up toward the approaching sutras. In a flash, the three flaming sutras are frozen solid and fall harmlessly to the ground. "Give up now, houshi." Amatsu says, "Your spiritual powers come nowhere close to rivalling mine."

"Then," Miroku responds, dropping his staff and gripping the prayer-beads around his right forearm, "I guess I'll have to try something different." He quickly jerks the beads off and thrusts his right arm in Amatsu's direction, "Wind Tunnel!"

"What!" Amatsu exclaims, his eyes widening as a powerful wind starts pulling him slowly toward the opening in Miroku's right hand, "The Kazaana?" "Wait!" he states, trying to pull back against the strong wind, "Don't do it!"

But, The warning fails to stop Miroku as Amatsu is drawn into the Wind Tunnel. Suddenly, though, Miroku's eyes widen as he feels a familiar pain centering in his right arm as he returns the beads around it and grips it in his left hand, "What? Saimyoushou poison?" he questions aloud, already feeling the effects of it, "That man's body must have been filled with the poison. He was trying to warn me..." he passes out as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Well, Stay tuned for chapter 20 in the near future(hopefully). Drop me a review and tell me what ya think, eh? Next chapter will possess more character battles. Check back and let me know what ya think. Not too much left of this story. Well, Ja for now. 


	20. Sadame

(-Author's Notes-)

Okay, I'm back. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though. Anyways, Two battles in this one. An enemy confronts Inuyasha and Kagome as another shocks Reika and Sango. Oh, And Sango finally discovers the truth about Kohaku. Let's get started, eh?

(-SADAME-)

(Btw, -Sadame- means -Destiny-)

As Sango and Reika emerge from the blanketing fog, "You've grown, Reika." a female voice says, gaining both girls' attention.

Reika's pink eyes widen in shock as light illuminates the face of the person who spoke. "A... ane-chan?" is the only word that leaves the raccoon-girl's lips.

Sango casts a quick glance toward Reika, then back to the apparent enemy who stands before them, 'Reika's sister?'

The girl has brown hair (like Reika) and it's fixed back in a long braid. Her eyes are sienna in color and her outfit much resembles Reika's, however, she also has a silver shoulder-plate (armor) on her left shoulder and metal shin-guards on both legs. Sango also notes a wooden bo staff is leaned against the girl's shoulder. (In case you've forgotten her name, it's Kiyoma)

Kiyoma turns her gaze to the taiji-ya next to Reika, "So, You must be Sango, the demon-slayer." she says, her voice not carrying any kind of malice or dark overture, "The one my little sister fell in love with." "I'm... afraid I have to bear you bad news." she adds, her voice saddening, "Your little brother, Kohaku..." she swallows once, closing her sienna-colored eyes, "is dead."

Sango's reaction is almost like she was phyisically hit with something, her eyes widening before she drops to her knees, letting Hiraikotsu fall to the ground beside herself, "K-Kohaku..." she says, her voice trembling and her eyes filling with tears, "he's d-dead?"

"Kiyoma ane-chan!" Reika states, gaining her elder sister's attention, "Why? Why are alive?"

"I'm sorry, nee-chan." Kiyoma replies, tears forcing their way into her sienna orbs, "But, I hafta fight you."

"!" Reika gasps in response. "Wh-what're you talking about?" she queries.

"Naraku... had me revived to stop you from reaching his fortress." Kiyoma explains, "And, I'm bound by the spell used to revive me. I have to fight you." with that, she kicks the lower end of her bo staff forward. The length of her weapon flies up horizontal from her shoulder as she lifts both hands, her left one above the weapon and her right beneath it. With a swift movement, she smacks the shaft of her weapon downward with her left hand, causing it to twirl around her right wrist. As the weapon comes back around, she catches the shaft in her right hand and swings it down to catch another section of it with her left hand as she widens her stance by separating her legs several inches.

Kiyoma pushes off in a quick dash toward her younger sister and thrusts the end of her staff at the girl's abdomen. Almost as if she's petrified, Reika fails to move even an inch in an attempt to dodge and is knocked back several feet into the trunk of a tree, causing it to topple over. Reika grunts in pain as she holds her abdomen with both hands, coughing twice.

This somewhat snaps Sango out of her practical hypnosis and she spins her head to see what happened, "Reika!" she calls.

"S-Sango-chan..." Reika says, barely managing to raise her head just slightly to catch a glimpse of the taiji-ya before her head lolls to one side as she falls unconscious, her eyes closing.

"REIKA!" Sango calls louder before turning her gaze toward Kiyoma. "H-how could you?" she questions, "You're her sister!"

"Because of the spell used to revive me, I don't have any choice in the matter." Kiyoma replies, "Besides, People have to be able to even fight family for their beliefs... to protect others that they care about."

The last line seems to spur Sango into action as she casts a quick glance toward the now unconscious Reika before reaching her right hand back to grip the -handle- of Hiraikotsu, "To protect someone you care about..." she re-phrases. "Hiraikotsu!" she shouts as she jerks the large boomerang forward off the ground and sends it flying toward Kiyoma.

Kiyoma evades the boomerang only to see Sango, not even waiting on Hiraikotsu to return, running directly at her. Sango draws her katana in her right hand, brings it above her head where she grips the handle in both hands, and attempts a slightly diagonal downward slice with it. Kiyoma deadlocks the blade of Sango's katana with the shaft of her bo staff as Hiraikotsu lodges in the ground several feet away.

"Why so angry, Sango of the demon-slayers?" queries Kiyoma upon seeing the taiji-ya's contorted expression, "Weren't you once willing to kill your own little brother? And, Of your own choice?"

Sango's eyes widen slightly as she gasps a bit, lessening her bid to overpower Kiyoma. Kiyoma notices this and immediately uses it to her own advantage, using her right foot to kick Sango's left leg from under her as she pushes the taiji-ya back, successfully planting her onto her backside on the ground as her katana flies from her hand and lodges in the ground just a foot or so away. As Sango attempts to sit back up, Kiyoma's right foot is placed against the center of her chest and pushes her back down onto her back. Sango looks up to see Kiyoma looming above her with her bo staff raised with one end pointed down at the taiji-ya.

"I'm... sorry to have used that against you, Sango-san." Kiyoma says, her eyes still conveying the same appearance of sadness they've held the entire time. She pulls the staff up and then starts to thrust it down toward Sango's face.

Sango's eyes close as she expects the finishing blow in moments, but doesn't feel it. The taiji-ya cracks her eyes back open to see Kiyoma glancing back over her right shoulder and a portion of a whip wrapped around the shaft of the girl's staff. Sango moves her gaze in the direction Kiyoma's looking and eyes widen slightly as she sees Reika, now standing.

Reika jerks Kiyoma's staff out of her hands and releases it from the whip before cracking it back toward her sister where it wraps around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Sango rolls out from under Kiyoma's foot and comes up in a kneel next to her katana, gripping the handle of the weapon in her right hand.

Kiyoma nods her head toward Sango, "Finish it." she says.

"B-but, Kiyoma ane-chan!" Reika says, not wanting what has to happen next, "We--"

"Stop, nee-chan." Kiyoma interrupts, her eyes closed. She opens her tear-filled sienna orbs toward her younger sister, "This is... the sad path of the warrior." she adds, gasping as the blade of Sango's katana is thrust through her chest from behind. "Sometimes... We have to choose between the... past and... the future." She adds, blood trickling from one corner of her mouth, "... goodbye, sis..." her body turns to dust as the last words leave her lips.

With her eyes filled with tears, Reika drops to her knees and starts falling to her right side, "S-Sango-chan..." she says, barely seeing the taiji-ya through glassy vision before she lands against the ground.

/Scene-Switch/

"It's been awhile, hasn't it," a familiar male voice says, "Inuyasha?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome are caught by surprise as their eyes catch glimpse of the leader of the former Shichinin-tai, Bankotsu.

"Well," Inuyasha says, smirking slightly, "If it ain't Bankotsu." "So, How the Hell'd you come back this time?" he questions, drawing and transforming Tetsusaiga.

"Heh." "Let's save the pleasantries till later." Bankotsu responds, twirling Banryuu in his right hand, "Right now, We got a score ta settle!" he leaps into the air, still twirling Banryuu, then swings the large weapon forward, "Dragon Hammer!" she shouts, sending a fiery bolt of energy from Banryuu's blade straight at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, Get down!" Inuyasha states, shoving the girl out of the way before bringing Tetsusaiga up to serve as a shield against Bankotsu's attack.

As the fiery lightning-like bolt of energy strikes Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha tries his best to brace against it, however, he's blown back several feet where his back collides with the trunk of a large oak tree as Bankotsu lands back on the ground.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses as he pushes himself up, 'Is he... stronger than before?' he queries in his mind, worrying if that is the case.

Deciding not to be concerned with that, Inuyasha growls loudly as he pushes off in a solid dash straight at Bankotsu. The Shichinin-tai leader half-grins before running to meet Inuyasha, twirling Banryuu in his right hand. Both warriors attempt a downward diagonal right-to-left swipe with their weapons, only to end up in a solid deadlock. The released energy from the weapons colliding strikes outward like lightning, tearing up the ground and scorching trees.

Bankotsu smirks slightly before forcing Inuyasha's blade back and releasing the handle of Banryuu from his left hand. He then performs a left-to-right near-horizontal swipe with Banryuu, striking Tetsusaiga again, and knocks Inuyasha back to hit the ground.

"Is that the best you got, Inuyasha?" questions Bankotsu, almost disappointed as he lays the side of Banryuu against his right shoulder.

'How could he've gotten stronger?' Inuyasha queries to himself as he pushes himself up to a kneel, putting part of his weight against the Tetsusaiga and uses the side of his left hand to wipe away a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

Bankotsu suddenly swings Banryuu with both hands as he spins to his left a bit, cutting an arrow in half before it reaches him. Inuyasha turns his gaze in the same direction Bankotsu's facing to see Kagome with her bow drawn and spun around, signalling that an arrow was fired.

"Stay out of this, girl." Bankotsu warns Kagome, "If you don't, I won't go easy on ya."

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha suddenly calls out, gaining Bankotsu's attention.

Bankotsu sighs, "Nothing new, eh?" he says, spinning back toward Inuyasha with a swipe of Banryuu to cut down the Wind Scar. "Ah, Guess I'll just finish you now." he adds, twirling Banryuu above his head to charge up his strongest attack.

However, Before he performs the attack, another arrow clangs against the long metal handle of Banryuu, causing Bankotsu to stop twirling it and catch it in a solid grip, the energy that had begun encircling his weapon dissipates. The braided man slides his eyes in Kagome's direction as a third arrow flies at him and he quickly turns, catching the arrow in his left hand and throwing Banryuu at her. The Banryuu lodges in the ground beneath the girl's feet, causing the tiny hill she's standing on to crumble out from under her.

Before he's able to react, Inuyasha is struck in the abdomen with a left knee from Bankotsu, followed-up by a left then right punch which deposits the silverhaired hanyou back on the ground. And, Almost as if he's read her mind, Bankotsu rushes toward Kagome before she can draw another arrow from her quiver and grips her throat in his right hand, lifting her off the ground.

"Dammit! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts, obviously concerned with the girl's safety. His golden eyes suddenly widen just a bit as he remembers the power Toramaru imbued Tetsusaiga with, 'I guess I'll have to try it!' he states to himself, forcing himself up.

)-Flashback-(

"... your training is finished, Inuyasha..." he says, "There is but one more thing I wish to give you..." he turns his head to his left toward a nearby mountain and spreads his stance, stepping back with his right foot and brings the Zanmato up horizontally infront of his chest in his right hand, he reaches his left arm outward to his left and curls two of his fingers into his palm, leaving his index and middle fingers extended as well as his thumb... "... The Rei Ken -or, Spirit Blade-." he says, "To use it, you must focus your mind on what is most important to you... the one thing you wish to protect above all else... then, pour your heart and soul into your blade and... attack." he thrusts the Zanmato's blade forward to his left (the direction his head is facing), then brings it around himself, gripping the handle in his left hand as well and brings it down in a diagonal right-to-left swing... nothing is seen to happen. A light breeze blows through, rustling the grass and blowing a few stay hairs across Toramaru's face, before he drops to one knee and allows the Zanmato's blade to rest against the ground, breathing even more heavily than before.

"Tch." Inuyasha says, irritatedly, "What was that supposed to do?"

"... see for yourself, Inuyasha..." Toramaru responds, nodding toward the mountain.

Inuyasha turns his gaze to look at the mountain... or rather, where the mountain was, "Wh-what the hell!" he says, shocked.

Toramaru forces himself to his feet again, then turns and quickly swings at Inuyasha with the Zanmato, "Now..." he states, "I give this power to you, Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha is taken slightly by surprise, but raises the Tetsusaiga to deadlock Toramaru's Zanmato. Sparks of energy fly from the two transformed blades and the Tetsusaiga pulses twice.

After Tetsusaiga has pulsed twice, Toramaru backs down and ends the deadlock, "As long as you are certain in your mind, heart, and soul of what you wish to protect, the Rei Ken will destroy any obstacle without harming that which is important to you." he explains, then recalls the Zanmato's scabbard to his left hand. He detransforms the Zanmato and sheathes it, "Be forewarned, though, Inuyasha..." he warns, "If there exists even the slightest doubt in you, anywhere... the Rei Ken shall destroy the one you wish to protect, as well as shredding your own soul..." he turns and begins walking away from Inuyasha, "I pray you never find yourself in need of using it..." he says.

)-End Flashback-(

Now standing, Inuyasha takes the same stance that Toramaru showed him and casts a quick glance at Tetsusaiga, 'Okay Tetsusaiga, Let's save Kagome!' he says in his mind, causing Tetsusaiga to pulse once.

As Inuyasha pushes the blade forward to begin the motion for the attack, his mind flashes through the times he shared with Kikyou and those he's shared with Kagome. And, As time seems to slow to a crawl, he circles Tetsusaiga around to begin the diagonal swing to finish the attack and a solid image of Kikyou freezes in his mind.

"I-Inu... yasha..." Kagome strains to say.

Suddenly, The image of Kikyou in Inuyasha's mind shatters and is replaced by Kagome as he finishes the downward diagonal swing with Tetsusaiga.

"Ha! He wouldn't dare attack me while I've got you." Bankotsu says confidently with a smirk, "Huh?"

"Rei Ken!"

Bankotsu's eyes widen just slightly at what sounds like an attack-name being called out as he turns his head just slightly to see Inuyasha finish the motion for the Rei Ken.

The world before Inuyasha's eyes whites out as he falls, unconsciously, forward to the ground.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru is shown, standing atop a hill and observing a large collection of youkai. The youkai appear to be serving as an additional blockade to protect Naraku's fortress, blood is visible as it begins to seep through the half-demon shinobi's gi-top from the wound inflicted earlier by Ryuumaru. His eyes fall half-lidded as he tilts his head forward, "I see now," he says, "Destiny is not absolute..." he moves his right hand away from his wound and shifts his reddish-gray eyes to his upturned palm. "The future... is not written, my choices are my own." he continues, raising his eyes to the collection of youkai, "Yet, What irony. It now seems I no longer have any choice at all..."

"Sai. Zen." he says and the two small youkai drop down into kneels behind him, "Go now. Find Inuyasha and the others, and lead them here."

"!" Zen gasps, "D-demo, Toramaru-sama--"

"Go." Toramaru interrupts with a stern repeat of his order.

Sai places her hand on the bunny-girl's shoulder and nods once. The two decide to comply, albeit reluctantly, and vanish.

Toramaru closes his eyes, "Kimoko ane-san, Saiko..." he says, opening his eyes as a flash of lightning strikes in the background, "Are you both watching from above?" A cool wind blows through, causing his ponytail to whip about behind his head as well as few loose strands to blow across his face, and droplets of water begin falling as the previously brewing storm begins, "Onegai," he adds as he quickly draws Zanmato, discarding its sheath, and dashes down toward the enemies, "Shinjite..." leaves swirl around him before he vanishes using his 'Ninpou: Kage no Gaitou' technique. (Ninpou: Kage no Gaitou basically translates to Ninja Art: Cloak of Shadow).

(-To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Boy, Do I use alot of cliffhangers or what? Well, anyway, There's only a couple chapters of this here story left. So, Be sure to tune back in to see the conclusion. Ja for now. 


	21. Toramaru's Redemption

(-Author's Notes-)

Heya, all! I'm back with yet another chapter of this here fanfic. Is anybody reading? Oh well... In a-anycase, Has anyone wondered why these past several chapters have held a great focus on Toramaru? Well, It's basically cause this fic was started as a continuance, in a means, to my original on FictionPress. Net. The title of the original is 'Tale of a Shadow' and it tells Toramaru's back-story. Anyway, You'll find out why else the fic has been recently focusing on Toramaru in this chapter. Read on, okay?

(-TORAMARU'S REDEMPTION-)

/)Toramaru closes his eyes, "Kimoko ane-san, Saiko..." he says, opening his eyes as a flash of lightning strikes in the background, "Are you both watching from above?" A cool wind blows through and droplets of water begin falling as the previously brewing storm begins, "Onegai," he adds as he quickly draws Zanmato, discarding its sheath, and dashes down toward the enemies, "Shinjite..." leaves swirl around him before he vanishes using his 'Ninpou: Kage no Gaitou' technique.(/

The bodies of several youkai suddenly split in two, blood spewing as they fall to the ground. Toramaru is shown, while invisible, slashing a youkai's knees before transferring his sword into his left hand and beheading another as he spins and raises his right leg to kick another, crushing its sternum, he then draws the kama of Sasori-Teiru to sever yet another's torso at the shoulder. He returns the kama under the chain at the back of his waist but, before he returns his sword back to his right hand, a serpentine youkai -smelling the scent of Toramaru's blood- gnashes into his left shoulder from behind. 'Damn. My reflexes have slowed...' he thinks as Zanmato falls from his left hand, his body slowly becoming visible. (Btw, The Zanmato is not transformed through this entire fight).

Toramaru catches his sword by the pommel with his right hand, quickly flips it into reverse-grip and shoves the blade back by the left side of his waist through the youkai's body. He releases the handle of Zanmato and grabs the serpentine creature's head with his right hand, pulling its teeth from his shoulder. He then jerks the youkai over his shoulder and throws it, quickly gripping the handle of Zanmato after releasing the creature's head. At this point, Toramaru's hair is hanging rather loose and is platting to his face and the back of his neck from being soaked by the storm, lightning flashing in the background. Spinning around counter-clockwise as he draws his sword from the youkai's body, he cuts down two more youkai with a horizontal slash. Again, He switches Zanmato to his left hand to stab another youkai as he extends the blades of the gauntlet on his right forearm to pierce yet another.

Toramaru lifts the youkai he stabbed with the gauntlet and throws it off the blades into another as he jerks his sword free from the other youkai, releasing the handle and re-gripping it in reverse-grip. He spins and guts a youkai before burying the blade of Zanmato halfway into the waist of the youkai that he threw the one into. Toramaru releases the handle of Zanmato and spins halfway around, ducking under a youkai's right arm claw attack and hooking its arm with his own right before kneeing it in the abdomen. He quickly flips the youkai onto the ground and draws his sword back out of the youkai he buried it in -as it still hasn't fallen- and thrusts it down through the chest of the one now on the ground. As he jerks Zanmato free of the youkai on the ground, his vision blurs and he feels suddenly light-headed as his breathing quickly becomes labored, '... my body is fastly becoming fatigued...' The smell of blood, mixed with water and dirt, fills the atmosphere around the shinobi -his own body stained with both his own blood and that of the many slain youkai-.

)-Flashback-(

Toramaru is down on one knee, holding the Yamiten in his right hand and covering an abdominal wound with his left. He looks up at his twin brother, Ryuumaru, tapping one of the blades of the combined Ryuuken and Koutetsu against his right shoulder.

"I see, now, Toramaru." Ryuumaru says, closing his onyx eyes, "This battle was invalidated even before I challenged you..."

"Is that so, nii-san?"

"Hm." Ryuumaru responds with a single nod, re-opening his eyes at Toramaru, "Your demonic powers are nearly tapped, yet you intend to enter battle with Naraku and his puppets." He lifts the two-bladed sword from his shoulder and takes the center-placed handle in both hands, "It seems you're not worthy of Zanmato afterall." he says, "Looks like I win this round, nii-san." With that, he swings his version of Zanmato down at Toramaru.

There's a quick flash and it's revealed that Toramaru, not Ryuumaru, made contact with an attack. Having noticed a miniscule opportunity, Toramaru quickly switched hands with the handle of Yamiten and held it up in reverse-grip to deflect Ryuumaru's strike, while at the same time, as he performed a last minute thrust with the blades of his gauntlet which penetrated his brother's left chest. Looking up into Ryuumaru's onyx eyes, Toramaru narrows his own reddish-gray ones before jerking the blades of his gauntlet out of his brother's chest and quickly comes up with an upward diagonal slash with Yamiten in his left hand, leaping over Ryuumaru and landing in a kneel several steps behind him.

Ryuumaru drops the combined form of Ryuuken and Koutetsu, "Heh, Guess I was... wrong, eh?" he says with a slight smirk before coughing out blood as he drops to his knees. "You... can't win, nii-san." He warns, his breathing a bit difficult, "With your demonic powers... depleted, you'll just end up gettin' killed... by Naraku's youkai minions."

"If that is what is to happen, it makes no difference." Toramaru responds, stoically, "I will gain redemption and give meaning to Saiko's death. That is all that matters..."

Ryuumaru laughs slightly, "Heh, What is it, nii-san... that you can see, but I can't...?" With those words, his body falls to the ground as it turns to dust.

"Nothing..." is Toramaru's response, gripping his right hand over his abdominal wound.

)-End Flashback-(

"Huh?" Toramaru voices, whirling around slightly as a large volley of arrows fly in a perfect arc toward him. The weakened half-demon's body is far too exhausted to even attempt to evade as five of the arrows hit him... one in his left chest near his shoulder, one in the right of his abdomen, another in his left arm and shin, and one more in his right thigh. Yet another arrow zips by his head, his mask falling a moment later and revealing a cut along his left cheek. The arrows that fully connected cause Toramaru to drop to a kneel on his right knee, blood speckling the ground infront of him as he coughs and prevents himself from falling any further using his right hand -which is still holding Zanmato-. Slowly, He raises his gaze to an advancing army of undead samurai, "... Kagura..." he voices, lowly.

From somewhere quite a distance behind the army of undead soldiers, Kagura holds her fan out horizontally to her right and throws it open, "I remember your warning." she says, closing her pupiless red eyes, "And I'm sorry, but I..."

"I understand..." Toramaru says, despite not being able to see or hear the wind-sorceress. He breaks off the backs off the arrows before forcing himself to his feet and adds, "It is not your choice..." "Very well, then..." he continues, readying Zanmato at his right -held in both hands- as he steps back with his right foot, his body showing obvious signs of fatigue though his eyes hold no semblance of this, "You best give it your all, for I shall hold nothing back." As he finishes his sentence, he runs toward the advancing undead, water splashing up around his feet with each step as a trail of his own blood is left in the half-demon's wake.

When he reaches the enemies, Toramaru performs an upward diagonal right-to-left slash with Zanmato to cut down one of the zombies. The shinobi spins counter-clockwise to slash another in two, releasing the handle of Zanmato with his left hand and performing a palm strike to another that knocks it back through several more -meaning he expended an amount of his demonic energy-. Toramaru spins back clockwise and deflects a zombie's sword swing, releasing the handle of Zanmato and catching it in reverse-grip. He then turns back to his left just slightly and thrusts the hilt of Zanmato against another zombie's abdomen, blowing it back into two others. The black-haired shinobi then turns slightly farther to his left and performs an upward vertical slash with Zanmato, splitting a zombie in half as he throws the sword upward into the air.

He quickly draws the kama of Sasori-Teiru, allowing the chain to fall from around his waist, and performs a tenchi-buri (spinning of the chain of a kusari-gama above a person's head). This action cuts down several zombies before he releases the chain, allowing the kama to fly into another zombie, and catches the bladed weight at the opposite end of the chain in his right hand -his left arm now hanging practically limp at his left side-. Toramaru throws the bladed weight up into the air and catches the handle of Zanmato in forward-grip in his right hand as it falls back down, then shoves the hilt up against the three blades of the weight and turns Zanmato slightly, locking the two together. He spins to his right, jerking the chain of Sasori-Teiru as he performs a downward diagonal left-to-right slash to cut down yet another zombie.

Toramaru then holds the blade of Zanmato up straight to catch the chain of Sasori-Teiru as it flies back toward him, using the momentum to allow the chain to circle around his neck and catches a portion of it in his teeth. Quickly, He jerks his head around in a circle -thus performing a second tenchi-buri- then uses the momentum to send the kama of Sasori-Teiru upward into the air, releasing it with his teeth. The shinobi quickly shifts his right wrist to disconnect the hilt of Zanmato from the weighted end of Sasori-Teiru's chain. He follows up by thrusting the blade of his sword through another zombie's torso, releasing its handle to catch the handle of Sasori-Teiru's kama in his right hand, quickly wrapping the chain around his waist and returning the kama under it at the back of his waist. Toramaru then grips the handle of Zanmato in reverse-grip and jerks it free from the zombie as he spins counter-clockwise and cuts down the final zombie, flipping the sword into forward grip before dashing straight toward Kagura.

Noticing this, Kagura brings back her fan and swings it forward, "Dance of Blades!" she states, sending several curved wind blades flying at the advancing shinobi. This causes Toramaru to bring his right arm up horizontally infront of his face to serve as somewhat of a shield, the wind blades cutting gashes along his right arm and left shoulder. However, This doesn't even slow the shinobi down as he continues his advance.

Kagura's eyes widen as Toramaru continues approaching, "Damn! Dance of the Dragon!" she shouts, circling her arm around once causing a tornado of wind to envelop Toramaru.

"Hijin Kaze!" Toramaru states, spinning Zanmato -still untransformed- above his head in the opposite direction of the cyclone of wind. Kagura is shocked as the whirlwind becomes a fiery vortex before dissipating slightly as Toramaru bursts out of the it to continue his advance toward the red eyed wind-sorceress.

A moment later, Kagura falls back onto the ground due to a diagonal left-to-right slash -although the strike didn't connect-. Kagura opens her eyes to see the tip of Toramaru's katana pointed down at her, droplets of rain bouncing off the blood-stained blade and others plipping onto the wind-sorceress' face. Closing her eyes, Kagura says, "Go on, finish it." "At least, Then I'd be free." she adds.

"..." Toramaru remains silent as he pulls Zanmato up, shifting it into reverse-grip. He quickly thrusts the blade down through Kagura's fan at the side of her head and pulls it back up.

Toramaru returns his sword into forward-grip and, as he turns to begin walking away, Kagura opens her eyes up at him. "Why?" She asks, causing Toramaru to stop walking.

"... Sesshoumaru told me," he responds over his left shoulder, "your life is not mine to take." With that, he continues walking, "Saraba, Kagura..." he adds, "We shall not meet again." Rain continuing to beat down on the shinobi's shoulders.

A short while later and nearer to Naraku's fortress, water splashes up slightly as a foot steps against the ground. Toramaru stops as he senses a presence several steps behind him. He closes his eyes, "Debirusuke..." he says before re-opening his eyes as he turns to see the aforementioned shinobi standing about ten feet away from him, "The demon who slayed my father..."

"..." Debirusuke is silent initially as he pulls down his mask before responding, "Toramaru, I shall help you find your death as well..."

With that, Debirusuke dashes at Toramaru who runs to meet him. Debirusuke quickly draws his shinobi-gatana from his back, performing a downward diagonal right-to-left swipe with both hands which is deadlocked by Toramaru with Zanmato in just his right hand. The two push off, placing themselves a step or two further from one another and exchange several parries and counters before once again deadlocking their blades.

"Hmph, It seems Naraku may have over-estimated my capacities..." Toramaru says before being shoved away by Debirusuke who vanishes and re-appears behind Toramaru, cutting a diagonal slash down the half-demon's back. Toramaru's body re-acts to the pain of the this wound, though again his eyes fail to follow suit as he spins and performs a horizontal left-to-right slash with Zanmato, barely missing Debirusuke's abdomen as the demon-shinobi leaps back out of the attack's trajectory.

"Your movements are growing more and more sluggish, Toramaru." Debirusuke says, his voice the same monotone emotionless type as Toramaru's. "Why not accept defeat now?" he queries as Toramaru drops to his knees, again coughing up blood which speckles the ground infront of his knees.

"S... Saiko..." Is the only word spoken in response, though it comes out as a near whisper.

"Huh? Speak up."

"Saiko." Toramaru repeats, a bit louder. "Kimoko ane-san, Ryuumaru nii-san, Otou-san, and Okaa-san..." he continues, "So many lives I have watched end... unable to die, myself..." "A shadow is created through the existence of light," he adds, forcing himself to his feet and readying Zanmato, "Too many lights are shining for me to lose here..."

The two shinobi run toward each other and meet, exchanging several parries and counters before deadlocking their blades, the water on the ground splashing upward with the force of energies released. Suddenly, Debirusuke disarms Toramaru and time almost slows, Zanmato lodging in the ground as Debirusuke's Taigaakiba impales Toramaru's abdomen. A wet wind blows through between the two shinobi, blowing many soaked strands of hair across Toramaru's blood-stained face as his eyes stare emptily at Debirusuke.

"Foolish..." Debirusuke says, emotionless, as he forces the blade of Taigaakiba further into Toramaru's torso, "Power rules everything and, without power, you cannot protect anything..." "Huh?" his eyes widen ever-so-slightly as Toramaru grips his right arm and forces the blade even further into himself.

Slowly, Toramaru raises his head toward Debirusuke, blood trickling down from the right side of his mouth as he says, "I... admit that you are... the more powerful demon..."

"Demo," His voice comes, this time, from behind Debirusuke as the blade of a kunai is up to his throat from over his left shoulder, "It would appear... that you were not the better shinobi..." "When you reach Hell, greet my father for me..." He adds as he brings the blade of the kunai across Debirusuke's throat, slitting it, and spins around as he twirls the kunai into forward-grip to stab the demon shinobi between his shoulder-blades. He then begins walking away as his kage-bunshin explodes and destroys Debirusuke.

However, Before taking too many steps, Toramaru is impaled at his right shoulder and the center of his chest by vines which lift him slightly into the air before pinning him hard against the ground, causing the water to splash up around his frame. The jewel-shard he was holding onto flies out of his gi-top and into the air, rain continuing to beat down on him as his blood pools around him.

Just a few steps away, Naraku catches the jewel-shard, "I must thank you, Toramaru," he says, "for delivering the final piece of the sacred jewel to me."

The sky is shown, skewed through Toramaru's failing eyesight, 'Is this truly... the end?' he questions himself, his head turning to the right side, 'Has death... finally come for me?' The hanyou's eyes slightly re-focus to reveal twin daisies growing a few feet away, completely untouched by the bloody battle that has taken place.

Tiny droplets of water that have collected on the petals slipping off to splash in the water on the ground, 'Daisies...?' Toramaru wonders to himself, blinking his reddish-gray eyes once, 'At this time of year?...' the right corner of his mouth curves up just slightly into a weak lopsided smile. 'You, both... loved flowers, huh?' he adds in his mind.

)-Flashback(with a Flashback within it)-(

At a particular point along the trek back toward the cabin, Saiko suddenly stops and kneels next to a patch of many different colors and types of flowers that are in full-bloom.

Within a short distance, Toramaru notices and stops as well before turning to see Saiko as she begins picking several flowers, creating a beautiful compilation of colors into a wonderful bouquet. Once done, the raven-haired kunoichi lifts the bouquet to her nose and breathes in deeply of the different aromas.

"... what is it, that you are doing?" asks Toramaru, somewhat confused at the girl's behavior.

"Ah, Come on Toramaru-sama." Saiko responds, turning her gaze upon the former shinobi, "Don't you remember the last time you just stopped to smell the flowers?"

Toramaru's reddish-gray eyes slowly close as he folds his arms...

/-)Flashback within the Flashback(-/

A very young Toramaru, perhaps six, is standing several steps behind his elder sister, Kimoko, and watching as the older girl arranges several different types of flowers into a beautiful arrangement, "Kimoko ane-san?" Toramaru asks, confused, "Why are you playing with plants?"

Kimoko giggles as she continues tending the flowers, "I'm not -playing with- anything, Toramaru." she says, with her back still to her little brother. A smile appears on her lips, "Flower-arrangement is a common training exercise for shinobi. Huh?" she then notices the boy a short distance away from her to her right side, mimicking her actions as she continues arranging and tending her flowers. At noticing the always complete serious expression this one of her younger brothers wears, she's unable to supress more light giggles, "You needn't be so serious when arranging them, Toramaru." she informs.

The statement causes Toramaru to cease his activity and turn his gaze toward his sister, "What do you mean?" he asks, puzzled as he blinks once.

Kimoko giggles a bit again, covering her mouth with her closed right hand, "Toramaru, You're not even stopping to smell the flowers' scents." she says, smiling sweetly.

Toramaru turns his gaze back down to the flowers between his hands, "Why do people... smell flowers?" questions the young genin, stoic expression and confused brain intact.

"You silly." Kimoko responds, containing her giggles this time, "Of course, Because you can't see the true beauty of a flower unless you smell its scent."

/-)End Flashback within the Flashback(-/

"I have never done so..." Toramaru responds, then turns to continue back to the cabin. Once finished at the flowers, Saiko follows suit.

)-End Flashback-(

Toramaru breathes in the flowers' scent -though mixed with the scents of water and blood-, 'They do smell... quite pleasant, indeed...' he thinks as his eyes drift closed just as Naraku moves the final shard toward the jewel to complete it.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru is sitting with his eyes closed, surrounded by endless darkness with but a miniscule amount of light shining as if through cracks.

"Toramaru!" a familiar female voice calls to him.

"?" Toramaru responds, his eyes snapping open to reveal to him a very familiar ravenhaired kunoichi. "Saiko?" he queries as he stands up. Saiko smiles cutely, holding her hands behind herself, as she tilts her head slightly to one side and closes her eyes. Toramaru raises his right hand slightly as his lips part to speak and, in a blink, Saiko vanishes before his eyes. The shinobi's gaze falls to the spot on the ground where she stood, "Gone..."

However, A pair of petite hands are placed against the shinobi's upper-back -basically on his shoulderblades- and his eyes close again as he allows a barely noticeable smile to spread across his lips. Saiko lays her head against Toramaru's back, between her hands, as she closes her brown eyes, "..." she's silent for a moment before, "Toramaru?"

"Hm?"

"I... I can't hear your heartbeat..." she continues with a question, "why?"

"... it stopped beating the moment I watched you die, seven years ago..." Toramaru explains, opening his eyes to stare off into the near complete blackness before him, "Without a source of light, a shadow cannot exist..."

After several moments of silence, Toramaru finally speaks, "I am... sorry, Saiko." he says, lowering his head, "I have failed to stop Naraku's plot... and I have failed the promise I made to you..."

"Huh?" Saiko responds, taken slightly aback as she lifts her head from Toramaru's back to look at him from behind, "You... just gave up, didn't you?"

"... hai." is the shinobi's response as he nods slightly. "To continue fighting in my current condition," he continues after a few moments, "would be like a raven attempting to fly without its wings."

"Then, In that case," Saiko says, circling her arms around Toramaru's chest from behind and laying her head against his back again, "Let me... be your wings." she finishes in a low whisper as a bright light emanates around her before a pair of white angelic wings spread out from her back, blowing away a large portion of the darkness.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru's reddish-gray eyes snap open as Naraku's vines vaporize and there's an explosion of the water and blood that has pooled around him. The shinobi bursts forth through a wall of the formed water-column with his right arm pulled back and poised to strike. He thrusts his claws forward in a slash at Naraku, however, the evil hanyou avoids it... unfortunately for Naraku, the finished jewel flies up into the air as Toramaru's feet tear up the ground around them as he grinds, in a near half-circle, to a stop.

"What! NO!" shouts Naraku as his eyes widen, seeing Toramaru hold up his right hand to catch the jewel.

Toramaru lowers the jewel infront of himself and holds it between his thumb, index finger and middle finger, looking at it, "... so many lives, both human and youkai, rest on something this small..." he says before dropping the jewel into his palm and tossing it into the air. The hanyou shinobi pulls back his right arm and thrusts it forward in a slashing motion. "Kage Tsume!" He calls out and his claws glow just slightly as a spark emanates from the completed jewel before... cracks spread out through its crystalline surface and, once again, the Shikon no Tama shatters into hundreds of shards that fly in all directions.

The faintest trace of a smirk snags at the right corner of Toramaru's lips before his eyes close and he coughs up blood. Time seems to slow as the shinobi falls backward, his head bouncing once as he hits the ground... his fangs and claws shrinking to normal human teeth and nails.

Suddenly, "NARAKUUU!" Inuyasha's voices shouts, causing Naraku to whirl his head around to see the silverhaired hanyou descending upon him, Tetsusaiga poised to deliver the final strike.

"Dammit! I was SO close!" Naraku shouts before vanishing in cloud of miasma as the blade of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga lodges in the ground where he stood.

"Damn, He got away again!" Inuyasha states, his ears twitching slightly at hearing Kagome's voice behind him.

"Toramaru!" the schoolgirl from the future calls out worriedly. She, Sango, Reika, and Miroku are gathered around the fallen shinobi.

"Huh?" Inuyasha says, sheathing Tetsusaiga before he runs over to where the others are, the rain having stopped moments ago.

Toramaru's eyes slowly crack open just enough to see the group above him, revealing the human -rather than slitted- pupils inside them. "Hn." He says, "I... trust, Sai and Zen found you?"

Inuyasha nods, "So, Where's the jewel?" he questions.

"Gomen-nasai, Inuyasha." Toramaru responds, weakly, "I... shattered it..."

"WHAT? You mean, you had the sacred jewel and you, shattered it?" the silverhaired hanyou questions, almost seeming angry. But, His entire demeanor changes almost in an instant, "Heh. Not bad... ya cocky ninja." he says, smiling.

Toramaru's vision blurs as blood continues coursing from his still open wounds and his muscles twitch from the pain brought on by the myriad of wounds and broken-off arrows covering his tattered frame, although his face is failing to show any sign of said pain.

Noticing the continued bleeding, "Toramaru! Y-your wounds...!" Reika says, suddenly drawing everyone's attention to the Toramaru's wounds, "They're not healing!"

"Hn." Toramaru responds, his eyes closing momentarily, "These wounds... shall not heal..."

This gains a gasp from the lips of all those present, "You... you can't mean...?" Sango voices for the group.

Toramaru nods, re-opening his eyes, "Unlike Inuyasha, I must... carefully gauge the usage of my demonic powers... for they diminish with continued use and must be replenished..."

Stunned silence blankets the blood-stained battlefield as the clouds disperse to reveal a starry night sky. A few moments later, Toramaru speaks again, "Inu... yasha. I have... nullified the miasma field..." he says, his lungs having difficulty granting him the air he needs to breathe or talk, "that hides Naraku's castle..." He pauses to cough once, "You should be able... to penetrate his fortress and... finish the nightmare..." he finishes as he lays his head back against the ground, looking straight up into the night sky.

"But, What about--"

"Look up at the stars." Toramaru interrupts, causing the group to cast their glances skyward, "They all remain fixed... in their set lives. Their existence... a... a stark contrast to the... the clouds, flying freely in the sky." He pauses, forcing a little more air into his lungs. "I had never... noticed either of them... nor stopped to smell the flowers..." He continues, his eyes starting to close, "but, now I see... they are all... quite beautiful, indeed..."

"Y'know something, They really are..."

"!" a sudden gasp escapes from everyone at the same time before they look back down to see Toramaru's eyes closed and his head lolled to one side, his chest still as stone.

Tears suddenly roll from Reika's pink eyes as she spins and buries her face in Sango's right shoulder, the taiji-ya putting an arm around the raccoon-girl. Miroku taps the bottom end of his staff against the ground as he lifts his open right hand infront of himself, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. Kagome's head is lowered, tears seeping out from under the lids of her closed eyes, her hands gripping into the dirt beneath her.

Inuyasha kneels next to Kagome's left side and uses his right arm to hug the girl to him, closing his eyes, "Damn you, Naraku!" he states before snapping his head up and opening his eyes to his left in the direction of Naraku's castle. "That's it! This ends here!" He adds with a frightening seriousness, gaining the rest of the group's attention.

Inuyasha turns his head back slightly, lowering his gaze to Kagome who is now looking up at him, "Don't worry, Kagome." he says, assuringly, "We're going to kill Naraku this time. I promise!"

Kagome wipes her eyes with her right hand, "Right." she responds with a slight nod before standing up with a little assistance from Inuyasha, "Let's go."

"For both the future and the past, we gotta stop that monster now!" Reika states, jerking her arms down infront of herself.

"Yes, To avenge the lives lost and prevent the loss of more!" Sango adds, tightly gripping the handle of Hiraikotsu.

"The removal of my curse doesn't matter to me." Miroku says, looking at his right hand as he grips it into a solid fist, "I will fight to stop Naraku, for Koharu's sake and the sake of the friends I've made!"

"Right!" Inuyasha states, drawing and transforming Tetsusaiga, "So, Let's do it!" The view pulls back to give a clear picture of the group before they head off toward Naraku's defenseless castle.

(-The End/To Be Continued-)

Ramblings: Well, You'll hafta review and tell me if you wanna see the final -final- chapter of this fic! Hope someone out there likes it. Anyway, If I get at least one review asking me to post the final chapter, I will. Elsewise, Any who's reading and not reviewing may never know the true ending. 


	22. The Journey Ends

(-Author's Notes-)

Well, You asked to see it. So, Here is the final chapter of Demons and Slayers. A few surprises in store in this one, so let's get started.

(-THE JOURNEY ENDS-)

A view of the blood-stained battlefield, then Toramaru's body is shown lying on the ground still. Water splashes up around footsteps, a pair of legs slowly coming into view as they near the fallen shinobi's body. We're given an overhead look at Toramaru before changing to show the lower half of the person's face, feminine in complexion. The girl's mouth wordlessly speaks Toramaru's name once before her full face is shown, revealing her to be Saiko.

The raven-haired kunoichi sits down on her knees next to Toramaru and gently lifts his upper body in her arms, holding it with her left one as she uses her right hand to brush away the moist hair platted to his lifeless face. Tears fill her brown eyes as her lips move wordlessly yet again before, crying, she buries her face in his chest...

("Please, Live...")

/Scene-Switch/

In Naraku's fortress, A shouji-screen door is splintered as Inuyasha and the others bust into the room to find Naraku waiting confidently on them. (In case you're all wondering, Naraku in this fic looks like he does in the PS2 Fighting Game, Feudal Combat). The evil hanyou turns toward the assembled group of misfits (yep, misfits) and laughs evilly.

"What the Hell's so damn funny, Naraku!" Demands Inuyasha, pointing the tip of Tetsusaiga at wavy-haired demon, "Haven't ya noticed yet? Today's the day you DIE!" He leaps at Naraku, bringing Tetsusaiga down in an overhead slash... only to impact Naraku's shouki shield.

Naraku only grins in response before Inuyasha is blown back to hit the hardwood floor infront of the others. "Heh." He laughs once, then calmly says, "What was it you were saying about me dying Inuyasha?"

"Damn you, Naraku!" Sango states from behind Inuyasha, "Hiraikotsu!" With that, she tosses the over-sized boomerang at the evil hanyou.

"Pitiful." Naraku says, swinging his right arm from left-to-right once, his hand tranforming into two tentacles to easily knock away the Hiraikotsu. However, Having followed the Hiraikotsu with his eyes, he turns back to see Reika just as she leaps into the air right infront of him and spins before kicking toward him with her right leg.

"Huh?" The raccoon-girl says, blinking her pink eyes twice at seeing her leg having been caught in Naraku's left hand.

"Haven't you lot learned yet?" Naraku questions, "Your measely abilities are nothing to me!" He throws the girl into Sango and Miroku, sending all three flying back into a wall.

"Give up! You're going down, Naraku!" Kagome states, pulling back an arrow before letting it fly directly at the evil hanyou.

Naraku merely grins as the arrow vaporizes before it comes close to hitting him, "Die!" he states, once again turning his right hand into two tentacles and sends them straight toward Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha shouts, using his left hand to shove the schoolgirl out of the tentacles' way, just as they both pierce the silverhaired hanyou's left shoulder and carry him back, pinning him to a wall.

"Inuyasha!"

Naraku's tentacles break off, leaving part of themselves to hold the hanyou to the wall, and retract to Naraku before returning to the shape of his hand.

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru is shown, standing atop a large rocky out-cropping that is overlooking Naraku's castle from a distance. His left arm is hanging limp at his side next to his sheathed katana which is held at his waist by his sash. Sesshoumaru appears from the woods a few feet behind the shinobi. Toramaru closes his reddish-gray eyes, "Death... finally found me." he says, "I... was dead." "But, I heard Saiko speak to me..." He continues, sliding his eyes partially open, "She said, 'Live...'." "Now, There is but one thing I must know..." The shinobi adds, quickly gripping the handle of Zanmato and drawing it in a slash as he spins toward Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deadlocks with Toukijin, "What are you doing?" he questions, his expression unchanging.

"This life I now have was given to me by her..." Toramaru responds, breaking off the deadlock and exchanging several parries with platinum-haired taiyou before deadlocking with him again, "I must know why."

/Scene-Switch/

"I'll rid myself, now, of all of you!" Naraku states, swinging his arms outward and thus creating a cloud of miasma around himself that begins expanding to envelop everything with its deadly vapor.

However, Before the vapors have enveloped everything, an enchanted arrow flies through the miasma and narrowly misses Naraku himself, but it does succeed in causing the miasma to evaporate. As the cloud of death is removed from the room, Kikyou is revealed with her bow drawn and having fired the arrow. The priestess pulls out another arrow and draws it back along her bow, ready to fire again. Before she has the chance, however, Naraku transforms his hand again to quickly knock Kikyou aside into a wall. Naraku turns his full attention toward the downed priestess, "You, most of all, have been a growing thorn in my side because of that fool Onigumo!" he states, "And, This time, there's nothing to stop me from killing you!" He transforms both hands and sends them flying toward Kikyou.

The scene quickly changes to show a weapon being twirled, then back to Naraku's tentacles quickly approaching the unconscious Kikyou. Suddenly, Everybody hears, "Dragon Hammer!" in a very familiar voice as fiery lightning-like energy rains down, cutting off Naraku's attack and preventing Kikyou from being skewered.

Naraku retracts his severed tentacles and they return to the shape of his hands as Bankotsu lands between him and where Kikyou lay against the wall, the priestess is just starting to regain consciousness. "You!" Naraku states, angrily.

"What?" Bankotsu responds, smiling cockily. "I couldn't just stand by while a pretty girl was in danger." He adds, laying the blade of Banryuu against his right shoulder.

"Huh? What the?" Inuyasha questions after pulling his shoulder off the severed tentacles that him pinned to the wall, "How the Hell did you survive?"

"Hm?" Bankotsu responds, turning his head toward the silverhaired hanyou, "Oh! You must be wondering why that move of yours didn't kill me, huh?" "Truth is, If I hadn't noticed the attack as soon as I did, I'd have been a goner for sure." He explains, still smiling, "So, I figured I'd let ya live and maybe you'd lead me to Naraku. Which, You did."

/Scene-Switch/

Toramaru is down to one knee as Sesshoumaru stands over him with Toukijin raised and poised to finish the half-demon shinobi off. "Did you honestly believe that I, Sesshoumaru, could be defeated by a half-breed such as yourself, Toramaru?" Sesshoumaru questions, his expression still unchanged, "Especially in that broken state you're in?"

"Iie..." Toramaru responds, shaking his head slightly. "But, Tell me... Sesshoumaru," He adds, his left arm twitching just slightly, "What is... true strength?" He finishes as he raises his gaze toward Sesshoumaru, a single tear of blood escaping his left eye as he comes up from his kneel and slashes with the claws of his injured left arm, slightly shocking Sesshoumaru as the taiyou jumps back to avoid the surprise strike. Toramaru turns his head toward Sesshoumaru as his left arm once again falls limp at his side.

"A move out of desperation..."

"... indeed." Toramaru responds, casting a quick glance to his left arm, "And, One that I can not duplicate again." "Now, Shall we continue?" He queries, readying Zanmato in his right hand.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru responds, slipping Toukijin back under his sash beside Tenseiga, "This battle is already over, I'm leaving." "Being matched in battle by a wounded half-demon doesn't sit well with me." He adds, turning to leave.

Toramaru sheathes Zanmato, "I am... far from being your equal, Sesshoumaru." he says, causing the taiyou to stop. "However," He continues, "I know the path you walk, for I once set foot upon a similar road..." He turns to gaze up at the branches of the trees as they sway with the wind, "Precious is the wind that blows through the forest." He adds, lowering his gaze forward as he begins walking into the forest, "Sesshoumaru, Do not let the wind blow away..." His words trail off as he vanishes into the thick foliage of the forest. (Btw, Toramaru's line about being far from Sesshoumaru's equal can be construed one of two ways, 1: He is saying he's weaker than Sesshoumaru. 2: He's actually saying that, being half human, he surpasses Sesshoumaru. You can guess to which he meant).

/Scene-Switch/

Inuyasha and all the others are winded and breathing heavily, still having been unable to even scratch Naraku. "No matter how many of you there are, or what you try," Naraku informs, smiling evilly, "You can't hope to overcome the power I now possess!" With those words, he transforms both arms into tentacles which fire out in all directions toward the assembled group that stands against him.

"Dance of Blades!" comes Kagura's unmistakeable voice as several wind blades slice through Naraku's tentacles, once again cutting off the evil hanyou's attack.

"Kagura..." Naraku says, turning his gaze slowly toward his right, "Damn you!" he retracts the tentacles created of his left arm and returns them to the shape of his arm, then materializes the crystal-representation of Kagura's heart in his palm. "Have you forgotten what happens when you betray me, Kagura?" He questions, squeezing the crytal slightly.

Kagura grips her chest with her left hand and falls to her knees in pain. "I..." She strains to say, "I don't... care!" she manages to finish her sentence, forcing herself back up. "I'm tired of being controlled by you!" She states, "If I die... at least, I'll die FREE! Dance of Blades!" The wind-sorceress swings her fan, sending several more wind blades flying at Naraku.

"Fine. Die, you shall!" Naraku states, gripping his hand tightly around the glowing red orb in his left palm. However, Before he can crush the essence of Kagura's heart, a silvery flash passes infront of the evil hanyou that severs his forearm and allows the the crystal-representation of Kagura's heart to fall to the floor as her attack collides with Naraku's shouki shield.

Kagura falls face-first to the floor as the crystal rolls up to her and she, weakly, moves her right hand forward to clasp it, a tiny smile gracing her features, "You came..." she says, her pupiless red eyes remaining afixed on her own hand, "Sesshoumaru..." With those words, she falls unconscious as the view changes to show the aforementioned taiyou slipping Toukijin back under his sash. All eyes now on the platinum-haired taiyou, some staring with anger while others with utter confusion.

Inuyasha is the first to speak, "Sesshoumaru! You--"

"Inuyasha." The silverhaired hanyou's elder brother interrupts, "We'll settle things between us later." "After we have wiped this nuisance from the face of the Earth." He finishes as Naraku re-connects his left hand to his arm.

Suddenly, Two arrows fly at Naraku, fired one by each Kagome and Kikyou. The two arrows glow with purification energies as they strike Naraku's barrier... shattering the evil hanyou's defensive screen. At that moment, Bankotsu leaps into the air as he twirls Banryuu with his right hand, "Now, You'll pay for using my brothers as puppets!" he states, swinging Banryuu down pointedly at Naraku, "Dragon Thunder!" The lightning-like energies hitting Naraku.

"You're going down, Naraku!" Sango states, swinging her large boomerang around herself before sending it flying at Naraku, "Hiraikotsu!" Naraku is unable to avoid or deflect the Hiraikotsu this time as he is held fast by Bankotsu's Dragon Thunder, the boomerang cutting the evil hanyou in half.

As his upperbody falls almost as if in slow-motion, Naraku slightly raises his left arm, "This... can't be..." he says.

"Now, I'll finish it up with my Wind Scar!" Inuyasha states, swinging Tetsusaiga in a downward swing, sending three waves of energy flying at Naraku. The waves hit the vile hanyou, ripping his body into hundreds of shreds that all fall to the floor.

However, Before the group has a chance to celebrate, they notice the parts of Naraku's body starting to pull themselves back into one piece. "Damn!" Inuyasha says, "Don't he ever die?"

After the pieces have re-combined, but before Naraku's body takes shape, Sesshoumaru knocks Inuyasha aside, "Step aside, Inuyasha!" he states, time seeming to move slower as his right hand reaches to grip the handle of Tenseiga instead of Toukijin. Sesshoumaru quickly draws Tenseiga in an upward diagonal swipe, performing his Dragon Strike attack with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha states, "Naraku's mine! Backlash Wave!" He performs a downward vertical swing with Tetsusaiga to use the attack.

Tetsusaiga's energy collides with that of Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike. However, instead of engulfing it, the two energies swirl around one another and create one powerful attack that completely obliterates Naraku, leaving no trace of the evil hanyou. (If anyone's wondering, this is the same technique used to destroy Sounga in the third Inuyasha movie, the combination of Tetsusaiga's Bakuryuuha and Tenseiga's Souryuuha was the only to overpower Sounga's Gokuryuuha -Dragon Twister-).

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru voices as he slowly sheathes Tenseiga before turning and walking away. As the taiyou leaves, Kagura gets back to her feet and follows behind after him.

"Gah!" Bankotsu voices, gaining the remaining people's attentions as he drops to one knee and uses Banryuu to brace himself. "Looks like... I'll be joining my brothers again pretty soon." He says, still grinning as his body begins to dissipate. He turns his head slightly toward Kikyou, "But, It's a shame that we didn't have a chance to get to know each other better, priestess."

A lite glow emanates from under Kagome's school-uniform top, "Huh?" she voices, pulling up the necklace she used to keep the jewel-shard attached to. Everyone looks on in wonder as the completed Shikon no Tama is revealed at the end of the necklace, "How...?"

"Listen to me, there is not much time." A female voice says before Midoriko's image appears in the room. "The battle between myself and the great demon of the past still rages within the Shikon no Tama." She explains, "And, This battle can only be brought to an end if the jewel either grants a completely pure and unselfish wish... or a blackened evil wish. Either way, One side shall remain victorious and the jewel shall lose its power..." The image fades as the last word trails off.

"But, What--" Kagome starts but interrupts herself, "I know..." She clasps her hands around the jewel and closes her eyes to pray her wish. There's a bright flash of light...

EPILOGUES(A few months later)

/Miroku/

At Naraku's defeat, and no longer plagued by the curse of the Wind Tunnel, Miroku returns to the peaceful and quite village where Koharu awaits him patiently. Even so, His heart feels heavy after having said farewell to his friends and companions. However, He feels that someday -indeed, some far off day-, that he just may meet his friends again. But, For now, their travels together are but a fond memory.

/Bankotsu and Kikyou/

Bankotsu stops walking, Banryuu laid against his right shoulder. He closes his eyes and half-grins, "So, You're still following me, eh?" he queries, "Why?"

Several steps behind the leader of the former Shichinin-Tai, Kikyou is revealed as she smiles slightly, "To make sure you don't kill anymore innocent people." she replies, closing her eyes, "And... because I want to."

"Heh." Bankotsu laughs once. "Fine. Do whatever ya want." He says, still smiling as he continues to walk. Hell, He certainly wasn't about to complain about having the company of a pretty girl and that's a fact!

As for Kikyou, She indeed feels some sort of a unique connection with Bankotsu, a man who was the same as herself when she had first met him -neither truly alive or dead-. But, now, Now they both have been given a second chance and Kikyou knows that she is now free to choose how to live her own life. And, It is all because of Kagome's unselfish wish to the Sacred Jewel.

/Sesshoumaru and his group/

Sesshoumaru is walking along through a forest and following him are: Kagura, Rin, Jaken, Ah'Un, and Kanna. (In case you're all wondering why Kanna is with them, well... with Naraku dead, she really doesn't have anywhere else to go but follow Kagura.)

"I'm glad you're travelling with us now, Kagura!" Rin says to the wind-sorceress walking nearby, "And, I think Lord Sesshoumaru is happy too!"

"You think so?" Queries Kagura, looking unsure.

"Mm-Hm." Rin responds, nodding twice before whispering, "Yep, But I don't think he'd ever admit it."

"Hmph. Nonsense." Sesshoumaru says, without so much as a glance behind him. However, He can't avoid the slight smile that crosses his lips.

Jaken suddenly trips and falls, landing face-first on the ground. The small demon raises his head to see everyone walking on without even stopping or glancing back toward him. Quickly, He scurries to his feet, "Wait! Please wait for me!" he calls after the group, comical tears filling his large round eyes, "How could you forget about Jaken!"

/Sango and Reika/

A whip wraps around a giant centipede's body -near its head- and is pulled tight. Reika is then revealed, -oddly enough- wearing a taiji-ya uniform, as she holds the giant centipede fast with her whip, "Okay! Now, Sango-chan!" she states.

Several feet to the other side of the giant centipede, Sango is shown -wearing her taiji-ya uniform and mask-. She nods once, "Hiraikotsu!" she calls out as she sends the large boomerang flying at the centipede with her right hand. The large weapon cuts the centipede in two before starting its return-course to Sango. Meanwhile, Reika quickly channels her youki through her whip and causes the centipede's head to explode before she jerks the whip back to herself.

Using a storage room, The two girls change back to their normal outfits before emerging to be greeted by the grateful villagers. "Thank you so much, slayers!" One of the villagers says, "We have prepared your fee. Here you are." He offers up the fee for slaying the demon that had been terrorizing their village. Sango accepts it and Kirara 'mews' from her shoulder, Sango smiles and bows politely as Reika finishes collecting some parts of the centipede to use in fashioning new armor and weapons back at the taiji-ya village... though, true that there's only the two of them right now, but they hope to rebuild Sango's home and pass on her demon-slaying heritage to new members should they be recruited.

Along the path away from the village, Reika takes Sango's left hand in her own right one and causes the girl to look toward her. "So, Sango-chan?" The raccoon-girl says, smiling brightly, "Ready to head home?"

Sango smiles at the slightly shorter girl and leans in to kiss her cheek, "Yes. Let's head back now." she replies. She glances to Kirara on her right shoulder and nods.

Kirara 'mews' and hops down to the ground, running ahead of the two girls before transforming into her larger form and roaring. Glancing back at the Reika and Sango to indicate for them to get on her back so she can return them to the taiji-ya village.

/Inuyasha and Kagome/

Inuyasha and Shippou are sitting inside old Kaede's hut, both looking melancholically depressed. Shippou breathes a sigh, "Man! I really miss Kagome!" the small fox-demon says, looking even more depressed than before, "Things are really dull without her."

Inuyasha, on the other hand, is completely silent as he stares depressedly into the fire burning in the room. The poor hanyou looking like he's lost his whole world, then suddenly his ears twitch with the sound of...

"Hey, Guys!" Kagome's voice calls from just outside the hut's curtain-like door, "I'm back!"

"Kagome!" Shippou cries out as he runs to her and scurries up onto her shoulder, "I'm glad you're back!"

"And just where the Hell have you been!" Demands Inuyasha, walking out of the hut looking almost childishly angry, "You think--"

"Sit boy."

THUD!

Kagome walks over to the now grounded Inuyasha and kneels infront of him, "Sorry, Inuyasha." she says, smiling, "You knew I had to go home and get a few things." Inuyasha 'Hmph's and turns his head away from the schoolgirl, propping it up in his right hand. "It's okay, I know you're glad I'm back too." Kagome adds after leaning her head around infront of the hanyou's. She then leans in and kisses him, causing Shippou to cover his eyes with his hands. However, From a short distance away, two other young demons are watching and seeming quite entertained by the two's relationship.

/Finally, Toramaru/

In the dark night, a lone shinobi continues to contemplate his existence...

Standing atop a high tree-branch within a dense forest, Toramaru's eyes are closed and his arms folded. "Saiko..." He says, his eyes remaining closed, "I now understand." He opens his reddish-gray eyes and unfolds his arms as he moves his gaze to the upturned palm of his right hand, "I now see there is a devil within me..." he adds before turning and leaping from branch-to-branch further into the dense forest.

"However, I am shinobi." He continues, "And I will use this life you have given me, to continue fighting from within the darkness..." "Forever hidden in darkness." He adds, "... a guardian shadow." With that, a pair of leathery wings tear out from his back and, with a powerful flap, he flies off and vanishes into the moonlight... though his shadow is visible passing over the ground.

(Fade to Black)

(-The End-)

Ramblings: Well, There you have it. And, To review, The pairings in this fic are: Sango/Reika(OC), Inuyasha/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Miroku/Koharu, and Bankotsu/Kikyou. As well as my OC pairing: Toramaru/Saiko. Okay, Hope to see at least one review for this final chapter. Ja. 


End file.
